The Tragedy of Hikaru Hitachiin
by lu.e3
Summary: Hikaru is experiencing a major disaster: Kaoru and Haruhi have switched bodies! This is his account of what happens. Mostly a weird HikaHaru romance, mixed with comedy, drama and some mystery.
1. How it began

**The Tragedy of Hikaru Hitachiin**

**Chapter one:**

Something awful has happened.

"Hikaru, are you alright?" It's my twin's voice. Except instead of sounding annoyed or tough or male or- or sounding anything remotely like Kaoru, it sounds soft and compassionate. It's like rain on soft grass.

Shit. My cheeks are heating up. My throat feels dry. I can't swallow. I can't breathe!

The person sitting next to me is not my twin. Kaoru would never look at me with that tilt in the head and those wide far seeing eyes. They are a golden colour like mine, but my imagination teeters and I swear I'm seeing brown.

No, the person now reaching to pat me gently on the arms is Haruhi.

Haruhi in Kaoru's body.

If I could bash my head against a very thick concrete wall, I'll do it now. Just to make sure I'm not dreaming, or going insane.

"Hikaru," Kyouya sounds amused. "Haruhi and Kaoru have switched bodies." He taps my head with his pen. It is a sharp pen, and it hurts like hell. Thanks, Shadow King.

"It… stuffed up?" Someone is looking more stupefied than he ever has. "My H-Haruhi?" Tamaki leans towards Haruhi's body, whose adorable face flinches and looks disgusted at his advances. "H-Haruhi?" He stares tragically at Kaoru's body.

"Eh?" I've never seen Kaoru looking that clueless.

"HARUHI HAS SWITCHED BODIES WITH KAORU!!!" Tamaki screams hysterically, broadcasting the truth to every corner of the school.

Stop saying it!

"Haru-chan has switched bodies with Kao-chan?" Hunny-sempai is astonished.

Stop saying it!

"Haruhi and Kaoru?" Mori makes a switching gesture with his hands.

Stop saying it! Or making hand gestures about it!

"I've switched bodies with…"

"Me?"

Kaoru and Haruhi stare at each other.

"OH MY GOD!!!! HARUHI HAD SWITCHED BODIES WITH KAORU!!!" Renge faints to the floor.

Stop saying it!

"HARUHI HAS SWITCHED BODIES WITH KAORU!!!" Tamaki screams hysterically, broadcasting the truth to every corner of the school – again.

STOP SAYING IT!

I wish that idiotic lord had never gotten that machine gun.

Kyouya smiles grimly.

Something awful has definitely happened.

* * *

**How this "awful thing" happened:**

"A machine gun…?" Haruhi deadpanned.

"A gun?" Hunny sempai shivered.

"A toy gun?" Mori asked seriously.

Kaoru and I rubbed the massive dented thing with suspicion.

"A real 19th century style machine gun," Tamaki nodded, looking delighted with himself.

"Exquisitely designed by obscure German scientists during World War One," Kyouya read expertly from his notebook. "Made from stirling silver, hard polished steel, iron and coated with copper in the inside. Durable, strong and has many m-"

"An ancient Souh family relic!" Tamaki interrupted. "I uncovered it from the attic and was so excited!"

"How is it a family relic?" Haruhi wrinkled her nose.

"I don't know!" Tamaki hugged himself and waved the question aside, "But it would do beautifully for our next cosplay. The Host Club; handsome army men! Let's test it out with some ping pong balls!"

"WHAT?!"

"Wait, Tamaki-"

Without further thought of any consequences, the blonde pulled the lever. There was a gush of _something, _a bang like the world had exploded, and a blinding beam of light that hit Kaoru square in the chest.

"KAORU!!!" I died from the shock.

The beam rebounded and struck Haruhi like lightning.

"HARUHI!!!" I died a second time.

Several ping pong balls dropped from the air and knocked the life back into me.

"What the hell happened?" I yelled. Everyone was looking stunned but perfectly okay.

"-has many mystical properties including the ability to switch the bodies of two people," Kyouya tapped the "machine gun" and finished his sentence. "It was especially useful as a spy method. Bodies were switched. The spy in the enemy's body gained ample information. The enemy in the spy's body was locked up and imprisoned. Ingenious."

Which idiot would bring to school some hideous mystical machine gun? Why would we ever look good as army men? Why did that milord unearth this supposedly family relic when it is supposed to be hidden from humanity forever? Why are the victims the ones dearest to me out of the whole entire world? My twin brother whom I've always been around with, and Haruhi…who is…just…so…beautiful and special?

WHY ME?

Something awful has happened.

_**My twin brother is inside Haruhi's body. **_

_**ARGHHH!!!! **_

_**Haruhi is inside my twin brother's body. **_

_**ARGHHH!!!**_

_This is my tragedy.

* * *

_

A/N: I had this idea for a while and finally decided to write it. I am obsessed with writing in first person atm (I have no idea WHY) so please bear with me. (It's a new style wohoo) Comments/criticism/suggestions are welcome. Please leave a review!

lu.e3

PS: Looking for a beta! Please PM me if you're interested.


	2. Immediate complications

**Chapter 2: Immediate Complications**

Kaoru is inside Haruhi's body.

I've repeated this so many times, but do you know what this actually means?! How does it feel like, occupying the body of the opposite sex? What my brother is going through –it's tormenting me. He'd feel everything. He'd feel the body of a girl! You would, you would have like- I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!

It's Haruhi's body too.

Kaoru can see and touch every bit of her virgin skin. Dammit! Kaoru could, could, could know everything about Haruhi soon. And Haruhi would know everything about my twin. They would know each other more intimately than anybody else. That is BAD!

Complication no. 1: Kaoru is inside Haruhi's body. 

Okay, calm down. Take deep breaths. Stop thinking about Kaoru occupying Haruhi's body! It wasn't his fault. Okay. Think logically. This has to be fixed up. Now.

"Hikaru, what are you doing?" Tamaki screams.

"Hikaru-"

"Hikaru!"

Too bad if it seems like I'm wielding the machine gun like a madman and pointing it at everyone. It's heavy, but I'll be able to aim. According to logic-

"According to logic, the machine gun will not work a second time," Kyouya smoothly interrupts my thoughts.

The lever slips through my fingers. And nothing happens. "WHY?" The stupid machine! If it worked the first time, why won't it work a second time? According to logic, if I shoot Kaoru and Haruhi, they'll reswap bodies. Right? RIGHT? I shoot a deathly glare at Kyouya. The guy is calm about the whole situation.

"It's old," Kyouya explains like a condescending teacher. "I was surprised it worked the first time."

My uniform is black from the yucky black stuff all over the machine. Kaoru is still in Haruhi's body. He has been, for the past 4 minutes and 33 seconds.

Complication no.2: Every time the clock ticks, Kaoru's learning more about Haruhi than me.

"You mean, Haruhi will be stuck in Kaoru's body forever?" Tamaki is aghast. Tamaki's words shape themselves into an arrow and it hits me right on target.

"NO HE WON'T!" Idiot. Of course that will NEVER happen.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi and Kaoru rush to calm me down. Damn it! Let me go! Let go of my arms so that I can pull that lever again. It will work. It will work for me. It has too!

"My precious Haruhi, in that unscrupulous twin's body?" Tamaki blabbers on again.

"Doesn't anyone care that I am suffering too, being in Haruhi's body?" Kaoru demands, in Haruhi's annoyed voice. He lets me go.

"Haruhi in Kaoru's body?" Tamaki sobs.

Suddenly, I'm aiming the gun at Tamaki and shooting like a maniac. A couple of ping pong balls hit Tamaki and bounce on his head.

"Hika-chan! Hika-chan!" Hunny is trying to stop me from physically harming Kaoru and Haruhi.

"SWAP BODIES NOW!" I yell. I demand.

"Hikaru, stop acting like an idiot!"

"SWAP BODIES NOW! COME ON, I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT."

"I'm sorry Hikaru," Kyouya sounds like he has never enjoyed himself more, "But simply ordering the impossible, will never work."

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO THEN?" I howl.

Major complication no.3: The machine gun will not work a second time. All other solutions fail. Kaoru is still stuck in Haruhi's body. Perhaps forever.

"I just had the most marvelous dream." I forgot about Renge. She's just awoken from her faint. "I dreamt that Kaoru and Haruhi swapped bodies!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DREAMT? THEY REALLY DID!" I really hate her stupid MOE. I really hate her wide eyed fan-girls look. I really hate the way she giggles and distorts the truth.

"What a wonderful idea. Renge can eat three bowls of this! It will surely be recorded…_as fiction._ Hikaru, even I'm not that stupid to believe two people can actually swap bodies."

I really hate her guts, full stop.

"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE HARUHI TO YOU?" I pull Kaoru over, remembering to do it as gently as I can. It's Haruhi's body after all.

"I'm not Haruhi," he angrily retorts.

"LOOK AT THE WAY HE SAYS IT! WHEN KAORU IS ANGRY HE BARES HIS TEETH BUT HARUHI NEVER DOES THAT!"

"What a cute angry face!" Renge squeals.

"Renge, I really have swapped bodies with Kaoru." Haruhi explains in Kaoru's voice. I think she actually feels sorry or responsible for the look of uncertain terror on Renge's face. It disappears in a second.

"Kaoru," she giggles, "I've always admired your acting skills."

Acting? Subconsciously, I signal to Kaoru. Next minute, Haruhi's delicate arms are wrapped around _me_.

"Can Haruhi act, Renge?" Kaoru asks slyly. Shit. I've never heard Haruhi's voice like that and…"Would Haruhi ever be able to do the brotherly love act?"

Renge has already fainted at the sight of Haruhi cuddling me. It's not Haruhi! It's my freakin' brother who is just doing too much! Doesn't he know that it's Haruhi's body?

"OMG. It's Haruhi and Hikaru!" A thousand stupid girls flood the room.

"IT'S NOT!" I scream. My body is on FIRE, even though I know it's just Kaoru in Haruhi's body. But it's Haruhi's fingers that are touching me, Haruhi's face that is inches from mine, Haruhi's smile that has never looked more seductive…WHEN KAORU GETS BACK IN HIS BODY, I'M GOING TO BURY HIM ALIVE. He's doing it on purpose, I know it. "KAORU AND HARUHI HAVE SWAPPED BODIES!" I scream out the truth. The milord is by my side, screaming out the truth.

"MOE!" the sea of fan girls drown us out.

"Haru-chan and Hika-chan have swapped bodies," Hunny squeals appealingly. "I can eat five cakes to prove it." And off he goes, to cake land. Mori toddles along with him.

"OMG, Kaoru, did you break up with Hikaru? Are you heart broken?" Fan girls surround Haruhi, who is looking completely nonplussed.

"No, I've swapped bodies with Kaoru."

"Can I please have your attention, princesses!" Tamaki is gallantly at the front of the room, with a glittery microphone. "Haruhi and Kaoru have swapped bodies."

Now believe it! Dammit! The evidence is right in front of your eyes. Here is Haruhi's body pressed against mine. Who would do that except Kaoru? Here is Kaoru's face looking clueless in this chaotic mess. Who would, except Haruhi? BELIEVE IT NOW!

"Oh Tamaki, that is a wonderful fantasy," girls faint like dominoes.

"Girls," Kyouya speaks up. "Due to some unfortunate events, Kaoru and Haruhi have swapped bodies."

There a massive bout of girly giggling.

"Oh, this is so wonderful, Kyouya. Is this a new event?"

"Is it really Fantasy Day, so soon?"

What the hell is Fantasy Day? I've never heard of it in my entire life.

"Oh, oh I love it. I can't bear it!"

"Fantasy Day: the day when all host club members mix and match. It's forbidden romance unleashed!"

"Of course, Kyouya is just saying the body switching thing, to make it even more appealing!" girls whisper.

Complication no.4: No one outside the Host Club believes Kaoru and Haruhi have swapped bodies. 

Why would we ever have some stupid fantasy day? WHY do girls make up things so easily, believe them, yet never believe the truth?

"Renge can eat three bowls of this! As manageress of the host club, Fantasy Day will now occur every month!"

I really hate Renge's guts. Now, Kyouya do your thing. Make those girls believe the truth!

"Kyouya," Renge pleads, "Fantasy Day?"

"Now, that wouldn't be a bad idea," he mutters. He smiles his beautifully fake smile at the girls. "Girls, if you sign up for next month's Fantasy Day today, you'll get a 20 discount."

Complication no.5: The Shadow King has joined the dark side again. He is lying and betraying us to make more money.

"People will not believe Kaoru and Haruhi have swapped bodies," Kyouya addresses us quietly afterwards. "After all, it is impossible."

THEN WHY DID IT HAPPEN? I want to throttle Kyouya until his face is red and screwed up. It's too still and calm, like a lake.

"Fantasy Day…" Tamaki is off in dream world, thinking about how he would get a chance with Haruhi. It's all his fault! His stupid machine gun is not supposed to exist in this world.

"Kaoru," I snap at Kaoru's body. "CUT IT OUT! You and Haruhi planned it, didn't you? You haven't really swapped bodies, have you? Because you know what? In reality, people can't swap bodies."

"Hikaru, damn it!" Haruhi's grip is surprisingly strong. I've never seen Haruhi's face so contorted. "I HAVE SWAPPED BODIES WITH HARUHI. BELIEVE IT!"

"Good acting," I snap. "How come you couldn't act before?"

"Hikaru," Kaoru's voice is firm. "I'm Haruhi, in Kaoru's body. Why would I lie to you? To everyone else? I know it's hard to believe, but I'm telling the truth."

"JUST STOP IT!" I scream.

"Not you, too," Haruhi's face scorns at me. I feel my stomach drop. "I thought you, out of everyone, would believe me. Do you know how freakin' hard it is? Going around in Haruhi's body? And it's been 20 minutes so far."

"However impossible it may seem," Kyouya continues, "the fact that body switching defies the laws of physics, has not been possible in this world and time, especially not possible in the 19th century, and that such a machine, if it really existed, would never be found in Tamaki's family attic, nor work after such a long period…this body switching really has occurred.

"Okay, okay…"I sob, "I believe you."

"Any sane person who has not witnessed what happened today will not believe that such an event has happened," Kyouya taps his glasses, "which is why we must resume our roles to avoid any trouble. If we go ranting out the truth, seeking help, we may end up in undesirable places such as being locked up in a mental hospital-"

Complication no.6: we may end up in a mental hospital.

"-Haruhi, you will have to act like Kaoru. Kaoru, you will have to act like Haruhi. Due to difficulties of the "Brotherly love" act", Kyouya glances at Haruhi, referring to her inability to act. "You may have one day to adjust to Host Club activities. After all, it is a trial for "Fantasy Day" as Renge calls it. Kaoru," Kyouya glances at my twin. He doesn't make mistakes, his Shadow King. He seems to know instinctively that Haruhi is in Kaoru's body and vice versa, and addresses the appropriate body. "-continue the brotherly love act with Hikaru, except it will look like Haruhi and Hikaru-"

Complication no.7: Haruhi's body is going to be making sexual advances towards me tomorrow.

"-That should raise considerable profits for this month. Fantasy Day is our excuse. Afterwards, everyone must resume their original roles, despite this fiasco. We cannot let the Host Club fall apart, can we?"

Complication no.8: I must make sexual advances towards Haruhi, who is in Kaoru's body, the day after tomorrow otherwise the Shadow King will personally kill me.

"Oh," Kyouya looks up from scribbling in his notebook, "this also means that you two will be going home to different place." He points at Kaoru and Haruhi. It takes a while for me to realize what he is saying.

Complication no.9: Haruhi, in Kaoru's body, is going home with me today. 

Complication no.10: Kaoru, in Haruhi's body, is not coming home with me today. 

"Do you have anything to do with this machine?" I demand. Kyouya is just way too calm. Why does he know all about it anyway?

"Why would I want Kaoru and Haruhi to swap bodies?" he replies coolly. "The machine gun came in a box, didn't it Tamaki?"

"Yes, yes."

"It also came with a very faded instruction manual, which I read his morning before Tamaki recklessly pulled the handle. Do not worry," Kyouya smiles, "I will investigate the last couple of pages which I haven't read. Soon, everything will be back to normal...in a month or two."

Complication no.11: Motivated by his evil purposes, the Shadow King will dawdle with the process.

"Give me the manual," I demand. "I want this resolved NOW."

"Problems like these require delicate time to solve, Hikaru."

Complication no. 12: the Shadow King will not give me the manual. 

"It's alright," soothes Haruhi. "I guess we're all a little shocked. But there is nothing we can do about it. I might as well be in Kaoru's body. Not too many hassles. Look on the bright side; I get to be a real boy for once." She laughs.

Complication no.13: Haruhi is acting like everything is okay.

There are too many immediate complications.

They say 13 is an unlucky number.

* * *

A/N: I had so much fun with this chapter, I wrote it in record time. Thank you for the comments so far! If you want to criticize, don't feel afraid to.

lu.e3


	3. Home, Sweet Home

**Chapter Three: Home, Sweet Home**

I want to go home, bury my head under the pillow, play some numbing game and forget about all this. Home, sweet home.

I forget. Haruhi's going home with me, in Kaoru's body.

"I hope Kaoru remembers to pick up those groceries," Haruhi murmurs. She's tugging at her short red hair and her eyes are following the lamp posts dashing past our limousine window. We're going back to my place.

"Pick up groceries?" I can never imagine Kaoru picking up groceries. All the maids take care of that!

"I was going to do that today because the fridge is empty. However since Kaoru is in my body, he has to pretend to be me. So I hope he doesn't forget otherwise Dad will be annoyed."

Arghh! _Dad_ will be annoyed? Last time he was angry, he inflicted major damage on milord. To this day, he still has the scars. Kaoru…no…Kaoru, what is he going _to do_? At least a father won't hurt his own child's body. _Right?_

"Wait," my mouth falls open in horror, "Does this mean he has to _cook_?"

"Yes. Let's just hope he doesn't blow up the kitchen."

"He doesn't know how to cook!"

"I've given him explicit instructions," Haruhi replies firmly. "It shouldn't be hard. He can ring me anytime for help."

Oh man. This is _not _okay.

"Why are we turning off the road?" Haruhi glances at me in surprise. I've already given instructions to our chauffeur.

"We're going to your house," I say determinedly. "We'll pretend we're having a sleepover or something."

"Kyouya already tried that. Dad said no. So Kaoru will have to pretend to be me."

Oh man.

"It won't be too bad," Haruhi turns to face me. She smiles slightly and her eyes are kind. "Kaoru and I have already figured things out. He's more sensible than you, so he won't make a big mistake."

Ouch. Thanks.

"Now, let's stop thinking about it. It will only make matters worse," Haruhi says in her cool and practical way. "Let's revise what we learnt in history today…"

"Are you _mental_?" I can't believe it. "Why are you perfectly okay being in Kaoru's body?! You aren't even freaking out. Do you like being in his body? Did you want to in the first place? Our bodies are identical. What made you-"

"Of course I don't want to be Kaoru's body," she interrupts sharply. "I was surprised. But I, unlike you, can keep a cool head. There's nothing you can do except try to fix the problem, which is what Kyouya is doing."

"He's up to something sinister!" I yell. "He's not trying at all!"

"He probably is," Haruhi mutters. "Look, we can't do anything now. I'll confront Kyouya tomorrow morning. But we've still got tonight to get through. So, let's do our history revision."

To anybody watching: it looks like Kaoru and I are revising history. I hate history.

What an odd picture. Haruhi has complete control over Kaoru's body. It's all _hers_ now.

* * *

To my relief, everything goes okay. All through dinner time, Haruhi didn't make a single exclamation of surprise at the service or the food. I could tell she was itching to do things herself instead of being serviced by a maid though. All through dinner, we were whispering to each other and sending Kaoru text messages under the table. Thank god he's okay. The maids didn't raise an eyebrow. Kaoru and I often do weird things like that. No, everything was fine. Until sleep time. I didn't realize there would be a problem until-

"Hitachiin-sama," a maid informs me, "I've changed the sheets of your bed."

My bed. Our bed. Kaoru and I sleep together. But tonight…Haruhi has to sleep with me?! _Don't freak out_. Of course not! Why I'll just sleep on the floor. No harm. Whew, problem solved.

We were sitting on the cushions and finishing a bit more homework after we had brushed our teeth. I've never liked doing homework better. It clouds your mind and you don't have to think about anything else. It was near 11pm and the maids came in to bid us goodnight.

"Hi-ka-ru." A hand touches my elbow. Soft hair brushes the back of my neck. The maids are at the doorway of our bedroom staring at me with big round eyes. What? What's wrong?

"Good night," Haruhi brushes her lips on my cheek. Very close to my mouth.

BANG

The door crashes close. There is the scurrying of steps and the sounds of hushed up gossip. "Masters…""Kissing…""Must be for their acts at school…""No it didn't seem…"

I'm up against the wall and I'm in absolute terror. The memory of that faint kiss, the tingling sensation of warm breath, how our noses touched, the cool spot of imprint…

In semi darkness, I watch her hazy golden eyes. Haruhi's occupying Kaoru's body, so it's all hers now. It's making me shake. Since the maids walked in on us, they have left. The door is firmly closed. The outside corridors closed off. The lights turned off. The outside sounds turned off. Just me and you, breathing softly and staring at each other.

Why did you kiss me on the cheek? Why are you doing nothing but staring intensely at me? WHY ARE THE LIGHTS OFF?

Damn. I-I-I'm turned _on._

"What's wrong?" She lifts Kaoru's perfectly arched eyebrows. Something is seriously wrong with me. But I can't think about that. Not when she's leaning forward and coming closer with every second. A few strands of red hair prick at her eyes and she brushes them away impatiently. Kaoru never does that. It's Haruhi alright.

"H-H-H-Haruhi?" I hear myself stammer.

She leans over and flicks my forehead. Another touch. My body trembles. "Are you okay?" The corners of her mouth are upturned in her characteristic manner.

"N-n-n-no," I stammer. She's sitting on two more cushions than I am, so all I see is the lower part of her face.

Suddenly, golden eyes are glaring at me. "Hikaru, what is wrong?"

"You kissed me on the cheek…"

"I have to act like Kaoru. Kaoru told me you guys kiss each other goodnight every night. I only kissed you because otherwise the maids would be suspicious, wouldn't they?" I slump to the floor with a loud groan.

"KAORU, I'M GOING TO THROTTLE YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK IN YOUR BODY AND FEED IT TO THE HUNGRY SHARKS IN OUR AQURIAUM!" I yell out the window. Hope he heard that.

"Eh?" Haruhi stands up and rolls her eyes. She picks up the scattered cushions and throws them in the corner. "I still can't believe how much stronger Kaoru is." The cushions slide down the bookshelf from their mis-throw.

"I'm stronger." I scowl.

The books are crashing to the ground one by one. BANG _bang_ BaNg… I hardly hear them.

"THE MAIDS ARE EVEN MORE SUSPICIOUS." I yell. "We don't do such a thing every night!"

"Kaoru said so…"Haruhi wrinkles her forehead. I groan again. So she chooses to believe my scheming, lying brother over me?

"Right," I say as pleasantly as I can, "Haruhi you can sleep in our bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" She throws me a quick searching glance.

"Are you thinking we'd sleep on the _same_ bed?" I choke. Whoa. Overload.

"No," she says with irritation. "Aren't you too proud and rich to be sleeping on the floor?"

"Excuse me?" I splutter. "I'll sleep in a sleeping bag."

"It's okay," she says wearily. "I'll sleep on the floor. I've done it before."

"No!" I push her fiercely onto the bed. Now it happens that Haruhi, a little surprised at my defensive/angry behavior, grabs onto me automatically. Next bewildering moment, I'm pinning her to the bed. We're looking at each other, eye to eye.

"Hikaru?"

Two seconds later, I'm on the other side of the room, flat against the wall, not facing her. "Just sleep in that." I mumble. "I'll sleep on the floor. I don't mind. You're the guest anyway."

"Well…if you insist." A second later, "Umm…Hikaru?"

"Yes?" I answer quickly.

"Just to let you know, I'm wearing these to sleep." She holds up loose shirt and trousers. "I'm not going to bed practically naked, which is what you guys do."

"Okay…" We don't sleep naked.

"Hikaru?" Why does she keep on calling my name?

"What?"

"Are you going to go to sleep? It's almost 11pm. We have school tomorrow."

Oh. Yes. I'm still clutching at the opposite wall like I'm stuck there.

* * *

The moonlight is flickering on our faces. I'm trying to sleep. It's not easy knowing that you're sleeping in the same room as Haruhi.

I wonder why.

A long time ago, it would have been so much fun sleeping with Haruhi and making Tono's hair stand on end. We even told her so and invited her. She said no thanks of course. B-but…that was when Haruhi was just a friend. Someone good to play with. Someone good to tease and flirt with. A tool in annoying Tono.

"Goodnight Hikaru." She says it automatically. "Thanks for lending me the bed."

"No problem. Goodnight Haruhi."

I hear the blankets rustle, the bed creak and then just soft breathing. Haruhi was a very special friend. Someone to laugh and make jokes with. Someone to talk to. I really enjoyed her company because she is like no other girl I've ever met. Then something changed one day. I don't know how and why. Now every time she looks at me, comes closer to me, touches me, I go insane.

Haruhi is more than just a friend.

Kaoru says I've fallen in love.

* * *

**The next morning:**

It was only 7am and I didn't want to wake Haruhi up, so I walked out of the bedroom only to bump into a maid.

"How was it?" she whispers timidly. "I heard a lot of _noises."_

"WHAT?"I curse. So the maids saw Haruhi in Kaoru's body kiss me on the cheek and jumped to conclusions?

"Bangs like the whole house was falling down…" the maid continued with a conspiracy voice. _That was the books falling off the bookshelf. _"A lot of yelling, though I couldn't hear what you were yelling about…" _Well then you should of heard what I was really saying instead of fantasying. _"A groan or two. Are you sure nothing happened?" "Nothing!" I turn a brilliant red. I make a mental note to have this maid fired.

"Nothing?" Haruhi walks out the bedroom with a clueless look. In this situation, it could be interpreted as feigned innocence.

"Nothing," the maid agrees with a smug expression. She eyes her sleeping attire. "I'll prepare for your morning showers." She bows politely and leaves with a smile that is too wide for my comfort.

"I'll like a morning shower," Haruhi says. It's the last thing the maid hears before she's out of earshot. "I usually have evening showers though." She looks at me quizzically. "Do you guys usually have morning showers?"

"No." I'm already banging my head on the wall and wishing for oblivion.

"Then, how did she know to prepare for showers?' Haruhi is puzzled. "How fancy. Other people preparing showers for you."

Please, just stop talking Haruhi. Please. You have _no idea_.

"Your showers are ready now," the maid is back. Haruhi is following her like a good puppy. They stop. "Hikaru," the maid turns, "aren't you coming?"

I forgot. I usually have showers with Kaoru. It's one of our odd habits that the maids are so used to.

Shit.

Does this mean I have to shower with Haruhi?

* * *

A/N: Thank you Reima-chan for beta-ing this!!! Merry xmas everyone. xD

lu.e3


	4. Showers

**Chapter Four: Showers**

I am sitting on the bathtub's edge and looking longingly at the tiny window which is too high for me to reach and escape from. Haruhi is sitting right next to me.

"We are not going to shower together, you got that?" I say it straight out. "And we are not going to shower one by one in front of each other either."

"Of course not," Haruhi replies. "That was what I was thinking when the maid pushed you in this bathroom after me. I didn't know you and Kaoru showered together."

"It would have been a problem for you to shower at all," I stress. "You're in Kaoru's body."

"I could invade his privacy," Haruhi sighs. "I only realized that when I reached this bathroom. I was half asleep until then, thinking I was back in my original body."

"How could you forget you're in my twin's body??!!" _Haruhi is the type of girl who would forget such a thing over night._ "Right. It would be a worse problem for us to shower together," I say grimly. A _major_ problem. I usually take 15 minutes for my showers. I can shorten that to 50 seconds. 10 seconds to get undressed and wet, 10 seconds to put soap on and lather, 10 seconds to rinse, 10 seconds to dry myself with a towel, 10 seconds to put my clothes back on. In total, 50 seconds of baring myself open in Haruhi's presence if we had to do this. It doesn't matter if she's not looking, she's still there while I'm naked. Yes, a major problem.

"I'm glad you agree," Haruhi says. I lean back because she suddenly smiles at me. A warm feeling kindles in my stomach. "Of course, it wouldn't be a problem for _you_ at all," Haruhi stands up and starts pacing around the bathroom.

"WHAT?" The warm feeling disappears.

"You're always showing off your body to people. It's not like you'd be embarrassed. You're used to showering with Kaoru, and this time it's exactly the same thing. The problem is that _I_ have to bear everything from this perspective. I'm not used to this. I'm a girl. Thank you for understanding. It's rare for you to empathize with people."

"…" How can I say anything after that?

Haruhi points at the door. "The problem now is that we're locked in."

"Uh-" I rattle at the door and yell at the top of my lungs. "LET US OUT! WE'RE NOT SHOWERING TODAY. WE NEED TO GET TO SCHOOL!"

"Hitachiin-sama," the maid admonishes through the thick door, "You shouldn't change your mind. Do not waste what I have prepared. You still have plenty of time before school. And I think you should definitely have a shower after last night."

"Damn you insolent maid," I grit my teeth. Hell yeah, that one is so going to be fired soon, once I get Kaoru to say so too. What was her name? Chiako-san.

"Excuse me," Haruhi speaks alluringly through the door, "May Hikaru and I have showers in separate bathrooms then?"

"_Separate _bathrooms?" The maid sounds astonished. "Are masters feeling okay? Shall I call the doctor? I-"

"NO!" I bellow. I caution furiously at Haruhi. Man, mention anything abnormal, she'll run to get the psychiatrist and we really will end up in a mental hospital.

"Well then, enjoy your showers." The maid leaves on a cheery note.

Haruhi sighs. "The problem is that we're being forced to take a shower together in here otherwise we're not getting out."

"If only I had my phone, or if this bathroom had a telecom, we could call another maid and get out." I run my eyes around the bathroom. All other escape routes are no good. There's nothing useful in here, and the window is so high; it's practically next to the 4 meter ceiling. Damn, who was that maid? Why is she being so difficult? Why is she smart? This bathroom is strategically placed in the loneliest section of our mansion, and hardly anyone passes by. The only person nearby is that maid, who will not let us out until we shower and has locked the door to ensure it. WHY DID SHE LOCK THE DOOR?! Why this bathroom is only opened from the outside? Something feels very wrong.

"Hikaru, we need to get out in time for school," Haruhi pulls me back to the current problem. "Either we shower so that maid gets us out or-" Her eyes are darting about everywhere and they rest on the puny window high above our heads. "You know what? Let's try to get to that window."

"ARE YOU MAD?"

* * *

Ten seconds later, Haruhi is balancing on my shoulders. "You got the window sill?" I gasp. 

It was the mark of our desire NOT to shower together, that we tried this stupid and risky method of escape.

"Push me up a little higher," Haruhi calls, her fingers still a good 10 cm from the window sill. I grunt and strain my muscles. One, two, three seconds…Damn! My arms hurt. "Hikaru! I almost got hold of it before you relaxed."

"It's hard," I curse. "Do you know how much heavier you are now?"

"It's this fault of the mansion," Haruhi snaps back. "Why is the ceiling more than 2 meters high?"

"It's a rich, stylistic mansion!"

"Back at home, it was always so easy."

"What? You mean you were climbing through windows all the time?"

"It was a game we used to play when I was a kid."

"Oh." A commoner game…oh.

"Let's try again. It's lucky the window has a sloped window sill. If it wasn't sloped, we'd never be able to touch it."

"Okay. Let's go again."

It was a strong mark of our desire NOT to shower together, that we tried this stupid and risky method of escape AGAIN.

After some more heaving and pain, Haruhi finally manages to grab onto the window sill. "PUSH YOURSELF UP!" I watch her anxiously, hovering around in case she falls.

"Kaoru's body isn't strong enough for this," Haruhi struggles.

"I told you he isn't strong."

"Shut up. Let me concentrate." Her arms are draped through the window. Her foot scratches at the walls trying to get a heave up. Stupid smooth walls.

Then, it happens in a second.

Haruhi's other foot kicks at some exposed pipes, she bangs her head on the window door, she lets out a cry of surprise and crashes down. Luckily, I had been watching her all the time. She falls straight into my open arms. The weight of her fall makes us topple into the bath tub. The pipes burst open and drips all over us.

"$(&&$."

"Hikaru?" Haruhi gasps. Her face is all murky. "Oh my god. Are you okay?"

I groan. The bathtub is very hard and cold against my back. Haruhi is soft and warm against my chest. "I don't think I broke anything. Haruhi?"

"I'm fine," she laughs and wipes my face. Her hand comes off all grey. Shit, what just dumped all over us? "You cushioned me from the fall."

Oh god. "You kicked it."

"What?" Haruhi looks at me anxiously. "What did I kick?"

""You kicked the pipes, the pipes broke because they were so old, because this is a bathroom we never use and that has never been renovated, which is why pipes are even exposed up there, AND NOW WE HAVE CRAP ALL OVER US!"

Sure enough the bathtub is full of the stuff. There are a few blobs on the floor. The pipe has thankfully stopped dripping. It was a small one.

"It stinks!" Haruhi exclaims and peels herself away from me. "Oh my god, we can't go to school like this."

We look at each other.

"What time is it?" I ask quickly.

"7:30am."

"Okay, reckon we can try to escape through the window in five minutes now that we know how and now that we know to be careful?"

"Yes."

It was a VERY strong mark of our desire NOT to shower together EVER, that we were willing to try this stupid and risky method of escape a THIRD time, despite a major failure the second time.

It was amazing how we had not realized another method earlier: faking a shower so the maid would get us out. That plan was now inappropriate because we now needed a shower _desperately._

"Hikaru, do you know how we'll be able to get to the other bathrooms from the outside? Are there two separate ones we can use to clean this muck off?"

"Yes."

"I have two options: invade Kaoru's privacy or disrespect his body by keeping it unclean. Considering this junk," Haruhi points at herself, "I really cannot leave it like this. I've got to wash it off today." I kneel down and Haruhi gingerly climbs on to my shoulders.

"Kaoru will be fine with it. Just don't look down when you shower."

"Okay, I can do that. It's not like I want to look down." Haruhi grabs onto my neck while I slowly rise.

"Right, I'm going to lift you up. Just grab the window sill like you did before and don't kick the freakin' pipe again."

"Right. When I get up there, I'm going to try pull you up."

"There's a ledge underneath the window, make sure you stand on it for support when you do."

"Yes. We can climb onto the roof from that."

"There should be ladder where we can climb down."

"We'll need to run to separate bathrooms. We can meet in the kitchen for breakfast.""

"Sounds good. Okay, I've pushed you up as far as I can go. Look up, grab that window sill and follow the plan. Be careful now."

"I'll be ca-" Haruhi stops in mid sentence, and her body just sags.

"What?" I blabber frantically. Haruhi slides off my shoulder and points at the window. I look. The window is missing a sill. Haruhi picks up the fallen window sill from floor. There is no way we can climb up there again. There is no way we can escape.

As we are standing there, the ripe odor filling up our noses and gagging us, Haruhi utters the terrible conclusion:

"We really have to have a shower here and now."

* * *

I'm half way through pulling my pants down. "Don't look!" I glance back to check that Haruhi's back is turned. Whew, she hasn't budged. 

"For the hundredth time," Haruhi mutters, "I'm not going to look. Why would I anyway?"

"I just wanted to check!" I stress.

"Hurry up and get in the shower. You're wasting water."

"Okay, okay!" I hop in and glance back again. Whew, she hasn't budged.

So, stuck with the option of showering in this bathroom, in each other's presence, the best way was to shower one at a time. I mean, can you imagine us both naked in the same shower????!!! NO!

Since I was acting like the world had ended, Haruhi got me to shower first before her. She said to get it over and done with. It was still no reassurance. As an extra precaution, I kept my boxer shorts still on, while I was showering. _Just_ to be on the safe side. You never know, Haruhi might turn around by accident and see me.

10 seconds to get wet. Right. I glance back through the glass door; Haruhi hasn't turned around. 10 seconds to soap and lather. Right. I glance back; Haruhi hasn't turned around. Whew, this is going better than expected. 10 seconds to rinse. I glance back; Haruhi hasn't turned around. 10 seconds to get out and – oh my god! I haven't washed the crap off yet! Why is it so hard to get off? Okay, more soap. I scrub and scrub and scrub. I've spent more than one minute practically naked in Haruhi's presence!

"Haruhi, this stuff is so hard to get off!!!"

"What?"

"DON'T TURN AROUND!"

"I haven't," Haruhi is exasperated. "Of course it is hard to get off. Do you have a hard sponge you can use?"

"Sponge?"

"I think you do. I saw it before. It's-"

"DON'T TURN AROUND TO SHOW ME."

"I'm not," Haruhi sighs. "Stop being so paranoid. You've got your boxer shorts on anyway. As I was saying, I think the sponge is to your left."

I look left. Sure enough, there is a yellow sponge hanging off a hook. Man, I've never used this bathroom before. Haruhi's memory is damn good. I get scrubbing my legs with earnest.

"YES, it's coming off."

"Well, that's good-"

"DON'T TURN AROUND TO SEE."

"For the ten billionth time," Haruhi huffs, "I'M NOT TURNING AROUND."

"Okay, okay…sorry."

"Oh my gosh!" I hear the clatter of feet.

"&!!!! I SAID DON'T TURN AROUND! &!!!"

"I HAVEN'T!" Haruhi yells. "Are you finished yet? I was shocked because it's 8:00am. If you don't get out now, we're going to be late to school."

I've only just finished scrubbing my legs. "Are you kidding me? 8am? I've haven't even scrubbed my upper body."

"Alright, this is it. You've got to finish. I've got to shower. We have to eat breakfast. We have to pack our bags. We have to get to school. And we have half an hour to do all that." I hear the sound of sliding fabric.

"What the hell are you doing?" I'm panicking.

"Taking my clothes off."

"WHAT?"

"The bath tub is no use. There's only one shower. I need to shower now. I'm getting in there with you."

"WHAT!!!!???? NO WAIT! DON'T! WE'LL JUST BE A BIT LATE TO SCHOOL…"

"Hikaru, I don't want to be late to school." Haruhi snaps. "As a scholarship student, missing the first lesson is going to cost."

"No, don't look. NOOOO!!!!"

"Hikaru, it's impossible for me to get in there without looking at you." I hear the soft patter of feet. She can already see through the foggy glass door! I turn quickly to face the tiles.

"&$&$&!!!"

"Stop swearing." The door opens with a clunk. "It's not the end of the world. You're not naked. You're still wearing your boxer shorts. I haven't taken my boxer shorts off either." A slippery hand grabs the sponge from me. "If you're not using it, I'm using it."

$#&&&$!!!!

While I am standing there, absolutely dead and just letting the water wash over me, Haruhi scrubs herself industrially. I don't want to open my eyes or turn around. In these dead moments, I hear the sounds of water, soap and bubbles….lalala…

Something hard starts scratching my back. "What? WAIT-"

Haruhi pushes me ruthlessly against the tiled wall. "I've finished. If you're not going to scrub yourself clean, I'll do it. We're not going to waste time or water."

"No," I stumble about. "I can do it myself-"

"Yeah, but you're slow." It feels nice. I admit it. The movements have a solid rhythm. She does it firmly, not too hard to peel my skin off, but not too pathetically either. So I just let her scrub my upper body. I relax.

Until…

Now it happens that my boxer shorts are the kind that absorbs a lot of water. Considering that I have been standing in the shower for a very long time, they start to get laden with lots of water. They start to become very heavy. Now it also happens that the boxer shorts are old, so the elastics are loose.

Because I am relaxing, I am completely oblivious to them slipping slowly downwards until-

"Uh…Hikaru?" Haruhi stops scrubbing. I hear something slop onto the floor. My eyes fly open. My boxer shorts are on the ground.

"&s$h&d$$hu$!!!!!! DON'T LOOK! DON'T LOOK! DONTLOOKDON&t&f$k!!!"

* * *

A/N: . hehe. Happy New years soon everyone! Thanks for the amazing reviews so far. 

lu.e3


	5. Kaoru

Note: still in Hikaru's POV

**Chapter Five: Kaoru**

After you have experienced extreme shock, something weird happens to you.

_Kyouya smirks at me. "I heard something happened this morning-"he starts delicately._

"_Nothing happened." I snap. I'm going to ignore him. And I'm going to ignore the person behind him._

_Kyouya turns around deliberately to face Haruhi, with whom he had been speaking to earlier. With a perfectly executed hesitant voice, he asks her; "Haruhi, did you see Hikaru's…?" _

"_She didn't!" I interrupt hotly. _

"_Oh? So something did happen." There is satisfaction in that tone._

"_No-is-"_

_Kyouya raises a quizzical eyebrow at Haruhi. "How do you feel?"_

"_I-" Haruhi mumbles._

"_Perhaps…scarred for life?"_

_The time ticks by. The silence is thick and suffocating._

"_Yes."_

I need to calm down. I'm splashing cool water onto my hot face. I told Haruhi and Kyouya just then to go to form period without me. I still have a few minutes in the male bathrooms to make myself more composed.

Dammit! It's not working. The water sprays and drips everywhere. It makes it worse. It reminds me of showers. It makes me remember how-

No. Nothing happened. Convince yourself: nothing happened.

A scrumptiously sweet smelling pretty cherry fragrance drifts past my nose. Weird. Like I said, I am IN SHOCK. This is a guy's bathroom. Who would be spraying that stuff around here? Shock stuffs up your sense of smell.

I stare at myself in the tiled mirrors. I still look okay…

"Hikaru?" Someone leans lightly over and appears abruptly in the mirror. "Hey, hey hold it. It's just me. Are you okay?"

"Kaoru," I say weakly. For a second, the image of Haruhi made me go weak in the knees and I almost toppled over onto the floor. But it's only my twin – in Haruhi's body. He wraps his arms around me.

"I missed you," he says softly. "What are you doing in here?"

I've never spent a night without Kaoru before. Just to be with him again is a huge relief. _I missed you too,_ I say softly in my mind.

On the other hand, he's in Haruhi's body. And he's burying his face in my chest and moving it from side to side.

"Kaoru," I hiss, "I missed you too, now would you please let go of me because you know what you're in Haruhi's body and everyone is staring at us."

He lets go of me and glances behind him. Several girls are peeping into the boy's bathroom at the sight of us together.

"OUT! No peeping in the boy's bathrooms!" I roar, scattering them away. "Perverts." I mutter.

Kaoru grins at me mischievously. "It's only because you're flustered that Haruhi's body is hugging you," he replies teasingly.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, hey, what's up? You're not _upset_ are you?" Kaoru draws me back to the bathroom.

"I'm not but…" _but I am upset._

In the background I hear a commotion. It is very loud. I hear the rich tones of milord. Everyone must have arrived to fuss over Haruhi. I also hear the rich tones of Renge. She's gossiping about seeing me and Haruhi in the bathrooms. Damn the rumours! It's my twin in Haruhi's body!

Haruhi._ This morning._

"Is it worse?" Kaoru nods, upon seeing my face deepen in colour. "Jeez, Hikaru you're reacting even to the _thought_ of her."

Him saying that makes it worse! I have become a shaking _nothing_ when it comes to Haruhi. When? How? Why? Have I become so shy and afraid? Especially now. A small reasonable part of my brains goes: Hikaru, it's natural for you to react like this after what happened this morning.

NO. Remember nothing happened.

Kaoru eyes my face going through a range of expressions: all containing agony of some sort. He pats my arm sympathetically. "I promised you, didn't I? I'll help you."

I sigh. "I can't get myself into the Hitachiin demeanor when it concerns…her." _And I always make embarrassing mistakes._

"You mean you lose the attitude we're so famous for?"

"Yeah."

The tap drips. That cherry smell is really getting onto my nerves and spells out my growing insanity.

"How was it being Haruhi?" I change the subject abruptly and regret it instantly. Another awful subject that's been tossed around my mind. KAORU IS IN HARUHI'S BODY! I know I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop. There's something ominous about that fact. Some impeding doom, which I haven't registered yet. Or maybe it's that cherry smell making me feel uneasy.

"Wonderful," Kaoru says without hesitation. He could be implying several things.

"_Kaoru!_"

"Okay, okay, I'll be serious." He holds up his hands defensively. He pauses. "Weird. Strange. Terrifying. At least I only managed to burn the food a little bit and Ranka put it down to stress at school." He shakes his head and laughs softly. "I kept on looking over my shoulder for a maid. I had to do everything by myself. If I had to sum it all up in one word, it would be tiresome. But interesting" Kaoru adds. "That's how commoner's run their lives."

"That's two words." I say grudgingly.

"Whatever. You get what I mean." Kaoru leans on the tiled walls and a flicker of curiosity enters his eyes. Before his mouth opens, I know he's going to ask about me.

"Y-"

"Hey, let's get back and go to form," I interrupt and brush past him. Not so fast. Kaoru knows I'm trying to avoid something. He easily follows me out the bathroom and down the corridor.

"How was it being _with_ Haruhi?"

I close my eyes.

"Did something happen?"

"NO!!" Kaoru is taken back by my outburst. I uncurl my fist. _"Nothing happened."_

"Hikaru?" Kaoru questions. I let out my breath slowly. I can't lie to my twin. I've never been able to. So finally I acknowledge the truth.

"Something happened."

_We had a shower. Together. And then…_

_---_

_Slop. My shorts dropping to the floor. _

"_Uh-" Haruhi stuttering and turning scarlet. She loosens her grip on the sponge and it slips all the way down my chest. A tangle of desperate and panicking limbs. The bathroom echoes with our voices; mine the loudest of all. I get painfully shoved to the wall. Bang. The shower door is quickly opened. I am standing and yelling alone._

_---_

Why did it happen to me? Why? I don't understand!

---

_I am running out to find my shorts. Only to realize they're still in the shower cubicle. I run back in and slip. Haruhi moans and turns around, but I'm already up and about, hopping on one leg and trying to put slippery wet shorts on._

_---_

"Hikaru-" Kaoru touches me reassuringly on the shoulder. "What happened?" I shut my eyes tighter at the memory and stand still.

---

_We got dressed in excruciating awkwardness. We went out and had breakfast. We packed our bags. We got into the limousine. We went to school. We avoided each other. We didn't look at each other. We didn't talk. We didn't touch. _

_Then I found myself in the bathrooms at school, wondering if I was still sane. I started smelling cherries…and now-_

_---_

Now, when you are standing in relative silence with your eyes closed, your sense of smell is heightened.

That cherry smell _again_! I'm afraid it's been permanently fixated into my head after the shock this morning. Even outside the bathroom I can smell it. I'm going insane. It wafts through my nostrils and splits into a number of layers. Cinnamon. A hint of lavender. Hot strawberry. Cherry dominates. I'm going insane. Oh my god, I going insane.

It smells like soap.

That was when it hit me. It _was_ soap. _And it was coming off Kaoru who had been with me from the bathrooms to now._

I gasp and push my twin away. The smell doubles as he moves through the air past and away from me. I point a shaking finger at him.

"**You had a shower **_**too**_**?"**

"Eh?" Kaoru looks thoroughly confused at my outburst. I can see his brain ticking. "_**Too?**_ You had a shower this morning?" His mouth falls open slowly. "You had a shower with Haruhi? Is _that _what happened?"

"The point is," I stress, "You had a shower in HARUHI'S BODY? I CAN SMELL THE SOAP OFF YOU!" This is the impeding doom I had been dreading. This is it.

Kaoru stares at me for a split second. His face is as still as stone. "Yes." He answers calmly.

I go all cold.

* * *

"Hey, HEY," Kaoru ducks and dodges easily from my swishing arms. His face is streaming with tears of laughter. "I WAS JOKING! Stop it, you might hurt Haruhi's body. It's fragile." 

I stop and sag onto the floor.

"If I had showered in Haruhi's body, everyone would want to bash the living daylights out of me. You would never forgive me. See?" Kaoru grins.

I lost myself. I almost inflicted damage.

Kaoru's grin falters. "I was only joking. I didn't shower. I just washed my face, arms, legs without taking much clothes off. I washed my hair in the sink."

"Sorry."

Kaoru, alarmed at my behavior, sits down next to me. "I wouldn't do that. I swear Hikaru, I didn't see a thing."

"You're sometimes a pervert," I growl.

"I promise I didn't see anything." Kaoru repeats. "And I won't."

I nod.

Then I scowl. "Why did you have to use that awful cherry smelling soap?"

"I didn't know until I used it. It belongs to Ranka."

"Makes sense." I wrinkle my nose.

Relieved that I was acting normal again, Kaoru glances at me. "You and Haruhi had a shower this morning?"

I stand up and dust myself off. "I remember something." I change the topic. "That maid, Chiako-san. I want to fire her."

Kaoru looks annoyed at me changing the subject. Then he shapes his lips into a familiar pout. "But Chiako-san is my favourite maid!"

"WHAT??!!"

"Hikaru, tell me what happened." It isn't a question. It's an order. So I tell him.

As I'm telling the story, I grow more and more suspicious at the smile slowly forming on Kaoru's face. As I reach the final sentence, Kaoru bursts out laughing. He tries to stop it.

"Sorry Hikaru but-" he collapses into giggles. "fhagahIt-ghft-worked."

"You know what?" I approach him menacingly. "I just realized something."

"What?" Kaoru feigns innocence. It's super effective with Haruhi's big brown eyes but it won't work on me. I know my brother too well.

"Why is it that Chiako-san happens to be your favorite maid? Why did she lock me and Haruhi in the old bathroom? Why is it that we couldn't open the door from the inside? Why-"

"I don't know what you're talking about Hikaru!"

"Quit it." I say sternly. "Why is it that we couldn't escape, that bathroom was innocently empty of all things useful, why is it that maid--"

Kaoru stands up and faces me squarely. "Did you think I would purposefully plan something like this? Text Chiako-san with instructions. To prepare your showers in the old bathroom, to remove all useful items of escape, to fiddle with the lock until only a key would open it from the outside, to not let you out until you shower, to-"

I lunge for Kaoru. He fights back, but I trap him against the wall. "When you get back in your body, be prepared for hell," I hiss in a deadly voice.

Kaoru's eyes are lowered. There is silence for a heartbeat. "We're in a dark corner in a dark bathroom. You're pressing me to the wall. Nobody can hear what we're whispering about. I'm in Haruhi's body. To any observers, it looks like-"

Cursing I jump away.

"Hikaru, Haruhi?" The pot plants are alive with whispers. "Oh, they know they're caught."

"Did you see how they stared so passionately at each other? OMG."

The pot plants rustle with more newcomers. "Ohhh, I missed the kissing."

!!!!? Girls were ready to go this far? Hiding in the ornamental pot plants in the boy's toilets just to see us????!!!!

Kaoru smiles. "You know how vicious the gossip girls are at this school. The rumors have started, brother."

---

"HEY! Wait up! What's with your behavior? Are you depressed?" Kaoru tries to catch up with me. I feel oddly empty as I march to our home room. We're a little late to form period.

"Why are you doing this? What's the reason?" _I really like her and I didn't want this to happen. _

"Doing what?" Kaoru trips and stumbles onto me.

"OMG! That's the second Hikaru Haruhi scene today! They can't restrain themselves." A thousand girls faint.

"Oh! Haruhi is so sexily-!" One lone girl manages to say before she faints at the scene.

I push Kaoru's roaming fingers away viciously. "This," I grate. His fingers were up my shirt! Kaoru grins. "The fact that you're angry at me in this form proves something."

"What?" I snap, moving as fast as I can from the gossip girls' clutches. Kaoru clings onto me. "You planned everything so you could _prove_ something?"

"You're angry at _me _over Haruhi, you were willing to bash _me_ up even though I'm in Haruhi's body, and you're not as nervous as I'd expected you to be in this situation." His fingers creep up on me again.

I stare at Kaoru.

"Haruhi doesn't look like Haruhi, but you still have the hots for her, not me." He laughs.

"What are you getting at?" I'm starting to get annoyed.

"You really love her." Kaoru whispers softly. There is a tinge of sadness. _I…really…love…her?_

"And you're not that shallow as much as I'd like to think-" my twin adds as an afterthought.

_Bang_

The sentimental moment is over in a flash.

"WHAT? What did you say?" Kaoru laughs at my indignation. _I really love her? _"You could have found that out by asking me or something! You still did it for pure entertainment and embarrassment on my behalf! I'm not forgiving you!" I yell.

_Haruhi going red in the face. Me screaming my head off and trying to run through glass. Haruhi pushing me through the door. Me trying to find my shorts and realizing that they're still in the shower cubicle. Haruhi not looking at me. Me trying to run through glass again. Haruhi pushing me through the door again. Me struggling to put shorts on for five full minutes. Me dancing naked in full view of Haruhi. ---(memory altered due to traumatized brain.)_

"Hikaru!" Kaoru protests. "She was bound to see you anyway…if you two got together. You've become so shy all of a sudden. Someone had to speed up the process. I wasn't just making trouble."

_Kyouya cross examining Haruhi. "How do you feel?"_

"_What do you think?"_

"_Perhaps…scarred for life?"_

"_Spot on." --- (memory altered due to traumatized brain)_

I smile at my twin menacingly. "I'm sorry Kaoru, but you're still going to experience hell when you get back into your body."

"Hikaru, stop shaking my body!" Haruhi suddenly passes by and admonishes me. She carries a pile of books in her arms and she has just got out of form period. Damn, I missed form. Haruhi catches my eye. I go scarlet. Naturally my trembling arms drop Kaoru in an instant. And suddenly we're looking at each other for the first time since what happened this morning. Our gazes snag. I drop my eyes. I twist my fingers tightly and feverishly together at the sudden tremors rippling through my body. "Why didn't you two come to form period?" Haruhi picks up her angry outburst. "Everyone was moaning over me, poor Kaoru where's Hikaru, and the real me was marked down as absent which is not a good thing for a scholarship student."

"Sorry Haruhi," Kaoru immediately apologizes. "Hikaru was acting weird and I was worried."

"Sorry Haruhi," I mumble.

"No," Haruhi makes to take a step closer to me. "Hikaru are you-"

"Ah here are the devilish twins!" Tamaki skids past and points accusingly at us, his face a mad impersonation of Ranka's. Kyouya is in the shadows smiling faintly. Honey and Mori are suddenly towering over me and looking at me like I've committed a crime.

"I know why you're acting weird today," Kaoru pipes up in front of everyone. "You're upset." He glances at Haruhi and then slyly smiles straight at me. _I'm helping you, remember? _He mouths at me. His smile returns. It's one full of trouble.

_Uh-oh_

In a very loud voice, he says: "You're upset because Haruhi doesn't think much of It. She's _scarred for life,_ rather then pleased."

Haruhi's expression goes all blank.

Blood rushes to my face.

The expressions on the other Host Club members double in strength.

There is no other reason for my brother's actions but this one:

Kaoru Hitachiin is making it hell for me before I make it hell for him.

* * *

A/N: Originally this was one chapter, then I made into two, then I made it into one again. xD Thank you KinKitsune01 for reminding me about Kaoru handling Haruhi's body. If Haruhi had a shower, Kaoru would face the same problem yes? Mahahawahaha! And rini anointed436 for sending me the nicest/supportive PM which made me re edit this chapter and Reima-chan my ongoing beta! Since Kitari Crystal mentioned the problem of Kaoru and Haruhi going to the toilet, next chapter is going to be the toilet episode! –laughs- You guys are the nicest! Further comments/suggestions/crit welcome! 

lu.e3


	6. Toilets

**Chapter Six: Toilets**

Haruhi is two seats away from me.

"_Today, in our ecology unit, we are going to continue to look at adaptations. Remember organisms have adaptations in order to increase their chances of survival in a particular environment. Adaptations can be learned or inherited. Be careful about the difference."_

She always has an intense look of concentration during class.

"_Let's look at this mudfish as an application of the theory we learnt yesterday."_

I think it is funny how someone can concentrate so hard on boring mudfish.

"_There are generally three types of adaptations; structural, behavioral and functional."_

Her eyebrows are pulled together as she concentrates on important points.

"_An example of an adaptation is the mudfish's eyes which are situated at the top."_

She's got this soft glow to her eyes when she's listening. She blinks slowly when she thinks hard.

"_From young fish to adult fish, the eyes move until they are only on one side."_

When she is puzzled, she wrinkles her nose. It's cute.

"_Thus the adult mudfish's vision is always situated in the direction of incoming predators or prey. No energy is wasted in seeing unnecessary things . Can anyone tell me what type of adaptation this is? "_

And her mouth…

The corners are turned down?

Damn. _Damn. _She must be thinking about seeing me naked and how it left her scarred!

Stop dwelling on it Hikaru! It's done and over. There is nothing you can do. Kaoru was just teasing. Haruhi wouldn't...

I CAN'T STOP MYSELF FROM THINKING ABOUT THIS!

That was 20 seconds of not thinking about it before I thought about it. I can't help it! Class is so boring. My thoughts automatically drift towards her. I can't help but watch her every move. And watching and thinking about Haruhi leads to the showers incident. Surely I am not _that_ scarring. _There's nothing wrong with me physically, so why would anyone be scarred, everyone likes how I look, they go crazy when we show skin and why Haruhi, but Haruhi is different, no but maybe it's because of that, no it must be because there is something wrong with me, otherwise she wouldn't be frowning, oh my god maybe she hates me now, she doesn't like me anymore, she thinks I'm not good enough-_

"Excuse me Sir," Haruhi shoots her hand up.

_Look how she is so determinedly trying to concentrate and pushing all thoughts of me away by asking academic questions. She's even pale doing it. And she doesn't look at _

"Yes Kaoru?" Our biology teacher raises an eyebrow.

"May I please go to the bathroom?"

**The bathroom? **

"Yes." The teacher nods.

There is the scrap of the chair being pushed. Haruhi stands up looking slightly pale.

**That was when I realized. Haruhi, in Kaoru's body, needs to go to toilet.**

"NO YOU CAN'T!" I scream. I stand up. My chair crashes to the floor. All my chaotic earlier thoughts disappear.

The class is dead silent. The teacher is looking flabbergasted.

"Erm…" I shuffle agitatedly from one foot to another. _It must be strange for you to prevent someone from going to the toilet. You have to explain it. _"Er…it's, um, it's because…it's because Kaoru has an urinating disorder!"

"**An urinating disorder?"**

"YES!" I say, glad that I thought up of something. The class bursts into hurried whispers.

"I never knew that!"

"I wonder what it wrong with him."

"Maybe there's something wrong with his-"

Haruhi raises her eyebrows. Kaoru narrows his glare. I put on my sad face and try not to laugh. "It's very sad. He's had it since he was ten. It's one of the ways you can tell us apart if you- oh oops."

"Hikaru Hitachiin, stop making disruptions in my class and let your brother go to the toilet," the teacher snaps over the fainting noises of the girls. "Kaoru left my class to go to the bathroom last week. There is no such disorder."

Desperate, I grab onto Haruhi before she leaves. _She can not go to the toilet and strip down. She'll see Kaoru. I can't let that happen because we're identical. It would be like it happening all over again. _

"No, I mean," I plead towards the class. "Kaoru has a urinating **disease**. He got it last week!"

"**An urinating disease?"**

"Yeah, it's a bacterial infection." Kaoru's fingers are twitching. Oh this is good. Revenge, I mouth at him. "It's contagious. It's horrible!" The class breaks into discussion. They seem to believe it. Kaoru's reputation is going down. Ha ha.

Suddenly my twin stands up. He has suddenly gone pale.

"Sir," he says, discomfort obviously leaking out from his tone. "I need to go to the toilet too."

**Kaoru, in Haruhi's body, needs to go to toilet **_**too?**_

"YOU CAN'T," I scream.

The teacher folds his arms and stares at me skeptically. "Oh and why can't Haruhi go to the toilet as well, Hikaru? Because he also has the same urinating disease?"

"YES." I say in relief.

"And Haruhi got it from Kaoru?"

"YES."

The class bursts into whispers.

Shit. I implied something. "No, I mean NO."

Kaoru looks like I've dumped icy water all over him. Haruhi has already raised her eyebrows beyond her hairline.

"Quiet," the teacher snaps and the class falls silent. "Back to what I was saying earlier. Hikaru I will not tolerate-"

I've already run out of the classroom, tearing after Haruhi and Kaoru who walked out to the bathrooms.

"YOU GUYS CAN'T!!!"

"Shut up Hikaru," my twin hisses as I catch up to him. "Did you have to make a scene in class? Now everyone knows something is up."

"But I couldn't let you just tear off and strip Haruhi naked!" I protest.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi glares at me.

Shit. "I mean-"

"I know that," Kaoru stresses. "But we could have discussed this outside the classroom."

"Do you really need to go to the toilet?" a note of panic enters my voice. "Can't you hold it in or something?"

"We have to go to the toilet some time sooner or later, Hikaru!" Haruhi shouts. Kaoru pushes the bathroom door open.

"Think of something!" I dance around agitatedly. "Think of something before you guys can't hold it in anymore."

"How can we not avoid this!?" Kaoru hops about. "I really need to go the toilet!"

"It's not like we can go to the toilet without taking our pants off!" Haruhi hops around. "I really need to go the toilet!"

"Hurry…think of something." I moan.

"Why don't you think of something?" Haruhi angrily retorts. Her face is blue.

Panicking, I say the first thing that jumps in my mind. "Just go with your pants on. There are spare uniforms."

"Are you stupid?" Haruhi is bent over. "Then we have to take our pants off just to change."

Oh my god. Think. _Think._

"Mudfish."

"WHAT?" Both of them jump in shock.

"Damn, you idiot, just made it worse," Kaoru gasps, jumping about.

"I really need to go!" Haruhi moans, doubling over.

"Be like the mudfish." I ramble desperately. "They have eyes situated in the right position, so they only see _what is necessary_. Now get adapting to this situation!"

"Hikaru-" Perhaps Haruhi opens her mouth to correct me about the biology concept but Kaoru cuts in.

"You prat Hikaru," Kaoru groans. "My eyes can't move to the top of my head. And even if I could then I have to rely on touch. I might accidentally touch something."

Oh my god. OH MY GOD! Think. _Think._

Kaoru and Haruhi's eyes meet for a second. There is an imperceptible nod.

Bang. The cubicle doors behind me click close. I look around me.

_Kaoru and Haruhi are no longer there._

OH MY GOD! They've gone to the toilet!

"YOU CAN'T!" I scream, banging furiously on the doors. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T LOOK DOWN GUYS. DON'T LOOK DOWN. HURRY UP BE QUICK. KAORU IF YOU EVER, I WILL SERIOUSLY DISOWN YOU AS MY TWIN. DON'T YOU DARE-"

"I'm done Hikaru," A moment later, Kaoru is suddenly gripping my shoulder hard. "You'll do anything if you're desperate to go the toilet."

"I-I-I've got to go to class now," Haruhi rushes out after quickly dashing her hands under the tap water.

"You-" I stop yelling. I feel a curious sensation between my legs.

"Did you say you'll disown me as your twin?" Kaoru asks. He looks extremely pale and he is shaking a little. "I did it as fast as I could."

"I didn't mean that!" I suddenly know what the sensation is. I panicked so much that now _I_ need to go the toilet. I reach for the cubicle but Kaoru flicks my hand away.

"Hey I was just freaking out. I over reacted. I didn't mean it! I mean there was nothing you could do. And you didn't peek did you?" _What the hell has gotten into my twin? _

He tightens his grip on my wrist.

"Do you need to go to the toilet?"

Baffled, I nod. "Let me go."

"No."

"WHAT?!"

"You're desperate to go the toilet. You'll do anything."

"KAORU let me go to the toilet! I said sorry. Let's discuss this after I go."

I struggle but Kaoru's grip is iron like. "You want to go to the toilet. You're so weak because of that, you can't even break out of Haruhi's grip."

"KAORU I REALLY NEED TO GO TO THE TOILET!"

"Now you know how we felt."

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR REVENGE! I SAID I WAS SORRY."

"I'm not avenging you."

"KAORU I'M GOING TO PEE IN MY PANTS RIGHT NOW. LET ME GO."

"I will if you agree to do act no. 15 with me today for Fantasy Day at Host Club."

"OKAY WHATEVER NOW LET ME GO."

Kaoru's fingers loosen. I dash into the cubicle.

Ah…

_Finally._

Act no. 15?

"Wait," I flush the toilet, dash out and start shaking my twin. "ACT NO. 15!!!????"

"Yep." Somehow all the color has returned back into Kaoru's face.

Act 15: as in Kaoru accidentally hurts a body part and I have to kiss it better.

"No," I try to keep myself steady. "NO I AM NOT DOING THAT. I'M NOT GOING TO KI-"

"Shall I tell Haruhi how you're a liar and can't keep your word?"

"NO. W-w-w-what are you going to get me to kiss?""

"It's called a surprise, Hikaru," Kaoru smirks. "It should be fun now that I've got _extra_ body parts." He smiles happily.

Oh my god. OH MY GOD. EXTRA body parts? Female? As in he is going to get me to kiss-

"Go wash your hands now." Kaoru has a wicked smile plastered on his face. Revenge back, he mouths.

* * *

A/N: Finally stopped being lazy and typed this chapter up. xD I always seem to hint at the next chapter do I? xp My learning of biology is slowly beginning to fade away so sorry if the information up top is inaccurate. Mudfish are cool! Thank you everyone for the reviews! Some were really helpful! Additional comments etc always welcome. 


	7. Brotherly Act I

**Chpater 7: Brotherly Act I**

Part One:

What am I going to do?

The heat of the afternoon blurs my senses. My bag feels heavy on my shoulders. Students murmur around me. Their bodies push me little by little. I am going towards somewhere. A door. It is slightly ajar. The door looks different today. The first time I opened that door, I was afraid. Now I am feeling fear all the way inside again. And the worst thing is I am feeling terrified, alone.

Feeling petrified, for the stupidest reason in the world.

"Hiiiiiikaru!" A buoyant Hunny senpai grabs me by the collar and pulls me in before I make a run for it. "Wheeeeeere have you beeeeeen? Everyone is here already!"

"I-"

Haruhi rests on the sofa reading a book, and she glances up. Before our eyes meet, Kaoru pops up in front of me with a grin and my heart stops fluttering. "You can't avoid it. You've got to keep your word, otherwise I'll tell Haruhi how you're a liar." Oh yes, thank you Kaoru for reminding me –for the billionth time- that I have to kiss _something_ of Haruhi's body, while you're in it today. My brother steps aside. My mouth opens in shock. Hundreds and _hundreds_ of girls seated on sofas, on cushions, on tables, on _anything_- "Everyone's been looking forward to today!"

"Cut it out will you?" I mutter under my breath, still trying to register _how many_ people are here. Their chattering deafens me. All of them are half mad with excitement. My twin flounces away, leaving me to deal with the sight myself.

"Hikaru!" Tamaki looks at me sternly. "You're late. And on our inaugural Fantasy Day too!" _Screw this stupid event. I'm going home. _I take a step back but Tamaki shuts the door firmly. I suddenly face his sparkling eyes which hold a little too much of excitement. "Hikaru! You know I get to charm the girls with Haruhi in Kaoru's body today since-"

"You don't need to!" I snarl. "STAY LIKE THE LONELY PRINCE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE."

"Now now Hikaru, calm down," Kyouya graces by, notebook in hand. "Make sure today works. We're aiming for maximum profits today. I'll give you ten minutes to compose yourself." And so he hints about my act.

I didn't want to do this. Tamaki slouches away with a hurt look on his face. Kaoru is in the far corner chatting with girls, not by my side. Haruhi is placed in the middle of the room where she can easily see me and Kaoru when we do our act. I didn't want any of this.

But I still have 10 minutes before - that.

I feel tired. I never consciously considered kissing Haruhi until Kaoru opened up the possibility by forcing me to think about it in a panicking manner non stop all day today.

First I panicked like hell. Second I started to believe Kaoru was only joking. Third, after Kaoru reminded me at lunch time, I started to brainstorm ways of avoiding it. Fourth, after realizing there was no plausible way out, I began having nightmarish visions of what my twin would get me to do. Fifth, those nightmarish visions became sweet dreams as I imagined what it would be like to kiss Haruhi. Sixth, I started becoming horrified that I was having perverted thoughts. Seventh, I realized I would only be kissing Kaoru not Haruhi. Eighth, I reminded myself that it was Haruhi's body. Ninth, I got confused at to who I would be actually kissing. Tenth, I started having dreadful visions of what I would be kissing anyway. Eleventh, those nightmares became wonderful dreams as I imagined Haruhi in her own body. Twelfth, I started berating myself for having perverted thoughts. And the cycle began over again.

I didn't concentrate in class all day. I avoided Haruhi like the plague. I took refuge in the densest part of the library during break so that no one would find me. And then, after- school come as surely as the sun rises every morning.

I am mentally tired now.

This sofa feels nice. I think I might sleep for 10 minutes. I let my eyelids fall closed and relax my body until it slides to a stop. My head nestles into a nice, warm and comfortable position. Murmuring I reach out with my fingers to touch what it is-

"Hikaru?"

ARGHGHGHGHGHGHGH!!!!!!!!!!! _It was Haruhi's lap! Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"SORRY!" I bolt up, only to hit my head painfully on the edge of the book Haruhi was reading.

"_Shit!_ I mean-"

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asks. Her face is turned away from me as she puts her book down on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were sitting here and I just felt so tired I didn't look-"_ I used to never apologize for doing things like this to Haruhi before. Why am I now?_

"Are you okay?" Gold eyes study me seriously. But they have the same depth as her original brown eyes. _I'm drowning._ "You look awfully tired and pale."

"I-" She cuts me off by placing cool fingers on the bump on my head. "Sorry about that." My heart stops.

Her hand falls away. She looks away. "I saw you in the library at lunch."

_Eh? She saw me????!!! I thought no one did! _"I wasn't in the library!" I stutter. "You were imagining things!"

Haruhi frowns. "It was you. Don't lie please."

"I-I-I guess I was there." _Why am I trying to keep her impression of me good? Damn! I've been her friend for so long, and damaged that ages ago, why do I care now?_

"You were there. You looked so zoned out. And I didn't want to disturb you. As well as…"

_She felt awkward facing me. Remember, this morning?. _"Ah! No that's okay. Yeah I was concentrating on…um…you know mudfish? Like looking it up because I didn't understand it and of course you didn't want to distract me-" _I am rambling and not making sense. This is not me._

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" She cuts in and her eyes lock onto mine again.

"Uh-"

"Hikaru!" my twin claps me ferociously on the back. "Time for our act! You've got to keep your word."

Haruhi blinks. "Act? Your word?"

I stare at Kaoru. "YOU DIDN'T TELL HER???!!!"

"Tell me what?" Haruhi looks from me to Kaoru.

"Tell her Hikaru," Kaoru grins. "Since you'll be doing it." He disappears. _Since when did my brother become this evil? _

Haruhi narrows her eyes at me. "What are you going to do?"

'I don't know!" I grip the sofa arm tightly. I hope I don't poke a hole in it. Suddenly a thousand thoughts hit me at once. All along the lines of: _omg I have to kiss Haruhi's body, and she'll watch all of it, what is she going to think? This is bad-_

"You do," she glares at me. _To tell or to make Haruhi angry at me? I don't want either!!!!!_

"I have to kiss you but I don't know where I have to place the kiss!" I blurt out. Her eyes widen.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru drags me off. "Time to act lovey dovey."

_I want to disappear forever. Right now. And never have to do this. Haruhi is still staring after me. What am I going to do? Why do I feel so uneasy? This is the opportunity of a lifetime, to tease milord to death by kissing- NO I don't want to do this! I don't want- _

"Hikaru, let's go make some tea for our customers." Kaoru is giggling excessively and tugging me along by the hand. WHY does he have to do that? A trail of girls is staring openly at us. _Just play along. This is what you are going to do. Otherwise Kaoru is going to inform Haruhi how I am a liar. _I try to play along…. And focus on how small and soft Haruhi's hand is. _Have I never held her hand before? It feels so strange, and exciting- NO what am I saying? What am I saying?_

"I want you to kiss me."

"W-w-hat?" I gasp at the words that tumble out of the blue. I realize it is Kaoru who says it with directness and intensity, not my inner voice.Girls are holding their breaths. We're sitting on another sofa. What happened? I must have zoned out until-

"Kiss me Hikaru. Make it better." The voice is pleading me now. _I can't resist- not that tone of voice- Kaoru! Stop tormenting me!_

"What did you hurt?" I manage to choke out. _Yes, yes act 15 I know it off by heart. Kaoru must have somehow directed our conversation before with the customers and struck up a convincing speech to make this work. All the girls are on the verge of fainting. Just keep with it. The act is almost over. Don't look over to Haruhi. Don't look over to anybody!_

Kaoru lets his head drop. His fingers creep up to this collar. He unbuttons one button. _What is he doing?! _Then he unbuttons another. _He can't! He can't do this! _He unbuttons his third button. The skin underneath is so white. Unbearably white. He touches his fourth button.

"Don't!" I suddenly yell. I slam my hand over his. To hide it.

Wide frightened eyes from the crowd are darting to my face. I relax and manage to say softly, "Don't. Not here." Which, whew, leaves the girls swooning.

"It hurts," Kaoru whimpers. _EH? _Kaoru isn't going to let me go so easily.

"Where?" I try my hardest not to strangle Kaoru on the spot.

"Here," Kaoru slides his hands away. Suddenly my fingers are touching a patch of Haruhi's skin. "You made it hurt." Kaoru whispers. _Damn you Kaoru!_

He doesn't say anything anymore. He's waiting. For what? You know what! _Take your hand away from there. Close your eyes. And just kiss it damn it! _I can't do this! How can I? It's skin that is just above her heart. I can almost feel it beating. _On the count of three, do it. It takes one second. One, two, three- _I take my hand away, I lean forward, kiss it quickly and lean back, heart pounding. _I did it! There! _

"Hiiiikaru-" Kaoru moans. He unties his shoe laces. WHAT THE?

"Did it make you feel better?" I ask, trying to calm down my pounding heart.

He nods. "But that wasn't what was hurting before."

WHAT?

"I hurt my-" he lifts up his bare foot. "big toe."

WHAT? HE ORIGINALLY WANTED ME TO KISS HARUHI'S BIG TOE? THEN WHY DID HE START UNBUTTONING HER SHIRT?

At this stage, all our customers are already on the floor in a dead faint from all the excitement before.

"We can stop right here," I snarl at Kaoru. "No one's watching."

"YES!" Tamaki furiously cuts in. "Stop right there!" His face is all mad. Kyouya lets him go. Oh, so the evil man didn't let milord interrupt our act because of host club profits?!

My twin perks up a mischievous eyebrow. "Don't you want to kiss Haruhi's toe?"

As all our customers (the majority of girls) were on the floor in a dead faint, the question carried itself all the way to Haruhi's ear.

"Eh?" She looks directly at us.

"Do you think Haruhi's feet are smelly?" Kaoru smirks in a louder voice, wagging his toe.

"Haruhi's feet aren't smelly, you devil!" Tamaki is outraged. "Like all ladies' feet, they are perfectly enhanced with the essence of gardenia-"

"They are not smelly." I say angrily. Face boiling, I grab Kaoru's foot and peck the toe with my lips – a bizarre and random scene that Haruhi watches with an indescribably expression on her face.

This has got to be the most embarrassing moment of my life. No. The second most embarrassing.

Part Two: 

"Oh, where am I?" One girl sits up blearily. One by one, our customers stir. Slowly, the room fills up with voices and a solid circle forms around me and Kaoru again. They block the vision of Haruhi. I am left staring down at my shoe and wishing that I had never existed.

"It wasn't too bad was it?" Kaoru ruffles my hair. I don't answer – which is an answer itself. "Now it's some friendly chatting with our customers! We got the worst over and done with!" Kaoru sounds very optimistic. _Damn you Kaoru._

"So you do really like Haruhi?" Our customers giggle. Their cheeks are rather pink. China cups clink on glass coffee tables.

I glance at my watch. 10 more minutes to go until end of host club.

"Of course," I answer mechanically. _Keep to the act. Remember it's an act. 10 more minutes. _Words pop out of my mouth. "He's my best friend."

"No no," the girl hushes. "Like-" she blushes deeply. "Is it true that – well I saw you two in the bathrooms and just then-"

"In other words," another girl interrupts, pushing her fidgety friend away. "Are you in a relationship?"

Everyone gasps.

"Yeah," I block all thoughts away. I'm about to say _in a friendship relationship _when Kaoru opens up his mouth.

"No, no-" he protests wildly. Quite unlike Haruhi herself. Further more, he makes her face look embarrassed and flustered. Very unlike Haruhi.

Of course everyone picks up the hints from that.

"Do you love Haruhi?"

_Love?_

Suddenly I notice the intensity of the girls' eyes as they look at me hungrily. My spine tingles. Kaoru, acting like Haruhi, is staring down his cup of tea.

The room is dead silent once again. _Why? Why do I have to be the centre of attention at this moment?_

Even-

Haruhi HERSELF has stopped pouring tea to check out the commotion. No wait, she's passing to get more tea and has stopped. W-w-what do I do?

I glance at her through a hole in the crowd. I can only see half of her face. She looks quizzically at me, tea cup still in her hand. DID SHE HEAR THAT QUESTION? WHY IS SHE HERE WATCHING US?

"Hikaru?" Kaoru murmurs, still not looking at me. His eyes are glinting – a sure sign of him rejoicing inside at my awkwardness.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asks.

My tea cup clinks on the coffee table as my shaking arms drops it. I haven't said a thing for one full minute. My mouth is too dry.

_Do I love Haruhi? Like the real Haruhi?_

Kaoru turns slightly and his eyes are gleaming. Do you? He mouths. No one notices because everyone is gauging my response.

_How did the innocent, nice and simple "friendly chatting" turn out like this? I'd rather kiss Haruhi's body again, while Kaoru is in it, than admit I MEAN __SAY__ an answer to this question! _

Kyouya nods slightly at me and taps his notebook: a clear indication of me having to give an answer or else sales will be down.

_Think about the question. Do I love Haruhi? I don't need to think about it! _

I glance at Haruhi again. My whole body goes shaky. It's like my stomach is turning inside out. My heart wants to be pushed out of my chest. Why am I so nervous about this question? Why do I care so much about her reaction? This is an act! It's not even real! But...

Wait. Haruhi looks genuinely confused. That means…she didn't hear the question! Oh my god, that is so good. Whew. Yes, I can just say anything now. She won't hear it!

"Hikaru, do you love Haruhi as more than a friend?"

_Shit! The girl said the question again! _I see Haruhi drop her tea cup. It bounces on the carpet without a sound and nobody notices. Except me. _Haruhi knows what I am being asked! Shit! I have to give an answer._

"Ye-No!" I blurt out like a kid.

"Is that a no or yes?"

_Answer the question Hikaru. Answer it. _

I swallow painfully. My body is cold and shivery. My heart is still thudding. All I am conscious of is Haruhi, standing a little to the side and waiting for my answer. I have never felt more afraid in my life. And there is only one reason for why I am acting like I am. _Say it dammit! Just say it! It's only one word. _The thing is I know what the answer is. The answer is as clear as a spring's day. There is absolutely no doubt. _Say it! Everyone is looking at you. You haven't said anything yet. Just say something! Okay! I'll say it. I'll say it right now. I'll say my answer. Now!_

My final answer can be barely heard. But in the stillness of the room, even Haruhi hears my soft one word answer.

"No."

Everyone sighs in disappointment. The crowd disperses. Kaoru's mouth is hanging open with shock. Kyouya is making death threats towards me as the customers leave in crowds. But nothing makes me more sick than - Haruhi going back to pour her tea like nothing happened.

I feel sick. I feel like vomiting.

_A coward and a liar. That's what I am.

* * *

_

A/N: T.T I'm so sorry for the depressing end. But that's how it turned out. Love is hard after all. Thanks rini anointed436 for suggesting a HikaHaru scene at the beginning which I changed a bit. Thank you for all my readers and reviewers, for the encouragement and pointing out wrong stuff! Till ch8!

lu.e3


	8. Practice

**Chapter 8: Practice**

Host Club is ending. I grab my bags and leave the room first, waving a sketchy goodbye to everyone. The world is unfocused and blurred as I crash into the brick walls. Cursing at the pain, I pull myself away. Somehow, I stagger into the backseat of our limousine.

And Haruhi's already there.

"Um-" I stutter, opening the car door again. "…I-I-I need to speak to the driver." I slam the door back, and scramble to the front compartments.

"Home?" Our driver glances at me in surprise.

"Yeah," I mutter. The man shifts his dark glasses, turns the keys, and the engine roars to life. Automatically he does not question why I am at the front and not at the back with my brother checking out the latest show on the plasma TV inside. The screen separating us goes up and I am left alone in my own sound proof compartment. For that I am grateful.

_Beep!_

I don't know what to do with myself. I want so much to tell Haruhi how I feel, but I cannot do it. Every time I open up my mouth to say, something steals my true voice.

_Beep!_

It's because I'm so f------ scared.

_Beep!_

Fear for falling in love for the first time. Fear for not knowing what to do, what you're supposed to do, and how to do it. Fear for what she might think. Fear for losing her. _Then you shouldn't have lied and said no. _How was I supposed to know what to do? How to do it? Why is it so confusing?! Stupid!

_**Beep!**_

Okay, okay. I'll pick up my mobile. Who is it anyway? The color screen flashes the name.

"Kaoru?" I answer flatly.

"You shouldn't have lied. No matter how hard it was."

My brother understands me to the depth of my soul. "Like you know how it's like!" I snarl defensively. "Not knowing what to do, especially with this stupid body switch which no one is fixing -now I've messed up big time. What am I supposed to do now? With Haruhi-" I angrily rant.

"Stop ignoring Haruhi. Let me guess. You're in the front compartment and she's in the back?"

I don't answer.

"Anyway, Hikaru, something else is coming up so you better get prepared for it."

"What?" I snap, my mind filling up with sick dread.

"You left so fast Kyouya didn't tell you. Tomorrow's host club is back to normal. That means you and Haruhi have to resume our Brotherly Act."

The world swirls in black as I drop my phone.

"Hey Hikaru! Are you listening-" I pick the mobile up again.

"Sorry," I reply hoarsely. "But did you say Brotherly Act between me and Haruhi?"

"Yes." There is a hint of sympathy. "I've told Haruhi what you two must do. So she'll tell you."

"Kaoru-" My voice wavers in panic.

"Calm down," Kaoru soothes. "It's a good one."

"Why do you get to pick what we do?!" I start feeling angry again. "Why don't we stop all this?"

"Actually Kyouya wanted you guys to do this." My twin replies coolly.

Suddenly it seems that fate is always against me. It's gray outside. The wind howls past the window. I feel like crap. I feel all tense and coiled up. I feel like nothing can ever be right.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru tentatively calls.

"What?" I snap.

"Just be yourself. Stop ignoring Haruhi, and everything will be fine." He hangs up.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I slide the phone closed. And try not to hit everything around me in frustration. My fists tremble as I grip them tightly.

If only it was that simple.

* * *

"Hikaru?" Startled, I jump and hit my head on the ceiling of the limo. _Crap. _Haruhi gazes at me in concern through the window. "We're back. Want to get out of the car?" 

"Yeah…" I get out, grab my bag from the driver who offers it to me, and head towards our mansion, ignoring the heat in my cheeks. Haruhi follows me slowly.

"You know about the Brotherly Act right?"

I grunt a yes.

"Kyouya and Kaoru say we have to practice it today before performing tomorrow."

I stop in my tracks.

"Do we have to?" I ask weakly.

"Well…" Haruhi frowns. "Kyouya is expecting normal profits tomorrow. Any loss will be added to my debt. Let's go practice now. You have to tell me what to do. We can do our homework at night." She must have seen the look of dread on my face. "It'll be okay," she says softly. "At least you won't have to kiss my toe again."

I don't crack at the joke she makes. Haruhi glances sideways at me. I dump my bag in the corner, and swiftly disappear along a corridor.

"Bathroom," I mutter.

"Oh okay," she calls after me. "Meet you in the living room."

---

I by pass the bathroom and enter our outside courtyards. The world drowns in red as I start kicking everything and anything out of pure anger and annoyance. Furious at my brother, furious at the body switch, furious at the situation, furious at the world, furious at God, furious at myself.

I stop, and breathe hard. I've got to control myself. I'm getting better at this. I didn't lose it in front of Haruhi, unlike last time with Arai over.

Okay. To the immediate problem. I don't want to practice some act with Haruhi. Where can I hide for the next 3 hours?

---

It's very awkward being up a tree when you are already 16 and not 8 years old. I haven't climbed a tree in ages. The foliage is thick and hides me well. Who would look for some one up a tree? I congratulate myself for having found a unique hiding spot. I freeze as I hear two distant voices.

"Have you seen Hikaru?" _Oh no. That's Haruhi._

"Shouldn't you know?" _The maid sounds surprised._

"He went to the bathroom, and agreed to meet me in the living room but now he's no where to be found."

"Have you tried calling him on his mobile? Maybe he went out for a bit."

"Oh, that's a good idea. I'll call him."

_Shit. My mobile is in my pocket. The ring tone is on LOUD. _

I fumble for my phone. _When Haruhi rings, my phone will go off. She'll hear it and know exactly where I am. I need to- to- to GET RID OF MY PHONE._

Mustering all my strength, I throw my phone away from me as hard as I can. It whizzes through the air. Mid air, it starts ringing.

"Oh I hear it! Hikaru's somewhere in this courtyard. He hasn't gone out at all." The maid exclaims.

"He's nearby." Leaves crunch. The footsteps get louder and louder. Haruhi is virtually standing right underneath me!

My phone falls and splashes into the lake. The sound mutes. "No one's here." Haruhi's voice is puzzled. "The phone has stopped ringing."

"Look." The maid yells from a far distance. She's waving her hand. "I saw this flashing in the lake. It's Hikaru's phone."

"It is!" Haruhi exclaims and runs over. _Whew_. I make my way down the tree and pelt off. "He didn't jump in and drown himself did he?"

"No, I don't see anyone in there. Why do you say that?"

"Hikaru was upset today."

"What? Master wants to suicide!?"

"No I'm joking about that! He wouldn't drown himself! I wonder why he threw his phone in the lake…"

---

It's very cold on the roof. I'm standing on the platform Kaoru and I requested when we were six. We used to like coming up here by ourselves and watch the sun set. Here, you can feel like you're on top of the world. Haruhi would never guess I'll be on the roof.

"Hikaru, why are you up on the roof?"

Shit. I forgot when you're on top of the world, everyone notices you.

"I'm cleaning the chimney!!!" I yell back.

"He's going to jump!" screams the maid from before.

Haruhi looks exasperated. "Hey, Hikaru can you come down?"

"Yeah, when I finish cleaning the chimney!" I yell back, down at the two small figures staring up at me. The two figures stand there for a moment, and then disappear.

Feeling miserable, I sit down and bury my face in my hands. After anger, you feel cold. Cold and lonely and terrible. I see yellow and purple swirls as I press at my eyelids. I start counting for the sheer sake of doing something. _One, two, three, four, five…_

"Hey Hikaru, it's cold up here." Two arms wrap around my waist. A circle of warmth. My eyes widen in shock. They let go quickly."Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I lift my eyes up and stare. Haruhi huddles next to me. She gives a small smile and invites me to talk. "I didn't know you have a special platform up here."

"What's that?" I mutter, pointing at a crumbly piece of paper clutched in her hands.

She sighs in defeat. "Instructions for the act we have to do. Kaoru gave it to me." I groan. "Has this been bothering you? Look Hikaru, it's only an act. Please don't be upset." She touches my tightly knitted fingers to reassure me. I spring them apart and grab the paper from her. "Act no. 50." Haruhi states. "Where Kaoru has a pretend heart attack and Hikaru outpours all his true emotions."

"All you have to do is act unconscious," I can hardly believe it.

"Come on, let's go practice now."

"But," I splutter. "You don't have to do anything! Why do you need to practice?"

Haruhi stares at me seriously. "Because I have to have the pretend heart attack first."

"Oh, right." I stuff the paper in my pocket. I don't budge. Haruhi sighs again.

"Oh alright, we'll practice up on the roof here."

There's silence.

"Hikaru, how do you pretend you have a heart attack?"

I might as well teach her. Reluctantly, I stand up to demonstrate. "You go like this," I open my eyes wide with utter shock, grasp at my heart and fall to the ground gasping before lying completely limp.

Haruhi laughs and shakes my shoulders. She pulls me up by my shirt. Her eyes are glinting with humor. "Okay, my go."

Did I tell you Haruhi can't act? The darkness I had felt earlier melts away. I try not to laugh.

"NO, you have to look shocked. Not dumb-"

"Hey!"

"And actually claw at your heart, not touch it-"

"I'm trying!"

"Here put your hand here-" I grab her awkward fingers and place them where they should be.

"Now keep them there when you fall."

"Okay."

She doesn't fall. It takes a while for me to realize I'm standing very close to her.

"Fall." I say quickly. "Pretend to fall now." She glances up at me.

"So I just fall?"

"Yeah, and make some choking noises." I step away. "Fall away from me." I add hastily. I push her a little, and she falls to the ground, making weird noises.

I burst out laughing. "No, choking noises Haruhi! Not-"

Haruhi swiftly puts her hands across my mouth. "Don't make fun of me," she looks hurt. "Sorry," I murmur against her palm. She pulls her hand away. "Then don't make any noises okay?"

"Like this?" Haruhi falls again.

"Yeah," I say encouragingly. "That's perfect."

Haruhi opens one eye. "Okay, I'm unconscious. Your turn now."

"My turn?" I mumble.

"Yeah. Now you pour out your true feelings." She closes her eyes and lies deathly still.

_Now I'm supposed to cry. I'm supposed to confess how much I love my twin. I'm supposed to say how it's all my fault. Then I have to kiss him one last time to make all the fangirls faint._

_**But this is Haruhi.**_

"I-" I break off. "We-" I clench my fists. "You're not supposed to die!" And that's all I can say. My mouth opens up and down like a goldfish. _Damn. Why this act? _I need to say the "I shall love you forever and ever" speech.

"Is that it?" Haruhi asks. "You haven't confessed your love yet."

_Damn._

"Close your eyes," I snap. "You're unconscious." She closes them.

"I-…" _love you._ _Say it. _"I-…" _love you. Damn. Why can't I say it? This is all pretend._ "I-…"_love you._ "I-…" _am a coward. I'm still afraid. I can't say I love you even though I'm pretending you're Kaoru, in an act! I can't say it!_

Haruhi opens one eye again. "You said I four times."

"I know," I snap.

"I love you."

My whole body flushes with heat. "WHAT?! WHAT did you say?"

Haruhi rolls her eyes. "I love you. That's what you're supposed to say. Now say it."

"I-…"_love you_. I can't say it. F---. "You know what?" I say bitterly. I suddenly stand up and walk away. "Forget about this practice."

"What?" Haruhi rolls herself up and looks at me confused. "Hey-"She calls after me.

I walk to the railing and stare angrily down the courtyards below us. I kick at the rails. The sounds reverberate.

"Let's take a break," Haruhi reaches my side and leans against the rails. "You can act. It's just today you're upset right?" She questions softly.

"Yeah," I say moodily.

She touches my cheek and I jump a mile from her. "You were upset ever since we had to…" she fidgets uneasily. "Well…take a shower together."

My insides shrivel up in embarrassment. Why did she have to mention it? I almost forgot about it. Almost.

Haruhi bites her lip. Her face is all red. "I did see you naked." I grip the rails tightly. "But please, that doesn't mean you have to ignore me right? We're still friends."

"I didn't say you're not my friend!" I angrily cut in. "You're like the most precious person to me!" My outburst echoes. She stares at me. "I-" I stutter and look away. _Why did I say that? Why?_

Haruhi laughs a little. "That's good."

I turn to face Haruhi's kind face. _I was selfish. _"I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

She smiles. "That's okay. So, we forget it happened?"

"Yeah."

"And will you stop acting awkward in front of me?"

_Haruhi, that's not the only reason I act awkward in front of you. The main reason is because I love you and I can't act on my feelings in a mature way. _"I'll try," I whisper.

Feeling suddenly moody again, I restlessly climb to the other side of the platform.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi follows me yet again. I stare out to the horizon. The city smoke drifts across the pale sky. Haruhi glances at me. She waits. I don't say anything.

"Do you remember when we first met?" She asks brightly.

"When we first met?" I say slowly, surprised at the change in topic. "You mean when you broke the vase?"

"No," Haruhi corrects me. "The very first time. Before that." I try to think back to then. "Let me tell you the story," Haruhi smiles.

---

Haruhi ran her fingers through her short brown hair and readjusted her smudgy glasses on her nose. It was a bright spring's day. She was attending her first day at Ouran Academy.

"…_there we go. We're here nice and early. Have a great first day, darling!" Ranka had called out cheerily and waved from the car window. And then he was gone._

"_But!" Haruhi ran after the car uselessly. Her dad had dropped her off at school way to early. She had a full hour to spare._

"Thanks Dad," muttered Haruhi, clutching her bag to her chest and making her way slowly towards the school gates, "Getting here nice and early. Thanks." She ran her fingers through her hair again and sighed. Hitching her bag up, she peered into its depths. Maybe I can look through my school books now, she thought. Cheered by the prospect of looking through new glossy books, Haruhi deviated from the main path in search of a nice quiet place – and settled with the school maze.

The leaves rustled. Haruhi glanced to her left. Was someone following her? The leaves rustled again. Overcome by curiosity, Haruhi hitched her way closer to the source. BANG! Something white streaked past her feet and upturned all the leaves. Haruhi just had to time to glimpse the most curious scene: a white rabbit with a velvety bow around its neck. _I feel like I'm Alice in wonderland…_ Haruhi had the most ridiculous expectation of seeing a couple of blue turtles. That was when she glanced down and saw a collar on the ground with the label:

ChiChi the Ouran Rabbit

"THE SCHOOL HAS A PET RABBIT??!!" Haruhi almost fainted. Why did a senior high school own a pet rabbit? This school was very strange. Haruhi decided to just ignore it. Having plenty of practice at ignoring things (e.g. her father's behaviour for example), Haruhi sat down smack bang in the middle of the maze and flipped her books open.

The whispering began. Haruhi thought the leaves were rustling again. Stupid rabbit, she thought. It wasn't even a cute rabbit. Idly, she turned around to the leafy maze wall. Brown and gold eyes met. Then the gold ones vanished.Feeling uneasy, Haruhi stood up only to be confronted with them again. _How did it move so fast to the other side? Please don't tell me there are pet tigers at this school. _Haruhi quickly scooped up her books and walked purposely out of the maze.

"Uh!-" She stopped short. A smirking face towered above her.

"Trying to find a nice place to study?" the boy drawled. His eyes were a deep gold.

"Coz, you won't find one." A softer voice answered right behind her. Haruhi spun her head around to meet an identical face. _Crap, they're identical twins. No wonder, those eyes. _

"This place was fine before some other people butted in." She said directly to the one in front of her. They stared at her in an evaluating kind of way, and started circling her. _The way they look at me, like they're deciding whether to eat me or not. Great, they actually remind me of tigers._

---

I burst out laughing. "What? You thought I was a tiger?"

"I did," Haruhi twitches her eyebrows. "Back then with your wonderful attitudes," Haruhi's tone drips with sarcasm.

"Did you see my eyes first? Or Kaoru?"

"How am I supposed to know?" She replies annoyed.

"But hey, you're the one who can tell us apart."

"Not then," Haruhi stresses. "I only just met you. How can I tell you guys apart then? You're identical twins. It was only being in the host club under your constant pestering that I learnt who was who."

I search through my memory thoughtfully. "No, you saw my eyes first."

"How can you know?"

"Because that wasn't the first time I met you."

"Eh?"

"Let me explain."

---

It was beautiful spring day at Ouran Academy. The twins were still at middle school, (in their final year). They did not know Fujioka Haruhi yet. They were in a classroom on the top floor of the building, and they were bored out of their minds when suddenly-

"Hikaru, what are you staring at?" Kaoru whispered, throwing quick glances at their teacher who was still speaking to the class. Hikaru's body was somehow rigid and he was pressed up against the window next to their desk.

"Kaoru," Hikaru murmured, "I could have sworn I saw a girl out there hanging upside down…" He gestured with his hand at the window. "A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes."

"But!" Kaoru's identical golden eyes widened in surprise, "That's not possible. We're on the third floor."

"It's possible if she was hanging off the roof." Hikaru rubbed his eyes and pressed at his eyelids. He saw red squiggle swirls, but even then he could not get rid of the image of those eyes. Those eyes, they were the deepest and brownest ones he had ever seen. "Gah, I feel woozy. Maybe I'm sick. Maybe I imagined something."

"Let's go to sick bay," Kaoru tugged his brother's sleeve anxiously. Within moments, they muttered a quick explanation to the teacher. Their classmates whispered suspiciously about them as they slipped out the front door. They missed the cleaner downstairs yelling his throat out.

"You girl up there… Get down now…"

---

"How could I have been on the roof?" Haruhi wrinkles her nose as I finish telling my version of how we first met.

"I don't know," I answer, smiling at the memory. "But I don't think I imagined it. You were there."

"No, you imagined it," Haruhi answers back. Then a thoughtful expression fills her face. "Wait actually maybe that did happen…"

I burst out laughing. "Then how did you get on school roof tops?" I watch her admiringly.

---

"Ouran Academy," Haruhi tilted her head upwards to stare at the fine lettering on the school gates. The smooth curvy metal gleamed in the sunlight. It was truly like stepping into another world. Before her was the neatly paved driveway. Elegant trees, each held in exactly the same position, lined the path, and regular patches of grass were impeccably green, still dewy with the morning's watering system. Through the line of trees, far in the distance, she could glimpse a cascade of three storey buildings. One of them had a clock face, and she could just read it: 12 noon. It was eerily silent. Lunch period at Ouran had not begun.

"Ah…" something white fluttered above her. "Was that a dove?" She stared incredulously at the shape crossing the perfectly blue sky, now disappearing behind leafy branches. Hesitantly, she followed it, down the pathway until all the trees faded away. A flock of white doves were nestling next to a beautiful fountain. Haruhi brushed her long brown locks off her face. She was standing in the middle of a platform, surrounded by smooth white buildings. They all look identical and she suddenly felt very lost and small.

"You're very beautiful…" The loose white stones on the path rattled.

Haruhi felt a hand take her own. Startled, she turned around. "Who-"

"Souh Tamaki," The boy stared at her with intense violet eyes. Something about his appearance, together with his accent, suggested he was from a French background- and he couldn't speak Japanese well enough. He lifted her hand to kiss it.

"You're an Ouran student right?" Haruhi's eyes drifted towards a bejeweled dragonfly hovering above the boy's blond head.

Tamaki, shocked by this question, dropped her hand. "Of course I am. I-"

She snapped her eyes back to his. "Can you show me to the office area?"

"Office area?" The boy looked rather awkward. His white uniform was stiff and looked new. But he held himself brilliantly, as if he were of royal blood.

"Well, you know, it's like here, except where they get processes done. I need to ask the school some questions."

"Like this…platform? Of course! I know! Who am I, not to offer my help to such a beautiful girl? Come, come, I will take you." Haruhi eyed the boy's extravagant hand gestures and excited eyes. "Uh…" She felt herself being shuffled off to a building. "You sure you know what I mean?"

"Yes. There, just go up those stairs. I must leave now. Fate will bring us together again, beautiful maiden." And with that he waved goodbye and was gone. Haruhi felt a little unsettled. Tamaki had come and gone like a puff of smoke.

"That guy was a bit weird," thought Haruhi. She began to climb the steps. They were small, a little rugged and wobbly. _Clank, clank, clank_. "This feels strange." _Clank clank clank._ "Why would the office be up here?" _Clank clank clank. _"I shouldn't be surprised. This is school is strange." _Clank clank clank._ "Hey-"

She had reached very top. She had reached the attic. It was dark, foul smelling, and cramped. "W-W-W-hy????!!!!"

"_Well, you know, it's like here, except where they get processes done. I need to ask the school some questions."_

"_Like this…platform? Of course! I know!_ _Who am I, not to offer my help to such a beautiful girl? Come, come, I will take you."_

"Platforme…" Her learning of French from 2 years back came unbidden to her mind. Haruhi suddenly realized what that word meant…in French. Roof.

"T-T-That blond haired IDIOT!" Haruhi was fuming. "Did he really think I wanted to go to the roof?"

A resounding crash brought her harshly out of her anger. The steps she had just been climbing had completely fallen away. They weren't stairs. It was a metal ladder. An old, crumbled ladder too.

And now she was struck by another problem. She was stuck up there in the attic.

And so, Haruhi found herself clambering over the school roof. She had poked her way from the attic, through a small window and onto the roof tiles. If there was anyway she could get down, it was by a ladder somewhere from the roof, on a different part of the building. Or so she hoped.

"Souh…"she angrily thought, as she carefully climbed over the delicate roof tiles. They were smooth, flat and rather slippery. They also shimmered due to the sunlight, making it difficult to see. The sun was hot and there was no shade. The one person she really hated at that moment was that blond haired Ouran guy.

Suddenly something golden caught her eye. It was so minute, so sudden, she was momentarily brought out of her anger. Curiously, she peered around her.

It was a ladybird. A rare, special, golden ladybird.

"Wow," Haruhi murmured. The ladybird arched its transparent wings and took off with the wind. Eagerly, she followed it, throwing her arms out to balance herself. She followed it even when it dropped off the roof tops. Haruhi gripped firmly on the tiles. Slowly and carefully, she poked her head down the side of the building. And found herself staring into a pair of golden eyes. She could see every speckle and every lash. Curiously, the pattern even resembled the ladybird. Bits of red hair pricked at the person's eyelids. She was staring eye to eye with a golden eyed stranger through a panel of glass window.

"Oi!" A angry voice far below her shouted. Haruhi quickly bent up, heart thumping. A middle aged man was throwing his fist at her. "You girl up there, what are you doing on the roof?"

"Ah…" Haruhi called out awkwardly, "It was an accident…one of the students…" she tried to justify herself.

"I don't care. On the roof is dangerous. Get down now, there's a ladder to your right." The man cut across her, and pointed a broom to her right.

"Sorry," Haruhi apologized to the cleaner and made her way slowly to the ladder. She narrowed her eyes as she stepped down, "If this ever decreases my chance of getting into this school, I will kill that glitzy blond haired moron."

---

I can't stop laughing. "So that's how you met milord, for the first time."

"Yep." Haruhi smiles contentedly as I laugh. It was unbelievable, that adventure. I laugh and laugh. Haruhi claps me on the back to stop me. I had to cough a couple of times to stop laughing. Even though it was icily cold up on the roof, laughter had warmed me up to the core.

"Hey Hikaru, it's almost 6pm. Dinner's at 7 right? Let's practice one last t-" Haruhi is about to say the "t" of time, when a look of utter terror replaces her jovial one.

"HIKARU!!!" She screams. I glimpse her gasping white face for a split second before she trips and falls.

Our platform is a relatively simple one. It slopes because it covers one side of our triangular roof. The slope is approximately 15 degrees below the horizontal. We used to get furiously told off for rolling down this slope when we were kids. So furious were our parents that they banned us from it. Although there is a safety fence all around, there was still the fear of a body rolling up the fence and down the roof. Especially if that body was light enough and traveling at a fast enough speed. That's why.

But nobody has been on this roof for ages. Until now.

_Haruhi is rolling down the slope._ I don't have to think. In an instant, the laughter pumps out of me, replaced by tangible fear and terror. I lunge after her tumbling body. _She can't fall off. She can't fall when there's that fence. But she might roll up the fence and fall because she's so light and at this speed! _

I manage to grab on to her. My arms are wrapped tightly around her and then we're both rolling down the slope. _But we're rolling together. We should stop._

I squeeze my eyes tightly and hold onto her tighter. I can feel the wooden planks digging into me then digging out. Getting faster and faster. _Stop. Stop._

The world becomes a blur as we hit the fence.

---

My whole body throbs in pain. We've hit the fence. I open my eyes to the stinging wind. The world below blinkers at me through the railings. I let out my breath in relief. _We didn't fall off._ Haruhi is nestled against me. _We didn't fall off._ But-

"Haruhi?" I pull us to a sitting position. I wince at the pain. "We didn't fall off. Thank God. You scared me so much when you tripped just then. Are you alright?" Haruhi's shirt has been pushed up, so I pull them down again. I untangle myself to stand up. Haruhi, instead of supporting herself, crashes back on to me.

"Haruhi!?" I yell, staggering under her full weight. She does not respond. I shake her in panic. She doesn't move. "Haruhi!" I roll her over. Her face is stark white. Pure fear snakes through me.

_We hit the fence together. Surely she did not get the full impact. But if she hit her head or her spine-_

"HARUHI!" I yell.

She doesn't stir. Her eyes are firmly shut. Her limbs limp by her side. Her face perfectly still and white. I start trembling with fear at the sight of her motionless body. Dread seeps through my every pore. I push it away in panic.

"Haruhi," I say desperately, "open your eyes. You're just knocked out. Come on."

_What if she isn't just knocked out?_

"JUST OPEN THEM," I suddenly scream. "YOU'RE NOT FREAKING DEAD OKAY?"

Pain shatters my throat. "Okay, come on. Get up," my voice breaks. "Just get up." I cup her face. It feels all slippery and wet. Why is it wet? Why? Tears drip off my nose. Angrily I brush them aside. "Come on. Let's go to dinner." I feverishly grab her hands and try to pull her up. She slips and flops back onto the cold and hard floor.

_Why?_

"STOP PLAYING STUPID JOKES WITH ME. NOW GET UP," I scream. "Dammit! LET'S GO. NOW. LET'S GO TOGETHER." I break off and collapse onto the floor next to her. _Why? _My jaw hurts from clenching it so hard. My palms bleed because my fingernails dig into them. My throat hurts because I've been crying. My heart hurts most of all. So much that I want to scream forever. It seemed so long ago that we were both laughing together…

"GET UP."

No answer.

We were sharing memories together. We were smiling at each other. We were being together. Just then.

"Please Haruhi," I whisper, tears streaming down my face. My knuckles are white. I loosen my fingers from her damp clothes and touch her cheek. "Please." Hacking sobs consume me. Was that the last time? Is this it?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so moody. I should have followed you and done our practice in the living room instead of the roof. I shouldn't have come up here. I _knew_ it was dangerous. _It was my entire fault._ But please-" I feel sick at realizing the truth of those words.

"Come on. You're only knocked out. You just have to wake up now-" _but what if she doesn't? _"Please- HARUHI, I'm so sorry. I suck! It's my fault! PLEASE-" I plead. I cry uncontrollably. The wind howls. I am cold inside out.

I will never see her open her eyes again. Never to drown in those eyes. Never to see her smile. Never to hear her laugh. Never to hold her hand. Never to tell her the truth.

_Why?_

"Haruhi," I cry. "I wanted so much to tell you. But I was always so scared. And now it's useless. Please wake up. Please."

All that time I spend with you. Gone. From when I met you…is this how it ends?

"Haruhi," I whisper. "I _love_ you. Please hear that. Please. Now wake up. Goddamit! WAKE UP!"

No answer.

"I LOVE YOU." I scream out the truth. "_PLEASE_."

The world goes dark as I start sobbing my heart out. My true confession. My whole entire feelings. Out. Finally. To deaf ears. To a limp and motionless body. To what was once the most precious and beautiful person in the world.

* * *

"Hikaru?" 

Something stirs beneath me. Haruhi's mouth curves in a soft smile. She opens one eye.

"You're-" I stare at her uncertainly. She just smiles and pushes herself up easily to face me.

**Something is wrong.**

Haruhi grins. "Good acting. See I knew you could do it when you're not depressed. You'll be fine tomorrow. Just remember to say Kaoru, instead of Haruhi."

"Wait-" Still completely drained of energy from before, I grab onto her shirt before she moves off. "What the hell did you say?" I croak.

She looks at me in puzzlement. "We just had an excellent practice didn't we? I fell off and pretended to be unconscious, and you confessed your love to me brilliantly. Tomorrow's act is in the bag."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I yell. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD."

"Hikaru," Haruhi sighs. "Act is over. Now let's go to dinner."

**Is this girl this dense?**

"And anyway," Haruhi looks over to my wrecked self. "No one can die from just that."

"…"

"A few pointers," Haruhi counts on her fingers. "The acting was fine. But if you thought someone was dead, realistically thinking, you need to check their pulse, breathing, and call the ambulance at least."

"You've got to be kidding me," I say hoarsely. I collapse onto the floor. _Haruhi isn't dead. She's moving right in front of me. I thought you were dead. I confessed that I love you. My whole world collapsed just then. And- _**Haruhi thought I was acting.**

"This is great," Haruhi says happily. "Now we can do our homework in peace." _She was acting herself. But for me, it was damn real. Who wouldn't when she started rolling off the stupid slope? And then she wasn't moving after the impact! She thought my confession was acting! I've got to tell her it's the truth._

"I lied before," I start to say desperately. "At host club today. When the girl asked me whether I loved you or not, I said no."

"It's okay Hikaru," Haruhi says kindly. "It was an act."

"NO, like I actually lied! I thought you were mad at me. I felt so awful."

"Is that why you were so upset?" Haruhi wonders. She laughs. "Get this straight. Hikaru, I would never hate you. Where did you get that idea from anyway?"

I feel completely lost as she smiles at me. So she didn't think- "I'm sorry for lying."

"Apology accepted," Haruhi says brightly. "So are you saying that your answer was yes back then?" She queries. "Was what you were trying to say, that you lo-"

Face burning I interrupt. "Yeah. I mean I do. Well, yes-" I stumble, fully knowing I'm making a fool out of myself. Haruhi looks puzzled. _This is possibly the worst reaction ever coming from Haruhi, after I just confessed completely. _

"I love you," I say breathlessly. I wait. Haruhi still looks puzzled. I want to kiss the life out of her, to wipe that expression away. However I am very conscious of the fact that she is in Kaoru's body.

"Are we still acting from before? Or from this afternoon?" She finally asks.

_No. This IS the worst reaction EVER._

"Just forget about this," I finish weakly. _Damn! I want to kiss her._

"Well…"

"Please?" I plead. "I'll love you?" Haruhi nods. I wilt in relief. _She still doesn't know I truly and completely love her. And I can't kiss her when she's in that body._

_This is, beyond doubt, the worst…_

Haruhi doesn't let me become moody again. Her face brightens. "Hey Hikaru, the sun is setting! Let's go watch it before dinner." She grabs my hand and pulls. Bewildered, I stumble after her.

"The sunset is beautiful." I murmur. My mind is blown away by the red, orange and pink colours. Haruhi laughs in delight.

That was when it hit me. I suddenly realize Haruhi had been trying to cheer me up all day. She had been trying to find out what was wrong with me. She got me to confess finally – which is what I had been struggling all day.

"Hikaru," Haruhi calls me softly. "Look at that."

I look in the direction she is pointing. "It's a golden ladybird."

Even though she thought my confession was fake, something got through. Surely.

"Wow," I murmur softly. She threads her fingers through mine, and meets my eyes.

"Come on. Let's go to dinner." I follow her, leaving the roof on a much happier note than when I entered it.

_Haruhi, you really are an amazing person. Despite certain character flaws, I love you. I will always love you. Just the way you are._

_Please, just next time, believe it, when I say I love you.

* * *

_

A/N: hell this was hard to write. Hope you liked this chapter of 6369 words! O.0 longest I've ever written.

Thanks to all my lovely readers and reviews! Further comments/crit/suggestions always welcome. Until chapter 9! (NO this has not ended yet)

lu.e3


	9. Brotherly Act II

**Chapter Nine: Brotherly Act II**

I wake up to sunshine streaming through already open blinds. Glancing to my upper left, I see the bedspread folded neatly on the bed. I told her she needn't bother, but it is natural for Haruhi to clean things up as she goes.

_Crap._

Haruhi's already up. What time is it? I blearily glance at the digital alarm clock. Its red figures flash 7:30AM at me. Groaning, I sit up from my sleeping bag on the floor and place my throbbing head in my hands. I feel groggy. What happened yesterday seems so long ago. As if a dream, I recall how my whole world fell apart because I thought Haruhi had died. Then I found out she was acting. I stand up and yawn loudly. I told her that I loved her, except she thought _**I**_ was acting. I loiter to the mirrors. It sounds ridiculous doesn't it? Did that actually happen? I stare at my reflection. My eyes are still slightly puffy. My head hurts. It happened alright. Ah, that trickling water sound is soothing. It's the shower coming from the ensuite. (Why didn't we use that bathroom before?)

"HARUHI!!!!!" I bolt to the ensuite door which is shut firmly. "OH MY GOD. DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE INVADING KAORU'S PRIVACY?"

"Good morning," her voice floats out. The water stops. "Calm down. I'm wearing boxer shorts like last time. I don't want to embarrass Kaoru like I did to you."

"I'm glad…" _Whew. _"Oh, good morning to you too."

"We've got school today." Haruhi comes out fully dressed. The first thing she does when she sees me is smile. I relax. She leads me to the ensuite. "Be quick please." I gather up my clothes before closing the door.

"The sunset yesterday was nice," I comment, while I open the taps.

"Yes it was." Haruhi says on the other side. I hear her zip up her bag and place a dozen extra books in. "Did you get that English question in the end?"

"Of course I did," I reply, stepping into the shower. "With your help." I add hastily. "I love you Haruhi."

"I'll see you in the kitchens for breakfast." Her voice fades away.

_Damn! _

I've only lived with Haruhi for two days. It's nice. It could be nicer.

* * *

It is disconcerting to see Haruhi's body shaking with uncontrollable laughter, or banging fists against the locker door. Kaoru is laughing hysterically. "She thought you were acting? Hahahaaha!!!!!" 

"Shut up," I hiss. "Kaoru, this is serious!"

That doesn't shut him up. "But you practically spilt your heart out to her and she thought you were pretending? That's hilarious!"

We're leaning against lockers in the locker room. We were let out early from first period and Haruhi has gone to the library to pick up books. In this secluded place with my brother, I tell him what happened yesterday. I expect a sympathetic response, but no.

"Hahahaha!!!!" That laughter is getting on my nerves.

"SHUT UP," I yell. "This is god damn serious! I told her everything, and now she doesn't even believe me. Even this morning-!"

Kaoru places his hands around my clenched fists. "Hikaru?"

"Damn," I slam the locker closed. "You were right. Kaoru, I really do…love Haruhi." I slam another locker closed. "I want her to know," I say with quiet desperation. "I want her to believe it!"

"Hey," Kaoru tries to calm me down. "Why don't you just kiss her? Everything is solved by a kiss. She can't misinterpret _that._"

I grab my twin by the collar and holler at him. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? THEN I WOULD BE KISSING YOUR LIPS."

Kaoru frowns. "Oh yeah." I drop him. "But she feels it right?" he adds as an afterthought.

"Damn," I curse. "Why do you have to be in each other's bodies when I finally get the courage to deal with my feelings in a more mature way?"

"Mature?" Kaoru wrinkles his nose. "You?"

"Shut up," I snap. "This is one big mess!?"

Kaoru smiles. "It's not." His tone is dead serious. "Everything is according to plan."

"What do you mean," I look at him uncertainly. "She didn't believe me."

"Which is why-" Kaoru opens his locker, "you're doing the act-" He takes out his notebook, "again." He closes his locker on a definite note. "Remember? Yesterday was a practice. Today at Host Club is the real deal." He winks at me. "It'll be up to you again." He walks off. "Good luck brother."

_Shit. To confess my love again? In front of everyone?

* * *

_

And so, after-school arrived much faster than it was possible. Soon I was sitting at a table with Haruhi and a million girls staring avidly at us.

"Thank you Kaoru," a girl with short curly hair simpers and delicately takes her filled cup of tea from Haruhi.

"It's my pleasure," Haruhi replies with a natural smile, putting the teapot down. The room is busy. We have the majority of customers. Tamaki, I think, is being restrained from interrupting by Kyouya. For once, I kind of wish he would interrupt.

"Have you and Kaoru made up to each other?" The girls ask shyly.

"Yes," Haruhi tilts her head and smiles happily.

"How did you make up to each other?" they hush. "Wasn't Hikaru cheating on you with Haruhi?"

"I don't want to tell you," Haruhi replies shyly.

"OOoooooohhhh!!!!"

Haruhi seems to be a natural at everything; even picking up the role of my twin. Oh my god! She isn't turning more and more like Kaoru, is she?

"Hikaru, why aren't you saying anything?" the girls poke at me.

"Ahh…" I struggle to find satisfying words.

CRASH

The teapot lands on the table a little too hard. "Umm…" I look over at Haruhi. Her eyes are wide apart.

"Kaoru!" The girls squeal. "What's going on?" "Are you okay?"

Haruhi crashes onto the floor. The crowd screams.

"HA-" I yell. No, not Haruhi, the name Kaoru! "-I." I improvise. Girls glance at me in surprise. Shit. What sort of person yells out "YES!" when someone collapses?

"HARUHI!" I yell, then gasp; covering the mistake up. Kaoru appears in front of me with a surprised look on his face. "Kaoru's collapsed." Kaoru acts shocked at the pretend collapse. Okay…now what? Everyone sees it as me calling Haruhi for no apparent reason. "G-Get an ambulance, Haruhi!" I quickly stutter.

"What are you planning?" Kaoru mutters into my ear, as I approach the limp body next to him.

"Covering a mistake up," I hiss back. "Just play along,"

"Okay," Kaoru shrugs before running off; an accurate impersonation of a panicking Haruhi.

"Everyone, stay clear," I shout. The girls scatter, and form a circle. "Give him some breathing space."

I look down at Haruhi's calm face. "Kaoru, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Our faces are naturally pale. No wonder it is easy to see her relaxed face as dead.

"KAORU!" I yell. "COME ON, WAKE UP."

Girls are biting on their fingers, looking scared and shocked. My twin suddenly comes back. "I called the ambulance," he says in a worried manner. He puts hands on Haruhi's chest and the color drains from his face. (Why is my twin such a good actor?) "He isn't breathing."

"WHAT?" the girls panic. "Haruhi, are you sure?" My twin nods shakily.

"No…" I gasp. I fumble to check the breathing myself. "YOU CAN'T BE DEAD."

"Hikaru…" girls look agonized at the expression on my face. Haha, I'm a good actor too.

"He needs CPR if he's not breathing," the curly haired girl shoves me away. Her fingers are shaking, but firm. "Get me a first aid kit," she calls seriously. Her movements are quick and organized. "He needs resuscitation." Wait. CPR? Resuscitation? This girl is taking this seriously? "I have to cover his whole mouth-"

WAIT. MOUTH TO MOUTH RESUSCIATATION?

The girl pulls the kit towards her. "There's no face mask," she says in alarm. "I'll have to-" She makes to bend over the body.

"NO!" I yell. "Let me do it!"

"Quick!" She moves aside, and pulls me towards it.

_Mouth to mouth resuscitation. Put your mouth on the other person's. Make sure it covers it completely. Give the person two quick breaths. Find the middle of the person's chest. Give thirty quick compressions. Do the cycle again until there are signs of life. _

I stare down at Haruhi's face. It looks slightly puzzled at the turn of events. I look at her mouth. It is still Kaoru's mouth. My heart pounds.

_I would rather kiss it than let anyone else kiss it in this situation._

"Hurry up Hikaru," my twin moans. "He might be dead soon."

_I am forced into this situation. I have to carry out this act fully. Even though it is Haruhi in Kaoru's body, I admit. I wanted to do this because it is essentially Haruhi, not Kaoru. _I dip my head downwards.

The way I touch her lips for the first time is not what I had imagined. First, it isn't how I wanted to kiss her. I cover her entire mouth with mine and breathe my breath into her. It is clumsy, slippery and quick. Second, it isn't even her body! But Haruhi, with her eyes closed, feels it and knows exactly what is happening. But she doesn't react. No response at all!

Why does she have to be so conscientious at everything she does!?!!

I remove my mouth and trace her breast bone. As I start pressing at her chest, she twitches a little but still remains perfectly "dead". That's thirty compressions. Now I have to cover her mouth again. I dip my head again. This is the second time now…

"Look!" my twin suddenly shouts. "He's breathing!"

Taking the cue from my twin (and not me why??!!), Haruhi takes a massive breath and twitches her fingers. Her mouth parts wider and I slip accidentally. I realize I am lingering at the contact because at the last moment, the kiss turns into something sweet. I wrench myself away. Breathing hard, I watch her slowly stir. "I-" I'm still bending over her. "I-" Her eyelids flutter. "I-" She opens them. I flinch and avert my gaze. "I-" _love you._

"It's okay Hikaru," a soft voice murmurs below me. Fingers touch my cheeks. _Haruhi._

Tentatively I look at her face. Her eyes are soft and half open. "You don't have to say." She whispers gently so that only I can hear.

The fan girls are swooning. I couldn't care less. All I see is Haruhi. Only Haruhi. How she shyly places her eyes on mine. How she is touching my face. It's like that sweet moment has prolonged.

**But…**

_Haruhi, is this acting? Or real?

* * *

_

A/N: Mwahahahaa!! I'll leave the question unanswered for now.

Anyway, been busy doing my full day first aid courses. No wonder this chapter had stuff on CPR! Thank you KinKitsune01 for suggesting the conversation that takes place between Hikaru and Kaoru early on (I modified it a bit tho). Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! Further comments/suggestions/crit. always welcome. Till chapter 10 (wow I'm up to ten)

lu.e3


	10. Desperate Measures

On the way home, I stare out the window of our limousine, not really looking at anything, not really thinking about anything except-

"Haruhi, I'm sorry about the turn of events."

"Eh?" She flicks her eyes from the scenery flowing past, and stares at me in surprise. "It's okay. I was able to adapt."

My face is burning. _I kissed her. I kissed her. I kissed her. _"I didn't mean to…well…I mean I did! But not when-"

"You had to do what you did," Haruhi shrugs.

I fall silent. I can't forget about that kiss; what it was like at the end. I feel miserable because Haruhi seems oblivious to it. We're silent all the way home. Silence makes me feel more miserable. So that sweet moment was really an act after all…

_I don't know where I am. The ground underneath my bare feet is icy cold. The rushing wind whips through my body and stings my eyes. All I see is darkness. All I smell is despair. I feel terrible in the pit of my stomach. _

"_Kaoru!" the darkness swallows up the sound. "Haruhi!" There is not even an echo. Silence and darkness are my companions. I drift…_

"_Hikaru." Haruhi laughs. "I was acting. Duh." She backs away. She stumbles. I try to catch her. She disappears through the blinding light at the end of the tunnel, still laughing._

"_What are you doing?" Kaoru suddenly yells angrily. He grabs a fistful of my shirt. He shoves me back into a suffocating crowd. "You kissed me!"_

"_Kaoru!" I struggle to keep my eyes on him. I fall deeper in the crowd of sickening hungry faces. "Don't leave me!"_

"_Brotherly love…" the girls chant; eyes like spears._

"_Haruhi!" I yell. Where is she? Is she safe in this crowd? _

"_Why would she be here with you?" a girl with empty eyes sneer. _

"NO!" I gasp. My head rattles against the glass window.

"A-are you okay?" Haruhi steadies me. Her forehead is creased in concern. "You just fell asleep then." She looks up as we lurch forward. "Look, we're back at your house."

"Sorry," I murmur. My head feels dizzy. "I had- I had a dream. That's why I yelled out. I'll be okay," I add.

She blinks. "Okay."

_Shit. _I get out of the car and drag out my bag. _The lips I kissed belonged to Kaoru. _I watch Haruhi get out her bag. _Kaoru, _I think with a pang, _I still failed to communicate across my feelings…_

I have the same nightmare again that night. _Haruhi laughing. Kaoru pushing me back. Drowning in a crowd. Standing alone._

"It was a freakin' dream."

I gasp and struggle to breathe in my bed. I can't act like this! I fumble around in the dark for a glass of water.

"Hikaru?" The bed creaks and blankets shift. "What-"

"I'm alright." I say quickly. I put the water bottle down hastily and wipe my mouth."Just felt thirsty. Sorry. Go back to sleep."

I hear soft padding on the floor. "You're not okay," Haruhi says wryly, "Your voice is shaking."

"No! I-I-"

"Something happened." Haruhi confronts me.

"I had a nightmare," I whisper.

My eyes widen in shock. Haruhi puts her arms around me. "It'll be alright."

"H-Haruhi?" I shift to face her.

"I have nightmares too sometimes…" Haruhi yawns sleepily. Her head drops. I hold her against me and my breathing rate returns back to normal; in time with Haruhi's. I can no longer feel the vividness of that dark and cold dream.

"Thank you Haruhi," I whisper. "Haruhi?" I glance down at her. She is already peacefully asleep again. I ease her into the bed, before slipping back into my sleeping bag.

Haruhi cares about me as a friend. She will never leave me behind. I understand that. But as a lover? I still don't know…

"Damn! Why won't you get it?! Even after I told you, even after I kissed you! Why?"

_Because…_the empty walls answer _because she's still in Kaoru's body.

* * *

_The next day I deal with another set of problems. 

"Honey-sempai, I think I am going insane."

"Why is that Hika-chan?" The tiny third year student bangs his legs against the desk.

"I kissed my own brother!" I hear the agonizing shame in my voice. "I'm not actually incestuous!" All this morning, girls have been whispering about us non stop.

"But you didn't kiss Kaoru," Hunny says in astonishment. "You kissed Haruhi."

"I kissed his lips." I pace around; feeling terribly confused. "So when Kaoru gets back into his body, I can say I kissed those lips not Haruhi's."

Hunny ponders thoughtfully. "That's true."

"I didn't mean that-" I whisper in horror.

"But Kaoru won't remember how it felt like because he didn't feel the kiss," Honey says seriously. "Therefore you didn't kiss him. Haruhi felt it. Therefore you kissed Haruhi."

"But you just agreed that I kissed Kaoru!" I retort angrily.

"Well even if you chose to believe that, it was CPR wasn't it? That doesn't count as a kiss."

"This is so confusing…" I moan.

"Hika-chan," Hunny says gently. "You kissed Kaoru's lips, but you were really kissing Haruhi. Does that make it better?"

"Nooo…" I moan.

"Hika-chan," Honey says firmly. "You kissed Haruhi. Does that make it better?"

"No…."

Hunny sighs and pats me on the back. "Just tell her how you feel, and everything will be fine."

He paddles out of the classroom, whistling a happy tune, leaving me feeling exactly the same as before: misery.

I kick the table angrily. My toe hurts like hell and adds fuel to the storm of feelings within. I need Haruhi in her own body. Perhaps then, she will understand reality.

"I'm not giving up yet," I murmur.

"What do I hear?" Kaoru tiredly limps into the classroom.

"What happened to you?!" I look over him in astonishment.

"I had to clean the entire house yesterday and my whole body is sore," Kaoru replies grumpily. "I want my own body back."

I feel an electric jolt of surprise and relief. "I thought you enjoyed being in Haruhi's body."

"I haven't washed her body properly for three days," Kaoru snaps. "Plus, that plan didn't work did it?"

I drag him out determinedly. "Let's go find Kyouya now."

Kyouya must have anticipated this. How else could he have evaded us ALL DAY?

"Do you know what this means?" I chuckle.

"What?" Kaoru eyes me suspiciously.

"We get to do what we've always wanted to do!"

A grin lights up Kaoru's face. "Break into Kyouya's house at night and steal the precious manual?"

"Yep."

It's good working with Kaoru again. He's my twin. Although he likes to cause mischief for people (including his own brother), he will never leave me.

Stupid nightmare.

**Chapter 10: Desperate Measures **

(aka break in to Kyouya's house at night and steal the manual in order to get Kaoru and Haruhi to switch bodies. Thus Hikaru can tell Haruhi he loves her, and she will believe it, and then everyone lives happily ever after.)

I'm focusing all my energy on this plan, because once Haruhi is in her body, because once I kiss her lips, maybe she'll realize…the truth.

Step One: Sneak out of the Hitachiin Household

Both Kaoru and I agreed that getting out of the Hitachiin household with its million dollar, up to date security systems scattered every square inch of its grounds at night, was a lot harder than sneaking out of an ordinary commoner's home whose only security measure was a single lock on the front door.

Kaoru had it much easier than me.

**However, **I_ am_ a Hitachiin and I_ know_ how to sneak out of my own house at night without causing an alarm to go off. I've done it a million times before.

No, the hard bit was actually not waking up Haruhi. If she found out why I was sneaking out of the house, she'll stop me without a moment's hesitation. While Haruhi is as dense as a log when it comes to romance, she does not sleep like one. Remember this morning? All I did was take a drink, and Haruhi knew I had woken up.

"Hey Haruhi," I nervously approach her after dinner. She smiles at me. "Good work with the acting yesterday."

"Thanks," she seems genuinely pleased. "Maybe because I am in Kaoru's body, my acting skills have become better."

Not wanting to think about that, I pass her the glass of "Choco Latte: cookies and cream" shake. "This is for you, to celebrate. Try it. It's absolutely delicious."

Looking surprised, she takes the glass from me. "It looks nice," she ponders. My stomach drops as she eyes the dark red spot floating amidst the thick layers of cream and chocolate flakes.

"That's a piece of chocolate," I burst out. "Uh…rose chocolate," I add as Haruhi's eyebrows rise. Of course I couldn't tell her that it was a droplet of a harmless but effective sleeping drug. "You love rich sweet desserts. I'm sure you'll love this." Guilt slides through me like a slinky cat. I watch, all coiled up with tension. Haruhi taps her fingers on the glass. A small crease surrounds her lips. They part slightly.

To my utter relief, Haruhi takes an experimental slip. I watch the shake go up in the straw. "Wow…" Haruhi's eyes sparkle.

Delighted, I drag her back to our room. "Come on, let's go do our homework now."

"This is delicious," Haruhi exclaims, all suspicion gone. I grin, as her eyelids fall and her body becomes heavier in my arms. The drug will ensure she sleeps like a log for 12 hours. That's plenty of time for me.

Near to midnight, I listen carefully. The house is finally silent. Haruhi's breathing is slow and long. Grinning, I toss my unzipped sleeping bag away and push the window open. _Creeeaaaakkk…._ It's easy. I had switched off all alarms beforehand, and now I need to climb down the roof, grab my pre-packed bag and meet Kaoru at the gates. I am half way out the window when I hear something that makes my blood freeze.

"Hikaru…"

"Haruhi!" I whisper in panic_. She woke up? _"Umm…I'm just getting some fresh air…"

The bed creaks. The blankets rustle. I hear slight muffled sounds.

"Haruhi?" I whisper uncertainly. I glance back. She lies curled up under the sheets and does not answer me.

"Goodnight Haruhi," I whisper to her still sleeping form before balancing my way expertly along the roof. There was no way that drug wouldn't work.

My phone starts vibrating while I sneak out the front gate. _NEW MESSAGE from Kaoru:_

_Help me Hikaru! _

I scroll down and see a single bolded word that makes my heart go cold.

**Ranka.**

And here is the start of the major flaw in our plans.

Step Two: Sneak out of the Fujioka Residence

The car tires screech on the streets, as I fumble to snap my seatbelt on. "Fujioka Residence please," I hastily call to the driver at the front. As we zoom through the night streets, I panic about what Kaoru is doing. Kaoru does not have it easy after all. "Ranka" security at the Fujioka Residence. There's only one thing we have to do; get him out of the house without further suspicion/trouble.

The ordinary taxi I hired parks right outside a set of high storey houses. I stand with chattering teeth. Which apartment does Haruhi live in?

Five minutes later, I am scaling the walls to reach the balcony where there are lights. The railings are cold and slippery.

"Mummy!!!!!" A hysterical five year old starts screaming. _Shit. _"There's a monster outside my window!!!!"

I climb as fast as I can to the next storey.

"What was that noise?"

"A guy is climbing the wall! What the heck is he trying to do?

"There's a burglar! Quick! Call the police!"

To get to Haruhi's house conspicuously FAILURE.

Miraculously, I see Kaoru poke his head out the lighted window. "Kaoru!" I whisper.

He takes one look at me, and tries to shove himself out of the window. "Quick! The neighbors saw me."

He groans. "You idiot."

As I grab his hands and help him, I hear distorted noises in the background.

"What the hell is that?" I mouth, pointing behind him.

"Ranka woke up," Kaoru whispers. "And heard me shuffling around."

There is a great yell. "I know it's a rat!"

Kaoru grimaces. "He thinks the noises are made by a rat. He's "guarding" all the doors. I couldn't get out. That's why I texted you."

"The neighbors are calling the police," I gasp.

"WHAT?" Kaoru glares at me. "Quick let's get out of here." The door behind him blasts open at the exact moment Kaoru topples from the window. We're both sprawled unceremoniously on a stranger's balcony, tangled in each other's limbs. Ranka, in a terrifying pink night gown, sticks his head out the window and catches the sight of us together. He looks confused, then shocked, then enraged. My heart sinks as I realize what he would be seeing.

"RUN," I scream. I grab Kaoru round the waist and dash into the stranger's rooms. A man with his phone half way to his ear stares at us in shock while we dash through his front door.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Ranka screams. He's out the door, and chasing us down the stairs. His face is absolutely livid.

The night air hits me, and I dash into the safety of the waiting taxi. Kaoru gasps, trying to get his breath back. We both look behind us as we speed off.

Ranka runs after us. "I knew it! You sneaky Hitachiin rat!!! Running off with my daughter."

The crowd watches with interest. "Mummy, it was a monster! The kind that kidnaps girls."

"What was that guy doing in the middle of the night? Stealing was it?"

"Yeah, stealing a _woman_."

"Oh my, I haven't heard of _that_ one."

Me and Kaoru look at each other.

"Shit."

Step Three: Sneak INTO the Ootori Habitat

"Let's just sneak into Kyouya's house first," Kaoru breaks the silence.

"That was one big fat mistake in our plan," I moan. "Ranka is never going to let me go near Haruhi ever again!"

"Hey," Kaoru hastily tries to consol me. "We'll fix it later. Let's fix the first problem first."

The security systems at Kyouya's house are easy to get through if you know how. I press the green button on the side of the gates framing their entire property.

Kaoru switches on his voice recorder, and replays the tape. "Good evening…" Kyouya's voice floats out. We recorded that a long time ago. The device recognizes Kyouya's voice, and the gates slide wide open.

At night, the Ootori mansion is forbidding, its character very much like their inhabitants. A zillion red lasers beam across the huge gardens in front, forming a net that will raise alarms if it detects any abnormal movements.

"Alright, what do you want to imitate this time? The wind? The grass?"

I frown. "I'm out of practice."

Kaoru sighs. "Alright, I'll-"

Without any notice, the alarms go off.

"WHAT!?" We both scream. "We haven't even got into the detection field yet!"

"Kaoru, let's just run for it," I yell. "Forget imitating natural movements!" Pulse racing, I dart towards the mansion. I'm sure a million red lasers are focusing on me. In the distance I hear something thundering down the slopes.

"Hikaru," Kaoru moans, trying to catch up to me. "You forgot the dogs."

I trip over a stone and fall flat on my face. _We just have the worst luck today…_

The ground trembles as a hoard of angry security dogs flood down the plain. It's a terrifying sight. Out of all the possibilities of dying, it just had to be "bitten to death by Kyouya's dogs." My last thought is: _I tried my best to tell you I love you Haruhi…_

"This is no time to give up," Kaoru grabs my collar and hoists me up. "Get up." Kaoru is scrambling up an enormous tree. I follow suit.

"We messed this up," I throw sticks at the dogs beneath us. "Don't you dare jump up here!" I yell.

Kaoru eyes them carefully. "They can't jump this far."

"Why are they so well trained?" I ask angrily.

Suddenly one of the dogs points a nose in the air and howls. The dogs twitch and snarl.

"Hey, they're running away!" I point. Sure enough, one by one they head towards the left.

"There's someone else here," Kaoru hisses.

"ARGHHHH!!!!! HELP ME SOMEONE!!!" A voice starts screaming. There's no mistaking who that is.

"Tamaki!" Kaoru and I look at each other in amazement.

"Hey, this way you dogs!" I yell, chucking a stone in the direction of the hoard. Soon enough I'm running with the dogs after my heels. Tamaki is able to climb down the tree.

"Thank you so much," Tamaki puffs beside me.

"What are you doing running with me?" I yell. "I distracted the dogs so that _you_ wouldn't be chased by dogs."

"What are you doing here?" Tamaki yells above the noises.

"Trying to get the secret of re switching bodies! What are you doing here?"

"The same thing as you!"

"HYAAA!!!" A fast and mobile body lands right in front of us. "Here, bunnies. You can have some cake! Now stop chasing us."

"Hunny-sempai?" I look at him in shock. He has a big grin plastered on his face and a huge cake in his hands. He stands confidently in the path of a hundred vicious dogs.

"Mitsuke, they aren't bunnies," Mori whisks down, grabs Hunny and starts running with us.

We finally reach the mansion, and Mori slams the inner gates closed.

"That was close," Kaoru gasps.

"It was you, wasn't it?" I advance on Tamaki menacingly. "You set that alarm off."

"I did not," Tamaki retorts defensively.

"You did." Out of the dark comes Kyouya's figure.

"SHIT!" We all huddle together. No way…this is happening too fast. Kyouya's eyes are demon-like. He smiles his beautiful smile. "Now we could have asked for the manual couldn't we? Instead of sneaking into a friend's house, betraying their trust, and creating an alarm costing several million to stop?"

"So will you give us the manual?" I ask.

"No."

"WHAT???!!!" Hunny topples off Mori's shoulder.

"All that for nothing," Tamaki cries.

As expected, Shadow King. Nevertheless, Kaoru and I apologize and hail him as the great "forgiver." "We're sorry for breaking in!" we repeat.

"There's something I'd like to show you," Kyouya cuts in coldly. The lights blink open and illuminates the room in green.

"W-why is it green?" Tamaki is bewildered, pointing at the yellow light bulbs.

"Because that glows blue," Mori points at a massive object in the corner.

"Blue plus yellow equals green," Hunny chants under his breath.

"Hey," I say slowly, approaching the object. It is huge and creates wobbly shadows on the walls. There is a strange symbol engraved in the centre: an upside down Y with a circle in the V. I touch the surface cautiously. Rust comes off my fingers. "It's that machine."

"R-really?" Kaoru whispers in excitement. "Maybe it'll get me back to my own body."

"I looked up the manual," Kyouya continues before Kaoru could attack the machine. "There is a knob that turns the body switching device on. Here," he thrusts the dusty pages under our noses.

"It's the manual!" Tamaki proclaims excitedly. He grabs the book, almost ripping it.

"Be careful!" Hunny cries.

"SHHHH," Tamaki reads the words out loud. "The body switching device is governed by a small set of red buttons. They are found on the middle lever."

I run my fingers over the single lever. "It's smooth," I say wonderingly. "There are no buttons!" I angrily bang at the machine.

"There are no buttons _now_," Mori emphasizes out of the blue.

"There is an empty cavity here," Kyouya points at the underside of the lever.

"So?" Tamaki frowns. "So…someone took it out. It must have been a removable remote control."

"You did!" I accuse Kyouya immediately. "You took it out!"

"Why would I do that?" Kyouya retorts.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Kaoru cuts in bitterly. There is an unpleasant silence. I feel a terrible sense of doom. My last plan to get Haruhi to believe me is becoming more futile by the minute.

Suddenly Tamaki twitches. In the far distance, a siren is going off.

"Eh…?" Hunny breaks the uncomfortable silence. "That's a police siren. Someone's done something bad," he says cheerfully.

"Is it me, or is that siren getting louder?" Tamaki looks around at us. We stare at each other.

"Sir…" a security guard suddenly appears, breathing hard. "The police have come. They say a burglar is on the loose! Tonight, our own security alarms went off too. Putting two and two together, the infamous burglar is in the Ootori grounds! Please stay in your rooms." He disappears rapidly.

"Uh…" I hesitatingly say. "Kyouya, we…"

"..that is to say me and Hikaru," Kaoru picks up. "Think we know what this is about."

"But we caused the alarms to go off," Tamaki admits. "These other police are really after a burglar, but they have it wrong. That person isn't here."

"Yeah they are," I grin. "It's me."

"EHHHH????"

"I stole Kaoru, well Haruhi in their eyes," I explain briefly.

"Idiot," Kyouya sighs. "Well get out of here then. I'll ward the police off."

"Thanks Kyouya," Kaoru and I go through a back door, musing over Kyouya's rare show of kindness…but not for long.

"GAHHH!!!" We scream, running through the dark night. "DON'T SET THE DOGS ON US AGAIN."

* * *

So I unwittingly find myself separated from Kaoru, huddling on an empty street and certainly glad that the dogs hadn't eaten me alive. I hear their howls in the distance.

"Hey Kaoru," I call into my phone. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he sounds angry on the phone. "I can't believe Kyouya set the dogs on us again. Sorry for not keeping together, but you know I took that path and you took the other one and before we knew it, we were separated."

"It's okay, where are you now?"

"Taxi. Hailed a random one on the street."

"Lucky!" I exclaim. I glance at my street. No headlights.

"Anyway talk to you tomorrow. I think I'm already at Haruhi's-"

His voice cuts off. "What?" I look at my phone in shock. It has no more batteries.

I have never been in a worse situation. I have just narrowly missed being eaten alive by Kyouya's dogs and being imprisoned by the police. I stand alone in a deserted street at night where the wind is chilling and goes straight through my thin jacket. There are no cars, people, or taxis coming. The houses around me are all for "decoration": no one lives in them yet. My phone is dead. My stomach rumbles.

The plan tonight totally failed. Haruhi is still stuck in Kaoru's body. Confessions and kisses failed to communicate my feelings towards the girl I love. But if she was in her own body, she might understand! The chances of her getting her body back now? 0.00001 percent.

I shuffle my feet. I figured I'd walk until I would find a taxi. My teeth chatter. I realize that it is a little like my dream.

"Dreams aren't prophetic," I mutter to myself. I start thinking about Haruhi. And start realizing that perhaps she only perceives me as a friend…

"Hikaru!" A door slams. I blink. A taxi is right in front of me. A shadow of a figure hurtles towards me. "What have you been doing?!"

"Haruhi!" I reply hoarsely, looking at her face in relief. "H-how did you know…?"

"I woke up and found you weren't anywhere!" Her body is tense. I could tell she had been panicking. _How did she wake up from that drug? Wait, when I got out of the house, I heard her calling out my name. Did…she have a nightmare? No…_

"I'm sorry," I murmur. I pull her in to my arms and she stiffens in surprise before letting herself relax.

"You frightened me," she whispers. "Where and why did you come here in the middle of the night?"

"You had a nightmare," I state.

She stares at me and then flicks her eyes down. "What happened tonight?" She asks quietly.

I explain briefly and her look of incredulousness increases dramatically at the end.

Haruhi sighs in defeat. "Okay, why did you do it? It's not an urgent matter is it?"

"Because…" I look away from her. "Because…I love you."

"Hikaru…" I look into her face. Her eyes are wide apart, and her mouth is open in shock. I know I said that statement way too quickly just then, but I don't care. I cut in before her expression tries to laugh it off.

"I'm being serious."

* * *

A/N: I changed this chapter many times which is why it took so long. I hope you guys like it! I have a feeling Hikaru is drifting out of character. Your comments/suggestions/crit. Are appreciated. Thanks for all of them so far! (sorry for another evil cliff-hanger)

lu.e3


	11. Stranger

**Chapter 11 Stranger**

The horn hoots and Haruhi springs apart from me. "Masters!" A shadow leaps from the limousine and the driver waves at us frantically. "It's cold out there. Please get in and I'll drive you home." Haruhi's hands leave me and she drifts towards the car. The warmth of her body evaporates as the air pushes between us again.

"Wait!" I say hoarsely, grabbing onto her hand.

"Come on. Let's go home," she answers faintly. Her fingers slip away.

"But I love you! I'm being serious-"

"Let's go home."

"But Haruhi, this is real! I swear I'm not making it up. This is how I honesty feel about you. I want you-" Her footsteps fade into the darkness.

"Hitachiin-sama, please get into the car."

I ignore the driver. "I want to know how you feel. This time is no mistaking it. Can't you say anything?!" I shout in desperation. Her silence makes me feel like I'm chasing after impossibility. "Can't you tell me at least-"

"Hikaru." I stop. She looks back and I see my own anguished face reflected in her pupils. "I-" There is a helpless look on her face and it makes me ache inside. "I-I- don't know what to say. Please. Can we go home?"

_Just leave it._

My voice sounds empty as I answer. "Fine."

--

I've grown up having all the things I've always wanted. Being rich, my parents would buy anything I desired. I was spoilt, perhaps more so than Kaoru, and our mansion was filled with prized possessions. But some things you can't buy with money. I realized that when I grew up alone with my twin and had no friends. But it didn't matter because I told myself Kaoru was more than enough.

Then we joined the Host Club and Kaoru helped me to gain Haruhi's friendship. I wanted her only to our selves. She belonged to us only, and I got terribly jealous of Haruhi's old friends.

I want more than just her friendship now. What I want most in the world is for her to love me back. I would gladly trade everything I have but…

Love doesn't work that way.

Kaoru told me once that Haruhi isn't a possession, she's a person.

--

In the car, it is dark and quiet. Outside, the lamp lights reflected on the bitumen look like oily pools of color. The streets are empty of cars at this time of the night. Midnight shoppers loiter from one store to another. Their happy murmurs sound so far away. I don't want to look at Haruhi because I know that she will be looking out the window and not at me.

"Sir," the window separating the driver and the passenger compartment slides down. "Will it be okay if I speed up a little since the streets are empty? We need you home as soon as possible."

"Yeah, that's fine," I mutter, not bothering to look at him.

Perhaps I shouldn't have said that. The car swerves and my body tumbles. I crash into Haruhi. "I'm sorry," I gasp, untangling myself from her quickly.

"It's alright," she mumbles. "Put your seatbelt on."

I snap them on. I was so preoccupied by Haruhi's reaction that I forgot earlier. The parts of my body that touched hers burn.

--

When I get home I ring Kaoru.

"H-Haruhi…"

"What is it?" my twin asks quickly, tones of concern coming through the receiver.

"I think she rejected me for real this time," I whisper.

_And suddenly, everything that happened before began to make sense. Why Haruhi acted like she did was because she didn't feel the same way about me. _

_You can't force someone to love you…_

* * *

"Tell me exactly what happened," Kaoru folds his arms and looks at me directly in the eye. People bustle past us, carrying books for their first lesson.

"Nothing happened," I say truthfully. "I confessed and she didn't react at all."

"And you think she rejected you?" Kaoru raises an eyebrow.

"She said; "I don't know what to say."" I say bitterly. "It's the nice compassionate way of rejecting someone."

"Not necessarily…"

"Dammit!" I feel really frustrated. "I hate being pitied like this. Why couldn't she have rejected me more harshly?"

"Shut up Hikaru," Kaoru grabs me by the collar. "Listen. It doesn't seem like she rejected you. This is Haruhi we're talking about."

"Stop making me feel better!" I retort.

"Do you love Haruhi?" Kaoru stops my anger with a single question.

"Yes." I pause. Haruhi's face swims up in my vision. "I love her."

Kaoru lets me go. "Well then, don't give up just like that," he says it lightly. "By the way, how did you confess?"

"I love you." I shrug. "I just told her that, and said it was serious."

"And…?" Kaoru looks at me suspiciously.

"Well," I answer, feeling uncomfortable. "I got frustrated at her reaction and started shouting at her."

Kaoru frowns.

"I was really frustrated. Wouldn't you?" I reply defiantly.

Kaoru shakes his head. "Look, Haruhi might not have rejected you, you know. Maybe she's just shocked. If you get to confess again, don't force your feelings onto her okay?" Kaoru pats me sympathetically on the shoulder. "Actually I think you should apologize to her first."

* * *

She's sitting over there by the window with the sunshine streaming out over the desks. She's reading a book. Come on, go over there and talk to her. It's simple. Just go. Go now.

What used to be so easy is so hard now. I steel myself and bound over to her in my friendly fashion. The classroom is full of people.

"Haruhi!" I call cheerfully, among the chatter. "I forgot to tell you something yesterday!"

She glances at me hesitantly. "Hi Hikaru…"

It's an awkward moment but I brush it past. It takes all my strength to fiercely repress my emotions. _Don't force them on to her. She's a person, not a possession. _

"Well…" Haruhi closes her book. "What is it that you want to tell me?" she asks softly, not looking at me.

I hesitate. "T-t-there's a remote control that controls the body switch. It's missing at the moment."

"Oh."

"A-a-and the machine had this symbol on it." I draw it on her lecture pad with trembling fingers.

"Oh."

"Umm…" the awkwardness is terrible. "Sorry, that wasn't what I was meant to say," I finally mumble. Haruhi meets my eyes and I gather up my courage. "I'm sorry for yelling at you last night. Will you forgive me?"

Her eyes soften. "Of course. But I was at fault too. I'm sorry for making you feel frustrated. Will you forgive me too?"

I'm drowning in her eyes. "Sure."

Suddenly I feel lightheaded. I grin at Haruhi and she smiles tentatively back at me.

--

I feel really happy for the rest of the afternoon. It's like nothing bad ever happened. I joke around with Haruhi, tease her and talk with her like when we were best buddies.

"Good job," Kaoru winks at me. We three are walking to the school exit gates and school has finished for the day.

"What is Kaoru winking at you for?" Haruhi narrows her eyes suspiciously. "Are you two up to something again?"

"Of course not," I say innocently before grinning evilly at her.

"Wow, what an innocent smile," Haruhi sarcastically remarks.

"Hey Haruhi, how about convincing your father for us three to sleep over at our mansion for one night?" Kaoru pokes Haruhi playfully.

"I knew it," Haruhi sighs. "But father will be mad. I'm talking about both fathers here."

I laugh. "We don't have to tell Tamaki."

"By the way, Kaoru how did you deal with my father after last night when Hikaru "kidnapped" me?" Haruhi looks curiously at my twin.

"I told him he just had a nightmare and none of it was real," he replies smoothly.

We all laugh.

"Oh, I forgot my diary. Be back soon," Kaoru gives me a meaningful wink and disappears.

I swallow nervously. Now I am all alone with Haruhi again. We're silent as we walk up the pavement. I stare at our feet walking in time with each other. My ears fill up with the sound of our footsteps. Last time I was completely alone with her was when…

"I guess I never gave you a proper response," Haruhi speaks so softly that I have to strain my ears to hear.

My heart misses a beat. "Response?" I ask hoarsely, so nervous that I can barely speak. Does she mean…?

"When you said you loved me, I didn't give you an answer." She bows her head. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for being so insensitive. And I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier."

"It's fine!" I say. My ears are ringing.

Haruhi looks up at me with a small smile. I feel faint, I feel…

"What I meant to say," she continues, "was…"

"Kaoru-kun," A middle school girl calls frantically. Haruhi spins around in surprise. "Someone wants to speak to you by the school gate."

"Who?" I ask aggressively. I am fuelled with suspicion and annoyance.

"I think it's a teacher," the middle school-er nervously avoids my eyes.

"Well…" Haruhi looks concerned. "I better go then."

"You don't-" Haruhi, in Kaoru's body, leaves with the middle school girl. "-have to go." Too late.

"You didn't tell me what you wanted to say!" I yell after her shadow.

What was it that she wanted to say? What was it?

Damn it!

* * *

I'm angry. I'm annoyed. I feel like someone has stolen something of mine. But, a smile rekindles in me. Somehow the world looks a little better. The glass is half full, not half empty.

"So Haruhi had to meet a teacher?" Kaoru queries. "A teacher asked for _me_?" I nod, trying to look grumpy. My twin pulls my face. "I can see you smiling. Something good happened."

"No," I protest. I can't help feeling uplifted. "She was going to say something properly in response to my confession. She was smiling when she tried telling me but then that kid called her." I growl. "Stupid middle school-er."

Kaoru smiles softly. "That's wonderful. But you don't know what her absolute answer is yet," he adds.

"Shut up." I feel delirious. It's all because of that shy smile she had on. I guess she hasn't rejected me yet. A guy can hope and I'm holding on to that hope right now.

"I'm walking this way to go home," Kaoru points over his shoulder. "Guess you'll meet Haruhi at the gates for our limousine." He winks cheerfully. "You'll get your answer, finally."

"Yeah," I wave at my twin and make my way to the gates. Perhaps this is the day that I'll never forget.

--

Voices drift to my ear. I make my way to the gates through the patches of bushes and trees. "Here is my phone number and address." The voice is distinctly male and accented strangely.

"Oh- um-" The second voice is faint and I cannot make much out of it.

"Please, just take it."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you some other time then. Bye."

"Oh. Umm. Bye."

The second voice is really familiar. As I make my way closer to the school gates, the shadowy figures become clear. There's a very tall guy perhaps in his late teens standing by the gate. He looks very ordinary, with casual yellow hair and grey eyes. The person next to him however…

"Haruhi!" I yell. I scramble towards her.

"Hikaru…" she watches me come closer.

"Who the hell is he?" I point at the guy angrily. "I thought you were talking to a _teacher_."

"I'm sorry," Haruhi shoots a glare at me and tries to apologize to the guy for me. I don't like him. His expression is unchanged and his eyes are creepily blank. I mean, wouldn't he look at least _somewhat _offended? Or surprised to see a double image of my twin since Haruhi is in Kaoru's body?

"Come on Haruhi," I suddenly grab her arm. "Let's go home. I don't like this guy."

"For heaven's sake Hikaru," Haruhi rips her arm away from mine. "Have some manners." She turns to the guy. "Sorry."

She walks past me without a single word and gets into our limousine. I meet the stranger in the eye.

"So you're Hikaru," he says and a smile touches his lips.

"And who might you be?" I clench my fists together tightly.

"Tom."

"Well, foreigner. Lay a single finger on Haruhi -my twin- and you've got me to deal with," I mean every word I say as I look into this guy's face. It irritates me that his face is so smooth and cannot be classified as ugly.

"Well it might be hard to obey that," he says casually. "Since she's a cute girl."

"What?" I whisper. "What did you say?" My whole body goes numb. _He said "cute girl"._

"Just joking," he laughs for the first time. "See you." He climbs into a black taxi. At the end of the car number plate is a symbol: an upside down Y with a circle in the V.

--

"Who the hell is he?" I slam the limousine door close and Haruhi twitches.

"Look Hikaru, there's no need to be jealous-"

"Jealous?" I spit out. "I'm not jealous. That guy is a freak."

Haruhi sighs. "His name is Tom. I just met him at the school gates. He's a complete stranger."

"Like hell I can believe that!" I say incredulously. "He was giving you his telephone number and address."

"I was being polite by accepting it," Haruhi retorts. "He just wouldn't-"

"Tell me who he is," I snarl.

"I don't know him," Haruhi yells in frustration.

"I don't believe you," I reply angrily.

"Why would I lie to you anyway?" Haruhi shouts.

"I don't know," I yell back. "Who is this Tom? Huh? Are you going to meet up with him again?"

"Listen Hikaru," Haruhi says quietly. "I'm in Kaoru's body. Tom would have seen me in Kaoru's body."

I sit there, stunned. But then I remember something. _She's a cute girl._ "Do you know what he said?" I whisper.

"Hikaru, I don't care what he did and what he said," she says firmly. "He's a stranger. You don't need to be jealous because I would sooner meet up with you than anyone else."

I hardly hear what she said. I've always had trouble containing my dark emotions. Jealousy is terrible. It consumes you like a vulture, bit by bit.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I managed to finish another chapter. I apologize for being so slow. Thank you to everyone who's supported me so far. Further comments etc are always welcome.

lu.e3


	12. TOM

_

* * *

_

Note: this chapter is written in third person, past tense and is from Kaoru's viewpoint. The story still continues from the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 12: TOM**

Kaoru was walking home; walking to Haruhi's home because he was still in her body. The sun was dipping along the horizon and the surrounding streets were bathed in hazy orange light. His lone shadow flickered on the pavement.

"I guess Haruhi has given Hikaru her answer by now," he pondered out aloud. It was one of those late afternoons that you could lazily think about anything and everything. "I love you too," Kaoru tried it out with his female voice. It didn't sound right and he wrinkled his nose before bursting into laughter.

Kaoru was slowly getting used to his new body. The first moments had been surreal. Then he had been an utter wreck inside because he was conscious of all the female changes. As comfortable as he was with the opposite sex because of his supreme hosting abilities, this body change brought him way too close to the female body. He was sure his face had remained red for hours.

Haruhi had also been his first crush and suddenly occupying her body was enough to drive him crazy. Looking in the mirror everyday, seeing her beautiful face, being in the skin that he had dreamed about – it had pulled up those hidden emotions again. They were like dregs of tea, always remaining deep inside, except they didn't tell of a future, they told of a past. Kaoru still liked Haruhi, but he loved his twin more. That was why he wanted Haruhi to love Hikaru back, and had executed several schemes to help facilitate that. Now, it was all up to Haruhi's response.

"I wonder how Haruhi gave her answer."

Kaoru was pretty sure Haruhi liked his twin to _some extent_. He had been observing her and although she showed no visible "symptoms" of love, Kaoru fancied that Haruhi was _unconsciously_ in love with Hikaru. Sure, Haruhi probably hadn't been thinking about Hikaru romantically lately, but it was definitely a possibility. There was the potential deep inside of her; coiled up like a spring.

Kaoru chuckled. "I made you confess multiple times, Hikaru."

Confessions were catalysts. Kaoru had no doubt that Haruhi was probably thinking about Hikaru non stop now.

Kaoru made his way through the front gate and up the flight of stairs to Haruhi's apartment.

"Madam, all preparations have been completed," his personal maid bowed to him at the door.

"Thank you," he replied.

He entered the impeccably cleaned rooms and smiled at the dinner table loaded with that night's dinner. This was how he was coping being in Haruhi's body. Did you honestly think he could cook and clean sufficiently? While Ranka was not at home in the afternoons, he got his brother to hire a maid and do it for him. Then when Ranka did get home, he claimed that he had done it all by himself. They were necessary lies.

Kaoru's hand drifted towards the confectionary jar, and he found himself consuming chocolate bars. Before he knew it, he had eaten five. It was really quite strange. Lately he had been unhealthily keen on eating sweet foods. He dismissed it as Haruhi's sweet tooth and reached out for another one.

Kaoru dumped his bag in Haruhi's room. Every time he entered it, and every time he put himself to bed, he got shivers up his spine. It was stupid but he couldn't help thinking: _I'm in Haruhi's room. I'm in Haruhi's bed._

It was a really small room, but over the last couple of days Kaoru began to appreciate its simplicity. He didn't want to invade Haruhi's privacy but he had noticed how beneath her bed on the bedside table was a picture of her mother. She was a beautiful and cheerful woman, and Haruhi definitely took after her mother's appearance.

Everything else in Haruhi's room was bookshelf after bookshelf of books. Haruhi was a well read girl.

Kaoru's eyes wondered around the room. There was a small yellow and pink calendar stuck to the back of the room. He had never noticed it before. Curious, and also because he was bored, Kaoru crawled over and began flicking through the pages. A calendar was hardly a personal thing, so he thought it would be fine looking through it.

"February, March, April…" The calendar was a collective picture of sweet foods. Kaoru groaned. "Trust Haruhi to have a food calendar. This is making me hungry." He flipped the pages to the current date, "13th of April," and stuck it open with blue tac. He was about to go to the living room again for a soft drink, when he saw neat writing on that day's entry. "Huh?" It was written in English. Frowning, Kaoru realized he had no idea what the word meant. He was very good at English, and it irked him that this was a word he didn't know. He read out the letters. "T, O, M." Flipping through the dictionary, he couldn't find the word either. "Tom?" Kaoru pronounced. "What the hell does that mean? And why did Haruhi write in on her calendar?"

_Bring Bring _

His mobile phone in his pocket vibrated and rang. "Hello, Hikaru?"

"Hi." Hikaru's voice was tense and snappy.

"What happened?" Kaoru exclaimed. He started to feel slightly uneasy. Shouldn't his brother be sounding happy? Unless all his predicaments had been wrong…

"Do you know who Tom is?"

"Tom?" Kaoru suddenly gripped the side of the bedside table. The calendar fell off the wall and Kaoru put it up again with shaky fingers. The neat pencil writing smudged as he pushed the pages open. "As in spelled, T, O, M?" He asked carefully.

"Yes," Hikaru sounded extremely frustrated. He heard a sigh over the phone. "I can't do it Kaoru."

"What?" Kaoru answered.

"I feel so jealous. I can't control myself. I saw Haruhi talking to a random stranger and lost it. His name was Tom."

Kaoru only heard the last sentence. "Tom? Are you sure Hikaru?" he spoke urgently. He flipped through the calendar again. There was nothing else written on today's entry. Just the letters: T, O, M.

"Yeah," Hikaru sounded confused now. Then he was suddenly suspicious and angry. "What, you know this Tom do you? Tell me Kaoru!"

"No," Kaoru said quickly. He smacked himself on the forehead. "Of course, Tom is an English guy's name."

"I know that," Hikaru snapped.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru hesitated, then plunged on. "Look, don't panic okay? But I just found TOM written on Haruhi's calendar."

There was a shocked silence.

"No way…" Hikaru whispered. "But she can't be…"

"I don't know what it means," Kaoru said calmly.

"She said she didn't know him," Hikaru was panicking. "She said he was a total stranger! She can't know him. She can't be seeing him. He isn't anything to her!"

"Don't panic," Kaoru snapped. "Don't jump to conclusions."

"Then why else would she write his name on her diary?" Hikaru yelled.

"It was her calendar, not her diary," Kaoru corrected.

"Hikaru, why are you yelling into your phone?" Kaoru stifled in surprise at Haruhi's faint voice. "Oh, you're talking to Kaoru? Hmm? He has something to say to me?" Kaoru heard the phone being exchanged roughly.

"Hello? Kaoru?" Haruhi spoke curiously. He heard her sigh. "I don't know what happened, but Hikaru's run off and slammed the door of his room closed."

Kaoru sighed. _Of course, unable to take this new information about this so called "Tom", he runs off and locks himself in his room before he loses it completely. He also leaves it up to me to find out about it all. Hikaru…_ "He was angry when he found me talking to this other guy earlier. I told Hikaru that the stranger had nothing to do with me and after that he was quiet all the way home. I thought he was over it, but obviously not…"

"Haruhi," Kaoru interrupted sharply, "Are you sure you don't know this Tom?"

"What?" Haruhi sounded confused. Then she was angry. "Don't you believe me too? I'm positive I don't know him."

"Then why," Kaoru asked grimly, "is his name written in your calendar?"

"HUH?" Haruhi was astounded. "His name is on my calendar?"

"Don't feign innocence. On today's entry, the letters T O M are written in your handwriting."

There was dead silence.

Kaoru grew uneasy. He wanted Haruhi to protest more. He wanted her to say that she had absolutely no idea why TOM was written in her calendar.

"Haruhi…"

"Um…" she sounded nervous.

A feeling of dread crept through Kaoru. _Haruhi can't be secretly involved with Tom. She can't be lying all this time…She has to love Hikaru!_

"Let me explain."

Kaoru felt sick in the stomach._ Explain her relationship with Tom? Explain why she had kept it a secret? Explain why she had lied?_

"I don't need you to explain," Kaoru replied coldly.

"You already know?" Haruhi was shocked. "Oh, I-"

"Look Haruhi," Kaoru snapped. "I don't want to know about your relationship with Tom. I can't believe you're this-"

"I don't have any relationship with Tom, the stranger I met today," Haruhi yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Then why-"

"I'll explain it!" Haruhi yelled. She took a deep breath and said her next words very fast. "TOM on my calendar reminds me of something every month. It stands for Time Of the Month, in English. You usually don't write these on your calendar which is why I made up a code for it. It's written on the 13th of every month"

Sure enough, Kaoru flipped through the pages and found TOM written in every month. Kaoru reeled back in shock. "So you're not involved with Tom?"

"No I'm not." Haruhi stressed. She sighed. "Trust you to go through my personal things Kaoru. That calendar is my monthly cycle ca-"

"What is time of the month? Haruhi," Kaoru grew suspicious. "Don't tell me this is another lie to cover it up-"

"TOM," Haruhi breathed emphasizing every word, "is something that females experience every month. Do you get it now? Gee, you're as bad as Hikaru!"

Kaoru dropped his phone. _Time of the month?_ He felt faint, very faint. Suddenly sharp pains stabbed him in the stomach and he crashed onto the floor.

"Kaoru? Kaoru? Are you alright?" Haruhi's anxious voice emitted faintly from his fallen phone.

"No," he croaked. The pain made him curl up. It attacked him aggressively, again and again. Kaoru was terrified. Sweat broke out over his entire body. _So this is what TOM is about…_

"Haruhi…"

"What is it? What's happening?" She sounded frantic.

"I'm glad you're not actually involved with that guy. Sorry about the misunderstanding." he managed to say before the next series of cramps struck him. He reached out for the phone with trembling fingers and accidentally pressed it closed.

_Shit._

Kaoru chanced a glance downwards. The blood had already seeped through his trousers.

* * *

A/N: Look how fast I write when I'm on holidays. O0

Sorry if the change in tense and narrative voice bothers you. This, I think is a vital part of the story and I found it to be best told this way. Thanks go to rini anointed436 for brainstorming and discussing with me what could happen during TOM.

Comments etc...welcome. Thanks for everyone's support!

lu.e3


	13. Dealing with TOM

**Chapter 13: Dealing with TOM**

"Kaoru?" Haruhi heard gasping sounds before the phone clicked close on her. _I don't know what just happened but it's something bad. _"Hikaru!" she ran down the corridor and started banging on the doors. "Which room is he in?" she muttered under her breath. Although she was more familiar with the huge mansion having lived in it for a number of days, it was still a huge mansion none the less. "Come out. We have to go!" She knocked on the tenth identical door. Hikaru didn't appear. Feeling slightly annoyed, Haruhi gave up on trying to find him and stumbled .down the stairs to the ground floor. Kaoru's weird behaviour on the phone made her feel very anxious."Please," she gasped to the chauffeur. "Take me to the Fujioka residence."

"Yes sir."

She climbed in and fastened her seatbelt. The black limousine zoomed out the Hitachiin Mansion. Haruhi's heart thumped loudly. _What could have happened to Kaoru?_

* * *

Hikaru tried to calm down his furious heart. He was standing rigidly against the door of his bedroom, having used his body to slam it shut before. _Stop it. You're doing it again. _He clenched his fists hard and slumped down the side of the door. _Why did I have to get angry? _All he could hear was the sound of his own ragged breathing, the beating of his heart and the blood rushing to his head. _I just have to find out what happened without losing my temper. _Slowly, he inched his hand towards the doorknob. _Sorry Haruhi…_

_BEEP_

What was that noise? Hikaru's hand froze in mid air. _The garage door. _

"HEY," he burst out his room and ran down the corridor. He heard the shutters rolling closed and the screeching of tires. Haruhi was no where to be seen. "W-w-where did my brother go?" he demanded, pulling the butler towards him.

"S-sir," the man was startled. "He requested to go to the Fujioka residence."

_Haruhi's house? Why? _Hikaru pushed past the butler. He stormed down the corridors, pulling the curtains of the windows open as he went. Their sleek black limousine was disappearing down the streets. Hikaru waved impatiently at his other chauffer.

"Where do you want to go, young master?" the man asked nervously, standing beside the Hitachiins' other white limousine.

Hikaru glared at him. "You know where."

* * *

The black limousine screeched to a stop outside a set of apartment buildings. Haruhi rushed to her front door, only to find a notice stuck on it.

Dad,

In case you come back and I'm still not home, I've gone to the local library.

Haruhi

_The library! Why would he go to the library?_ Haruhi inwardly praised Kaoru for writing the note. "Please can we go to the local library," she told the chauffeur.

"Certainly."

The limousine tore off down the streets. _I better find Kaoru there in the library. _

* * *

Kaoru made his way painfully down the corridor of bookshelves. "It must be here," he murmured. He twisted his head sideways to read the titles around him and cringed at them. "Oh man," he glanced around. No one was there. That was good.

He pulled out a particular book and started flipping through the pages. _I'm only doing this to find out what's happening to me and how to deal with it. _He told himself this over and over again as he flipped through the pictures. After finding out that there was blood on his trousers, he had realized he was experiencing Haruhi's periods. _It would be hell embarrassing having to ask Haruhi what to do, so that's why I came to library to find out by reading these books. _"The uh cycle…" his insides squirmed. The pain in his stomach urged him on to steel himself and read through the paragraphs. _I want the pain to stop right? Then read the page!_

"KAORU!"

The book flew away from his stumbling hands and landed face up two meters away from him. There at the end of the bookshelf was the silhouette of-  
"Kaoru," Haruhi sighed. "What are you doing here? Are you alri-"

Kaoru lunged forward and managed to hide the book under his sprawled body. His heart beat fast and his face began to heat up. _Why is Haruhi here? What if she sees what I'm reading?!_

"Hi Haruhi," he said weakly. He attempted an I'm-okay-smile.

Haruhi frowned. "_Are you okay?"_

"Yeah!" Kaoru laughed nervously. "I'm just er.." he pointed at himself. "lying on the ground reading books! It' really comfortable-"

"Why are you reading books at the local library?" Haruhi was puzzled. She turned her head to read the titles of books around her.

"Don't-" Kaoru leapt up from his position on the floor and pulled her face away by the tips of his fingers. Haruhi glanced quizzically at his left hand which was now resting on her cheek. "Don't be suspicious," he finished.

That was when Haruhi spotted the book lying on the floor, now no longer covered up by Kaoru's body. "EH??" She snatched it up before Kaoru had the time to react. "You're…reading this?" Her eyes were round and wide as coins. Kaoru wished the floor would swallow him up. He expected Haruhi to give him a disgusted kind of look but-

She sighed and the book fell from her hands. "Kaoru, it happened didn't it?" She asked softly and sympathetically. She touched his tightly clenched fists which were resting on his stomach region. "I'm so sorry, I didn't really realize it on the phone. But you're experiencing my period!"

"Yeah," Kaoru grimaced. "If you put it like that." He felt extremely awkward. "I didn't want to ask you…"he tried explaining. "So I came here…"

Haruhi started laughing. "You idiot," she picked up the fallen book and put it up on the shelf. "You don't have to feel embarrassed asking me! Better to ask me than read these books at the library to find out!"

He tried smiling along with her laughter but couldn't. "Well…ouch-" the pain struck again and he doubled over.

"Ah," Haruhi stopped laughing. "Come on, let's get back to my house. I know how to deal with this."

She put her arms around him and helped him to walk. They both limped out the library, talking softly to each other; one voice sounding slightly hysterical and the other sounding soothing and understanding.

"The blood leaked through my trousers and I had to change new ones."

"Yes."

"I got some painkillers…"

"Yes, that's what I usually do…the pain should stop in a while…"

"Argh…man it still hurts…"

"It'll be okay…"

* * *

A black taxi chugged lazily around the streets.

"Look mama, the black BMW," an enthusiastic boy pointed at it.

"Shh," the woman turned from her groceries and pushed the boy's arm away. "Don't point." She glanced nervously at the dark windows of the car.

"I want to drive one, one day-" the woman cut her son off and hurried them both up the flight of stairs to their apartment.

--

A black limousine arrived outside the same set of apartments a moment later.

"Why are we going to your house?" Kaoru grumbled.

"Because," Haruhi shut the door neatly and pulled at her friend's arms, "we need to get something for you."

"What if your Dad comes back?"

"Oh," Haruhi frowned while she ripped the notice away from the front door and took out the keys. "I'll just grab something and we'll go back to your house. It'll be easier to hide it up at your mansion."

"How will you explain it to your father when he gets back to find that his daughter is not here but at the Hitachiin mansion?" Kaoru snorted. "That will solve things _really_ good." He stepped cautiously in the gloomy living room, behind Haruhi.

"Well it's better than him finding out that a Hitachiin is helping his daughter with her period," Haruhi retorted, flicking the lights on. "Or do you want me to leave you and let you deal with this yourself?"

"No!" Kaoru gasped.

"Yes I better stay with you," Haruhi agreed. "So we go to your house."

"Why don't we say "Haruhi has gone to visit her good friend Kaoru who is extremely sick."?" Kaoru suggested.

"That's an idea," Haruhi pushed a piece of paper and a pen at him. "Write the note. I'll go get the something and be back."

"Alright," Kaoru grinned. "Don't you think I'm good at forging your writing?"

"Mmm…" Haruhi disappeared into the bathrooms.

_--_

A white limousine parked out the same apartments another moment later. Hikaru stepped out; ready to rush up the stairs to Haruhi's home. His body stiffened before he took the next couple of steps. Out of the corner of his eye he spied the black taxi. The stranger stepped out.

"You," Hikaru gasped.

"Oh," Tom's face gave an element of surprise. "I didn't think I'd bump into you again."

"What are you doing here?" Hikaru yelled furiously. He took a step forward and raised his fists.

"I'm just-" his sentence was cut off as Hikaru punched him square in the face.

"HIKARU!" Haruhi and Kaoru rushed out the apartment, having heard the sound of his voice. Tom twitched feebly on the ground. They both looked shocked and pale.

"So this is Haruhi's home…" Tom managed to say.

"Hikaru," Haruhi stormed towards him. "What ARE you doing?" She raised her hand, but refrained from slapping him.

"H-Haruhi…" Hikaru was lost for words at her furious glare. He seemed to lose all energy. "I don't know what overcame me. Sorry." He said quietly. There was a terrible silence.

"Say sorry to him," Haruhi pointed at Tom.

"NO," Hikaru yelled. "That's one thing I'm not doing." He ran off into Haruhi's apartment.

"Hikaru!!" Kaoru ran after him.

Haruhi closed her eyes and sighed. "Sorry about this," she turned to Tom. "Look, would you please not come here again?"

"If you wish," Tom brushed the dirt off his trousers, gave a grim grin and climbed back into his black taxi. "But I just happened to pass by."

Haruhi returned slowly back to her apartment. _Why does he have to lose his temper so easily? Hikaru…_

She found the twins sitting silently on the sofa in her living room. She went straight to Hikaru. "Hikaru…" he wasn't looking at her. "Look at me," Haruhi demanded. So he looked at her. Haruhi said her words very carefully and emphasized each one. "I told him to go home and never come back."

Hikaru tried to smile but couldn't. "I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry isn't enough!" Kaoru leapt off his seat and wagged his finger at his brother. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I jumped to conclusions and thought you arranged to meet him at your house," Hikaru said in a low voice.

"Tom has nothing to do with me," Haruhi explained. "Tom was written on my calendar because it stands for Time Of the Month – my period."

"…" Hikaru went blue.

"Unfortunate coincidence," Haruhi laughed at the expression on Hikaru's face. "Then while Kaoru was on the phone, he started experiencing my period pains since he is in my body."

"HUH??" Hikaru toppled off the sofa.

Haruhi laughed. "So I rushed over to help Kaoru. Tom just happened to pass by."

"P-p-period?" Hikaru emerged. Both Kaoru and Haruhi looked at him in concern. Hikaru was dying of laughter. He pointed at his twin. "You…??"

"Shut up," Kaoru snapped. "Don't you know how much I've suffered?"

"BWahahaha…"

"Hikaru," Haruhi said sternly. "It isn't something to laugh about."

"S-s-sorry," Hikaru wiped tears of laughter away from his face. "But it's your turn to suffer now!" He turned at his brother, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Who said it was?" Kaoru snarled back.

Haruhi smiled faintly at the two brothers. Hikaru seemed back to normal. It had been a long while since she had seen the cheery trouble-making Hikaru and for that she was glad.

"Hey guys," she interrupted their bantering. "I'm going to get that something for Kaoru and then we'll go to our mansion okay?"

She made her way to the bathroom cupboards. Hikaru didn't like apologizing but he had apologized to her.

* * *

"Like I said," Kaoru folded his arms. "Sorry isn't enough."

"What?"

"PUNISHMENT!!" Kaoru cackled. "For your behavior towards Tom."

Hikaru frowned. "What?"

Haruhi emerged from the bathrooms with an apologetic expression. "Kaoru, it looks like we have none left."

"None what left?" Hikaru asked.

"Sanitary pads," Haruhi replied.

"BWAHAHAHA…" Hikaru pointed at his twin and started laughing hysterically.

"Punishment will be…" Kaoru raised his voice, "for you to go to the supermarket and buy some sanitary pads for your dear brother."

Hikaru stopped laughing abruptly and his face went red. "WHAT?? You want me to go to _that_ section and buy _those_? "

"Yes," Kaoru smiled evilly.

"Haruhi," Hikaru's voice was panicking. "Why don't you go buy them?"

"Because," Haruhi tried not to laugh. "I have to stay and help Kaoru in case something else happens."

Hikaru was pushed out the door. Ten minutes later he came back with a plastic bag dangling from his fingers.

"How was it?" Kaoru grinned.

Hikaru didn't say a word. He pushed the bag towards his twin. Kaoru took the products out. His face went white. "You bought _tampons_ for me…"

"Punishment for punishing your dear twin," Hikaru replied lazily.

* * *

A/N: I guess it is time for Kaoru to suffer…haha.

Thanks for everyone's support so far!

lu.e3


	14. The Thomas Bunt Society

**Chapter 14: The Thomas Bunt Society**

Hikaru, Haruhi and Kaoru were searching for pads on the fourth floor of the Hitachiin Mansion.

"I can't let you use the tampons after all!" Hikaru was freaking out as his plans for torturing his brother had completely backfired. He had totally forgotten to think about the reality of Kaoru actually using a tampon if he was in Haruhi's body.

"I'm going to kill you Hikaru…" Kaoru was incredibly annoyed at his brother. Not only was this whole TOM business freaking him out, but his brother had no sympathy at all. The fact that Hikaru's plans backfired on him held very little comfort and did nothing to relieve his present problem. He could feel the blood trickling out and it was simply horrifying.

"You bastard," Haruhi was muttering under her breath. Not only had Hikaru wasted money on buying tampons, but the shops had all closed by this hour and Kaoru having TOM was a serious problem – not something to be joked about.

"Kaoru," Haruhi asked "So this is the maid's floor. Surely one of them has pads handy."

"So this is why we're on the fourth floor," Hikaru muttered. Haruhi ignored him.

"Since you're in my body, just go up to them and ask for one. That's the only thing I can think of for now."

Face grimacing, Kaoru stumbled off. This was a guy's worst nightmare. But this wasn't a dream, it was reality.

Haruhi sighed. She was alone with Hikaru now in an empty corridor.

"I-"

"I-"

They looked at each other with mouths open, having simultaneously started to talk.

"You go first," Haruhi replied directly.

"No you go," Hikaru muttered quickly and averted his eyes.

"Fine. I'm glad you're back to normal."

"What?" Hikaru whipped his head back to stare at her. It was a statement that felt out of the blue. He expected her to be angry or annoyed. But Haruhi was suddenly smiling at him.

"Although normally you are a real prat and mess up things with your stupid pranks, I prefer you like this than when you're moody and depressed."

"…" Hikaru's brows furrowed defensively. "My pranks are good." He winced at how childish he sounded. Haruhi tried to muffle her laugh.

"What did you want to say?"

"Um," Hikaru gripped his fingers together. _I'm getting nervous again just talking to her alone! But I need to talk about this. _"I'm not being jealous or anything," he began slowly. "But-" he hesitated. "But I seriously think that Tom guy is fishy."

Haruhi frowned. "I think you're right." Haruhi's face became thoughtful. "The symbol on his car is the same on the machine gun that swapped my body."

"His face is too smooth," Hikaru retorted angrily. "He was asking for your contact details. I mean what sort of strangers do that?"

"His accent is German isn't it?" Haruhi pondered out aloud. "Didn't Kyouya say that the machine is from Germany?"

"And," Hikaru said suddenly, "He said you were a cute girl. If I ever meet him again-"

"Maybe Kyouya knows about this," Haruhi silenced Hikaru with her gaze. "Let's stop worrying about it for now. We can ask Kyouya tomorrow at school."

"Yeah," Hikaru mumbled.

* * *

"Pss!" Hikaru was walking down the corridor back from the bathroom when he saw a brown eye beckoning him from behind a creaky door.

"What is it, Kaoru?" Hikaru began in a bored voice.

"Shh!" Kaoru whacked his hand across his brother's mouth. He nodded knowingly at Haruhi curled up on the living room sofa with a book in her lap. She was still completely oblivious to the twins whispering behind her back in the shadows.

"What are you planning," Hikaru whispered. He stared at his brother in puzzlement.

"I'm okay now. After I found some pads and Haruhi fixed me up," Kaoru whispered in reply. "But think Hikaru. Haruhi is here. This is what you call opportunity knocking on your door."

"I don't want to do anymore stupid things," Hikaru angrily replied. "I really like her and I don't want to mess up anymore than I have."

"If you're going to just sit and wait, nothing is going to happen," Kaoru stressed sternly.

"Well," Hikaru whispered explosively, "What do you want me to do?"

"ARgh!" Kaoru winced. Haruhi had grabbed him by his collar and was looking murderously down at the pair of them.

"What are we planning?"

"Nothing," Hikaru mumbled.

"Let's have some fun!" Kaoru cheerfully cried.

Game no. 1: The Classic Truth Or Dare

The three friends were sitting cross legged in a circle on the rug of the living room. In the far corner, a fire crackled merrily. Haruhi's face was like stone. _Why am I playing a game with the twins?_

Kaoru was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Hikaru was not.

Hikaru felt brown eyes focus on him. He groaned inwardly.

"Truth or Dare Hikaru?"

He didn't want to answer questions. Last time he had to answer a question from Kaoru, it was about Haruhi. And Haruhi subjects were not ones he wanted to confront right now in some childish game.

"Dare."

He regretted it the instant he said it. Why couldn't he have said "I don't want to play"? Then he and Haruhi, having the same opinions, could overthrow Kaoru. He dragged his eyes towards his brother. If you make me do something, I will never forgive you, his gaze seemed to say. Kaoru smiled slightly. He cocked his head.

"I'll make it easy for you Hikaru. I'll give you two dares and you can choose which one to do."

Hikaru, knowing his brother, knew this was not easy at all. He stared moodily into the adjacent fire and found, to his surprise, Haruhi also staring into the fire, her eyes seemingly far away.

"Dare number one," Kaoru continued. "Pole dance for us."

"WHAT?" Hikaru spluttered.

"Dare number two," Kaoru raised his voice slightly. "Cross dress for a whole day at school."

"No," Hikaru replied flatly. He heard a coughing sound and turned to see Haruhi with her hands covering her mouth. What? Did she actually want to see him cross dressing? He blushed at the thought. Idiot. Haruhi wasn't like MOE obsessed girls aka Renge.

"Then," Kaoru pointed at him. "You're a coward."

Hikaru scowled. "I'll think about it." Kaoru opened his mouth to protest. "You never put down any rules. I can do this dare in the future. I don't want to play this game now." He glanced at Haruhi. "Majority rules."

--

"Ooooh," Kaoru pulled out a worn cardboard box. "I remember how we used to play this Hikaru."

"A board game," Haruhi peered over Kaoru's shoulder with interest. "They aren't bad-"she paused and narrowed her eyes. _No, I should be more careful. _

"What is it?" Hikaru asked Kaoru cautiously.

Kaoru showed them the contents: a colorful spinner and an instructions manual.

"Twister?" Haruhi frowned.

"It's missing the floor mat," Kaoru replied cheerfully. "So let's improvise."

Game no 2: Twister with no mat

Haruhi upper body equals green

Haruhi lower body equals blue

Hikaru upper body equals red

Hikaru lower body equals yellow

Kaoru equals spinner.

The spinner spun and landed on green.

"Left leg on green," Kaoru called.

"So what is it that I have to do?" Haruhi wrinked her nose is puzzlement. "Put my left leg on Hikaru's upper body?"

"Yep."

The spinner spun again and landed on blue.

"Left hand on blue."

"Right hand on green."

"Left foot on red."

You could imagine what the results were. Kaoru spun the spinner blindly and chuckled. This was the best game ever. One last spin and he would slip away to let leave them alone-

"Kaoru."

He opened his eyes. Both Hikaru and Haruhi pounced on him and the next thing he knew was darkness.

* * *

"Um, are you sure this is okay?" Haruhi pondered dubiously.

"Yes," Hikaru replied aggressively, while putting his brother onto the spare bed in that room. "I only knocked him out with a sleeping drug."

"I never thought you would refuse to play a game," Haruhi sighed. "I never knew I'd cooperate with you against Kaoru."

"Do you think I'll let my brother get me to put my hands all over you?" Hikaru demanded angrily. The words blurted out from his mouth before he could stop them. _Shit, what did I say?_

"Uh-" Haruhi opened, then closed her mouth. Hikaru didn't say anything. He kept him mouth shut tightly closed. The silence between them was too awkward. Haruhi blinked uncertainly.

"Hikaru."

No answer.

"Hikaru,"

"What?" he mumbled, with his back to her.

Haruhi smiled. In an attempt to break the silence she said: "We make a good team, don't you think?"

Hikaru only blushed more furiously.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaoru was utterly terrified.

Everywhere was dark around him. The ground was trembling with some insane force that it made his legs go like jelly. There was a roaring rushing sound in the distant blackness coming closer and closer. It sounded like air passing through a hollow tube.

"RUN!!" Kaoru screamed. He could barely hear himself, such was the magnitude of this external sound. But no matter where he ran, the noise followed him like a phantom.

Then suddenly, something white arose in front him. It gleamed like bone. Hot wind was blowing into his face. Kaoru could feel the sticky warmth creeping up his face. It made his mind go crazy with terror.

He stumbled backwards, his feet desperately finding a way to escape the nightmarish vision. Yes, he was making progress! His feet spun faster and faster. Away from the beast! Away from it! Away!

Smack. His foot misplaced and he felt himself fall into darkness. He had tripped on something white and ribbed. He could feel the bumps on under his hands. _Bones. Rib bones. _

He looked up and saw the white rim emerge again. It aimed for his face. It sucked at it. It pulled at skin and Kaoru screamed a soundless scream. His arms and legs went wild. He was running once again. He was running away from a…

_Giant vacuum cleaner intent on killing him._

With one big effort, Kaoru wrenched himself awake from the dreadful nightmare. He was lying on the spare bed near the living room. He breathed deeply and wiped at his sweated forehead. Thank God, it was only a dream. What a dream to have! What happened? Why was he asleep?

He opened his eyes gratefully.

Haruhi hovered above his bed. Her expression was scarily stern. "Kaoru, you haven't been cleaning my body well lately have you? Hygiene during TOM is vital."

She bent down and pulled something enormous out. "Since you're in my body, cleaning it would be a massive problem. There's only one solution. Have you heard of dry cleaning?"

_This has got to be a joke. _Kaoru's body went in a cold sweat. Haruhi was holding a massive dry cleaning machine – the cousin of the horrifying vacuum cleaner.

Her expression? It was dead serious.

* * *

It was a normal Ouran high school day the following morning. Rich girls and boys loitered around the beautiful grounds in bored fashions. By the time it was afternoon, Hikaru was making his lone way to the Physics labs for his second to last lesson of the day. His face was of annoyance.

"If you're going to call me a coward one more time Kaoru because of me not doing that stupid dare-" he was muttered non stop under his breath.

Suddenly, a man slid out from the shadows.

"Kyouya!" Hikaru was startled. "Y-" he stopped in mid sentence. Kyouya's face was still and serious.

"This body swapping fiasco isn't over yet," he seemed to emanate cold anger. "It's much more sinister and complicated than I had first surmised."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked, his eyebrows twitching. Why was Kyouya acting so angry?

Kyouya turned a dark eye towards him. "A month ago, the Souh family took a new servant into their household. He was German."

"I don't understand," Hikaru said slowly.

"When did you see Kaoru and Haruhi last?"

"Only a-" Hikaru was about to say, a minute ago, when he realized the truth: that Kaoru hadn't pestered him since recess. He felt his body go cold.

"Do you remember?" Kyouya asked. "The machine came from the Souh family attic. The machine gun is an experimental object from world war two."

"I don't know anything about history," Hikaru said in frustration. "You know I'm a science person."

"During that time, scientists from Germany were creating numerous things and illegal experiments on humans were made," Kyouya explained darkly. "Everyone thought that these experiments stopped when the war ended. However behind the daily workings of the modern era, some organizations have continued these experiments. "

"Illegal experiments on humans," Hikaru echoed. He felt his mind go in a chill.

"Sometimes these had profane irreversible effects on the humans experimented," Kyouay replied seriously. "Have you ever heard of the Thomas Bunt society?'

"Tom?" Hikaru's skin prickled.

"The organization's symbol is a Y with a circle inside the V. It's the same symbol on the machine gun. They must have been researching about swapping bodies between potential spies and enemies. I believe someone suspicious has been following you guys in the past couple of days."

"Where are Kaoru and Haruhi?" Hikaru asked suddenly. Anxiety and fear started building up inside of him.

Kyouya stared at him. "They were missing from school around 1 O' clock."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in two months. Times have been very busy and I got extremely distracted. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers and readers. You've give me some awesome encouraging comments and I'm really happy that you guys still stick to this story which I have been struggling for more than half a yr I think, lol. This chapter, I esp thank rini anointed436 for contributing to the ideas.

lu.e3


	15. Resolution

**Chapter 15: Resolution**

Ootori was a name that struck fear in the hearts of any man in Japan, sane enough to recognize it. Even a crazy outsider who knew nothing of the ruthlessness and power of this infamous family would be educated instantly the moment they met those cold hard grey eyes.

"I don't know anything!" The man's cries rebounded. The sound became absorbed by the dark sleek furniture of the room. The inner cry- _someone help me- _no one could possible hear, nor would they respond to.

The youngest son, Kyouya Ootori, was the smartest, handsomest yet coldest one. He impassively watched the man writhe on the floor. "We did a DNA fingerprint test," he spoke slowly, articulating each word. "And whose fingerprints were all over the machine you sneaked into the Souh's family attic?"

"I didn't!" the prisoner moaned. He rocked his body to and fro like a child, trying to get his hands free of the chains. He suddenly lifted his head and thrust his body towards the door.

"You're a servant at their house," Kyouya stepped onto the man's uniform firmly and the man fell onto the floor. _"But you are also a cleaner elsewhere." _

"What's wrong with having more than one job?" the man sobbed. His dirty tangled hair covered his face.

Frowning, Kyouya unpinned a badge on the man's uniform and pocketed it. He drew the man closer. "Two extremely important people are missing." He hissed. "You know the name Hitachiin? Well even if you don't, they control a large sum of Japan. Anything that offends them, you'll be kicked out this country." He lowered his voice. "Or worse." Kyouya suddenly smiled. "Now we wouldn't want that happening to you, do we?"

Something was wrong. This man was not affected by Kyouya's chilling words. Soft gurgling laughter erupted from the man. Uncertain, Kyouya shook the man. "This is nothing to laugh about," he growled. The prisoner kept laughing.

Kyouya turned the man over. His greasy hair flipped over to reveal a middle aged face. Except the veins on his face bulged out. The eyes were dehydrated, dead and yellow like the eyes of dead fish. The tongue lolled loosely in his mouth and saliva dripped out.

"I told you," the man shrieked. Fluid streamed out his eyes. "I don't know anything! Hahahaha!!"

Kyouya suddenly dropped the man. His heart beat fast but his face did not betray fear. There was something that many people did not know about Kyouya. Despite having an appearance of iron, his heart was soft. He looked at the man writhing on the floor. A flash of pity passed by his face.

"He's insane," Kyouya muttered. His face turned dark. The man on the floor was a clear picture of - "someone who had been experimented on."

It was useless questioning the mad man whose intellect was long damaged.

Kyouya found the man's pocket calendar in 30 seconds of careful probing. It recounted bathroom cleaning duties at a local girls high school on the 26th of every month. It was the only day that the man left the Souh mansion.

Kyouya dug out the identification badge he took earlier. "Cleaning Staff" was imprinted neatly on the metal. The school logo was also printed on the badge. Kyouya took one glance at it and his face set.

"KYOUYA-" The door slammed open with a force enough to make the windows rattle. Hikaru stood in the entrance way, his school uniform astray and his face was a mixture of fear and determination. The afternoon physics class had already started, but school seemed so far away when people dear to you were in deep danger.

"Get in the car now," Kyouya swept past him.

"Where are they?" Hikaru screamed, unable to take the uncertainty and fear anymore. Hikaru noticed the man still on the floor. He grabbed the man's hair. "Tell me where they are!" he aggressively shook the man.

"Stop it Hikaru," Kyouya said softly. "He's a victim."

Shocked, Hikaru backed away from the prisoner. _A victim like Haruhi and Kaoru…_ "Where are they?" He whispered, clenching his fists tightly together. The thought filled his mind with dread, that thought that was not tangible yet. _Haruhi…Kaoru…_

Kyouya threw the ID badge at Hikaru who caught it numbly.

"Lobelia girls' High."

* * *

The rain pounded on the limousine car. Hikaru hardly heard it. This had to a dream. A horrible dream. He was a normal, rich high schooler who was so bored with the world that he made up his own games. Yet now his brother and the girl he loved were wrapped up in some twisted Nazi Organization that could destroy their lives. He kept shuddering because those dead fish eyes of the guy Kyouya had caught haunted him. Visions filled his mind; of Haruhi and Kaoru's eyes turning all yellow and sickening. No. It was real. The danger was damn real.

"Go faster!" He suddenly yelled at the chauffeur.

"Sir," the man called back politely. "A storm is about to break. The roads are slippery and I am already going as fast as I can."

"DAMMIT!" Hikaru let his fear turn to anger and let the emotion out verbally and ferociously. The guy's polite tone angered him immensely. He wanted to pull the man's hair out. He had no idea what was happening to Kaoru and Haruhi. He had no idea what was going through Hikaru's mind. But the truth of the chauffeur's words, the reality that the car couldn't go any faster, that there wasn't anything _better_ he could do was the source of his true frustration – as much as Hikaru didn't want to admit.

The car skidded dangerously on the wet road. They were almost there. They were going to Lobelia High where Haruhi and Kaoru were. Hikaru trusted Kyouya. The man could solve problems better than anyone else. Thus when his senior told him to quickly dress in the Lobelia girls' uniform, Hikaru didn't hesitate. With a pang, a memory slid through his mind when he pulled the dress on.

"_Dare number two," Kaoru raised his voice slightly. "Cross dress for a whole day at school."_

"Your dare is coming true…"Hikaru whispered. He closed his eyes to stop the tears flowing out. The memory of the last time they were together hurt so much. And Haruhi, they had started sharing such close moments…and there was also…

"_I guess I never gave you a proper response," Haruhi spoke._

_Hikaru's heart missed a beat. "Response?" he asked hoarsely, so nervous that he could barely speak. Does she mean…?_

"_When you said you loved me, I didn't give you an answer." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for being so insensitive. And I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier."_

"_It's fine!" Hikaru said. His ears were ringing._

_Haruhi looked up at him with a small smile. Hikaru felt faint._

"_What I meant to say," she continued, "was…"_

The tears slipped out through his clenched eyelids. Hikaru buried his face in his arms. She had never given him her answer.

"Hikaru," Kyouya called softly. The voice was full of rare empathy and compassion. The limousine lurched to a stop. The rain pattered. "Listen to me," Kyouya's voice grew serious. "Me and the rest of the Host Club are going to take care of the organization. I want you to slip into the girl's bathroom and wait for something to happen. You've got to get to Haruhi and Kaoru, no matter what you do. You got that?"

"Yes," Hikaru lifted his face. There was no trace of a single tear. Kyouya opened the door for him. Hikaru bound out in the pouring rain. He ran for the Lobelia school gates. His figure became a dark streak among the gloomy buildings.

_I'm coming for you. Kaoru. Haruhi. _

* * *

A/N: The TOM arc is over and so I delve more in the mystery arc. xD Thanks for everyone's awesome support. Oh and UfailATlifenowDIE requested more Haruhi (in Kaoru's body) x Hikaru MOE scenes…atm the story is taking a turn in trying to resolve the whole body swap thing. But if I can think up more scenes like that, I can write them as mini stories at the end. Cheers! Lu.e3


	16. If This is Our Last Moment

**Chapter 16: If This Is Our Last Moment**

_Drip _

The sky was blotchy and dark. Buildings were painted oppressive except for the soft glows of classroom lights where girls kept together in their safety nests. They blinked dark as curtains were drawn closed by teachers anxious to preserve their ignorance.

_Drip_

It was one of those days where outside was a mad circus of dark clouds, rain and cold, representing the true realities but inside the classrooms, as long as you were with someone else, you could think safe and peacefully.

_Drip_

Someone was crying. Even before the girl touched the doorknob, she could hear the tears slip noisily on the tiles across the solid wooden door. If there was any natural compassion left in the girl, she would have taken out her hand embroidered handkerchief instinctively. _Get here by exactly 2pm_, the old man with the fascinating red eyes had told her. _Make no excuses, no hesitation; you liked what we did last time so come again for what we promised you._

Eagerness clouded her mind. It made her feel giddy. They had done something to her last week, something that had made her feel exhilaratingly happy. In all her dreams, she had wanted to feel that powerful. The man with the red eyes – she didn't know how – could promise people like her and that gentle old cleaner impossible dreams. They called him the "Father."

The shadowy figure sitting on the basins twitched as if an electric shock had zapped it the moment the door creaked. The girl stared, hands resting on the door handle she had just pulled. It wasn't the cleaner.

Arms snapped against a drenched chest. "I'm a girl!" blue lips moved and a panic stricken voice blurted out.

She continued staring. _Why wouldn't you be a girl? _It was a girl's school. It was a girl's bathroom. The person was wearing a drenched Lobelia school uniform. Her face was hidden by streaks of long red hair. Water was dripping off its ends, and also plopping loudly onto the floor from the dress folds. She was bashfully hiding her chest with long gangly arms - no doubt the wet clothing would accentuate her breasts. _Come on, _the girl frowned, _we're all girls here. Who cares? _She didn't have any business with this lone drenched person. She didn't say anything and proceeded to the furtherest toilet cubicle. But she had to say something in response like a normal girl to lower any suspicion.

She glanced at the other girl and her gaze fell on the other's legs.

"You've got hot legs. Every girl is hairy if they don't shave. Don't worry," she said before she firmly locked the toilet cubicle closed.

Hikaru sighed in relief as the girl stalked past him without further comment and into a cubicle. He was dressed in a girl's uniform, sitting on a basin in a girl's bathroom, in an all girl's school. His uniform was wet and did nothing to hide his manly non-curve-ness. To anyone itching to call him an obvious pervert and ready to smack his body senseless, he wanted to say: **this is not a normal situation. **How could you laugh? How could you worry about something so trivial?

Kaoru and Haruhi were in terrible danger. And no, that wasn't some sort of stupid cliché.

The water dripped. _Kaoru, Haruhi, with feet and hands ruthlessly bound. _The water dripped again. _Kaoru, Haruhi, with duct tape on their mouths. No sound, but eyes writhing of terror. _The water dripped again, like a metronome. _Kaoru, Haruhi tossed in a car like luggage. No witnesses. _The water dripped at an exact speed of one drip per second. _Kaoru, Haruhi…with their bodies experimented upon until they were unrecognizable. _

Hikaru clutched at his head, fingernails scraping the plastic scalp of his wig, a soundless scream upon his lips. He had to wait in these bathrooms for _something to happen_. He had to get to Kaoru and Haruhi _no matter what_. It suddenly dawned on him how little he knew of the situation. Kyouya's instructions were simple – anyone who was on the deepest edge of panic and fear could register them. But the instructions were _too _simple. It was like Kyouya had grabbed onto the only information he could gather, and that they were tittering on uncertainty because of how little time they had. The room suddenly grew colder as a wet wind rattled through the window bars. No, Hikaru shook his head firmly. Kyouya knew everything. He had to trust him.

_Something to happen._

The only thing that had happened was that a girl had walked into the bathrooms for a pee. Hardly enlightening. Hikaru found himself staring at the closed cubicle to the furtherest corner where the girl had disappeared. _What am I doing? _He furiously berated himself. _But that girl hasn't made a single sound since she entered, and she hasn't come out for a whole 15 minutes! _His mind protested. _Isn't that strange?_

"Did you get the costume?"

"Yeah I picked it up from the dry cleaners."

Hikaru froze like a still rabbit as voices floated to his ear.

"We'll get our revenge back for sure."

"Totally. Hey, make sure the performance happens tomorrow. I want it tomorrow."

"I already did that. No need to worry."

There were three different voices. They were becoming louder and louder. Three girls heading for the bathrooms. Three brains to fill in the gaps – Hikaru glanced at himself. The wet clothes were useless. It was obvious he was a male. When the door creaked a second time, he made up his mind in a split second and dashed into hiding in a toilet cubicle.

* * *

"Tell us about the Thomas Bunt Society."

Kyouya regarded the rest of his fellow Host Club members. The limousine compartment banged gently. The storm outside whipped the windows. But the solid gazes and the seriousness of Tamaki, Hunny and Mori were not unbalanced. They had been called out of school. Lessons were trivial when friends were in mortal danger.

"It is an illegal post war organization in Japan continuing unethical experimentation on human beings," Kyouya recounted.

_Unethical experimentation on human beings. _The words hung heavy in the air.

"I did some research on this. TBS is like a taboo. No one speaks about it, hardly anyone knows about it, but with some careful digging I found clues hidden on the internet," Kyouya continued. "The group's symbol is an upside down Y with a circle in the V. This symbol was found on the body swapping machine gun. I did some DNA sampling, and a Souh servant matched the prints," Kyouya's face turned grim. "I questioned him. The man is insane already. It's highly likely he is a victim and is linked to TBS. He brought the machine into the Souh household. I checked and questioned everyone else who passes through the Souh household. No one else seems likely to have done it."

"So Haruhi and Kaoru are involved in the organization called TBS," Mori concluded slowly.

"Yes," Kyouya confirmed. "Most of the members of TBS are victims."

"Then, why are they missing?" Tamaki cried. "They've been each other's bodies for almost a week now. Why kidnap them today?"

"A shady organization like TBS must have heads and leaders. They must have some sort of structure and a way of communicating to each other." Kyouya held up a worn calendar. There were tiny red crosses on the 26th of each month.

"It's the 26th today," Hunny gasped.

"That belonged to our servant," Tamaki murmured. "It's the Soul household diary we give out."

Kyouya nodded. "If this man is linked with TBS, he goes out on the 26th of each month. Another thing I found was that everyone linked with TBS congregates. It's compulsory and trusted TBS members make sure it is. Members don't know each other, yet they meet on a regular basis. It is suggested they mask themselves during such congregations."

"TBS have meetings," Hunny chipped in. "Meetings occur on the 26th of each month. Kaoru and Haruhi, being recently involved in TBS, have been taken away to today's meeting."

"That is my guess," Kyouya nodded approvingly.

"How did they get kidnapped though?" Hunny shook his head anxiously from side to side, addressing the most puzzling issue. "Ouran has a perfect security system."

"They kidnapped them in the least suspicious way possible," Mori injected.

"Kaoru and Haruhi could have been lured out the school," Hunny suggested.

"The kidnaper posed as Ouran students or teachers," Tamaki guessed.

"People who walk through the school without suspicion are not always Ouran teachers or students," Kyouya commented. "New students, potentials students and their families on tours, members of the school council, visiting students from other schools…"

"But the act of kidnapping must have been obvious," Tamaki stressed.

"Did you check out all the school security cameras for today Tamaki?" Kyouya asked.

"Yeah," he blinked. "Nothing suspicious. Unless you call the Zuka Club attempting to ambush Haruhi again-" Tamaki stopped, mid sentence.

"What about Kaoru?" Mori pointed out the obvious. "The Zuka Club are not known Nazi supporters. Innocent girls into TBS – that's unlikely."

"Wait!" Tamaki's body suddenly froze. "I remember know," his face became of agony. "I asked Haruhi to go out during recess to buy some commoner's coffee because our supply ran out."

"But Kaoru didn't go out with her," Hunny cried. "He stayed and ate cake with me."

"Well," Kyouya tapped his chin as more clues unfolded. "That's interesting…"

* * *

Hikaru fumbled for the lock and promply sat on the toilet bowel with a wet squishy sound. Clear voices resounded in the bathroom as the three new intruders entered.

"Why is it so wet in here?" words sounded distasteful.

"Don't they have a cleaner to mop this up?" another girl complained. "I almost slipped."

"Right, listen to me. Put this costume on and we'll meet you outside," a deeper voice instructed.

"This bathroom is disgusting…"

Boots squelched on the tiles. The door creaked and slammed closed. Hikaru listened keenly. Had they left? Was this the event he had to be waiting for? He put his foot on the door and proceeded to kick it open. It was nothing but a bunch of girls trivially complaining about how wet the bathrooms were and something about revenge and costumes. Just as he was about to kick the door open, another pair of feet moved.

"2 out of 3 cubicles used…"A voice muttered.

Hikaru felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle with awareness. _He knew that voice! _He kicked the door of his cubicle open with desperate force.

"Haruhi!" He yelled. How many times had he heard that voice mutter? There was no mistake. He tripped onto the wet floor painfully. He looked up and standing above him, wearing an expression of shock was-

"Hikaru!" Kaoru (still in Haruhi's body) exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hikaru's mind slowly registered that it was his twin, still in a girl's body. Kaoru's mind however, was in total uproar as he stared at his brother, dressed in a wet girl's uniform. Hikaru's wig had fallen off. "What," Kaoru repeated shakily, "_are_ you _doing_?"

It was going to take some time to explain. So Hikaru said the basics.

"Kyouya told me to," he said shortly. "To find you." The shock of seeing Kaoru was wearing off. As Hikaru stared at his twin still trying to take in his bizarre appearance, he realized something he should have noticed immediately before. He grabbed his twin by the shoulders and shook him as if what he wanted would rattle out from him. "Where's Haruhi," he asked desperately. "Isn't she with you?"

Kaoru went pale. "What do you mean?" he answered quickly, licking his lips. "She's missing?"

Hikaru pushed his twin away, fear climbing back inside him. "But you must have been kidnapped together!" He suddenly yelled, frustrated.

"No," Kaoru stressed. "You got it wrong. Why would the Zuka Club kidnap Haruhi still in my body? They only took me. Right in front of a whole pack of first years who did nothing to stop them because they thought it was funny. Everyone knows about the Zuka Club's fetish in kidnapping Haruhi and their revenge plans."

"Kaoru," Hikaru realized that his twin still knew nothing about the sinister Thomas Bunt Society. He hadn't either until Kyouya had told him on the way to his mansion to confront the cleaner he had arrested earlier. Hikaru quickly filled his twin in on it. Kaoru didn't yell or scream or become angry like he did. But he still took it badly. Hikaru could tell by how he turned slightly green.

"Haruhi's in danger then," Kaoru gasped. "But I don't get it," he cried. "Why was she the one who was actually kidnapped? Wouldn't they have kidnapped me too?"

"The cleaner," Hikaru suddenly said. "He was going to wait here for you and then take you. He cleans these bathrooms and so hears a lot of what girls say. He knew about the Zuka Club's plans. He used them to get to you. But Kyouya has already confronted the cleaner, and I'm here instead."

"That sounds so complicated it could be true," Kaoru brushed Hikaru's mastermind solution off lightly, "but we need to find Haruhi. She'll be wherever the TBS are."

"But!" Hikaru felt like crying at the uncertainty, the doubts, the fact that there were no clear answers. "Where?" His gaze fell about the last cubicle in the far corner. It was still closed.

Kaoru felt his brother's fingers clutch him compulsively. "What?" He whispered, concerned. "What is it?"

"I forgot," Hikaru sounded terrified. "A girl went in there and she hasn't come out. She would have heard _everything_ we said. What if she was part of the organization-"

Kaoru frowned and walked over to the cubicle. He peered through the gap at the bottom. "But there are no feet at the bottom," he said. "There's nobody in there."

* * *

"Where are these meetings?" Tamaki asked urgently. "We need to rescue them."

"Locations like these are held top secret for obvious reasons," Kyouya frowned. "However the Souh's servant whom we think is a TBS member cleans the toilets at Lobelia high every month."

"So the Zuka Club kidnapped Kaoru in Haruhi's body in school. No one thought twice about it. Haruhi in Kaoru's body was kidnapped outside Ouran in an empty street by someone we don't know yet. They were both then planned to be taken to the TBS meeting place, the Lobelia High bathroom," Tamaki reeled off what the host club as a team had pieced together. "There are still ridiculous holes in this picture."

"The Zuka Club as accomplices?" Mori's tone was full of doubt.

"The Zuka Club is crazy but not as crazy as this," Kyouya said firmly. "I researched their entire background and life. Not a shred of evidence. If they partook in this, they were tricked and used by someone else who knew about them – particularly their plans in kidnapping Haruhi."

"How can they have meetings in a toilet?" Hunny picked up the second obvious hole.

"That servant actually went to that bathroom every month," Tamaki thought out loud. "It means those bathrooms are significant in some way otherwise why bother going there?"

"He meets someone there who takes him to the real meeting place," Mori guessed.

"Another possibility," Kyouya's phone dangled off his fingers. "We know bathrooms have pipes…"

* * *

"What?" Hikaru exclaimed, walking towards his brother who was still bent over and peering into the gap of the door of the last cubicle. "There's no one in there? I swear I saw that girl go in there and not come back out!"

"Look for yourself," Kaoru replied shortly. Hikaru looked. Unless the girl was hiding her feet-

"I'm sure no one's in there," Kaoru interrupted. "You can't even hear anyone breathing." He tapped the door sharply. "Hello!" He raised his voice. "Any one in there?" Only his echo answered him. "See?"

"People can't disappear into thin air," Hikaru snapped.

"I know they can't," Kaoru tapped the door still, but he was deep in thought. "If she didn't come out this door like you said Hikaru, then she went through another exit."

"There's only one exit in a toilet cubicle," Hikaru stressed.

"How can you be sure?" Kaoru questioned. He put a foot on the toilet cubicle door, ready to kick it ferociously open.

_Bring Bring_

Something rang startling the both of them. Hikaru found a phone had been put in the pocket of his skirt. It was sealed in a waterproof bag.

"Kyouya!" Hikaru answered in surprise. _This guy planned this pretty well. I didn't even notice he had put a phone on me._

"Did you find Kaoru?" Kyouya's cool voice asked.

"Yes," Hikaru barely had the time to ponder why Kyouya knew. "But not Haruhi-"

"I know. You need to get to the TBS meeting place." A bang made Hikaru jump and the phone fumbled in his hands.

"Look!" Kaoru exclaimed in surprise. He had kicked the closed door of the cubicle open. His voice held an element of triumph. "No one's in here. And there's a gaping hole where the left wall should be!"

"What was that?" Kyouya asked promptly on the other side of the phone.

"We're going to get Haruhi," Hikaru said, his breath quick with determination. "I think we may have found something useful."

* * *

"You're in contact with Hikaru," Tamaki exclaimed.

"Yes," Kyouya smiled, clicking his phone closed. "He's found the entrance to the meeting place." Hunny cheered. "One more thing," Kyouya glanced at both Hunny and Mori. He slipped out a piece of paper with a photograph of a stocky man in his eighties. He looked robust for his age, except for a pair of blood stained eyes. "Mr Finely Bunt. An extremely wealthy man who is well known for his donations to various organizations, especially his funds to Lobelia High. His last name corresponds to TBS." Kyouya looked keenly at Hunny and Mori. His voice turned soft. He spoke very clearly. "I want you two to track him down, and arrest him. Here is the evidence." Mori scanned the document Kyouya gave him. It detailed the illegal weapons Mr Bunt had ordered online. It also listed the funds that the man had given to a number of obvious Nazi supporters. "I think," Kyouya corrected himself, "No. I'm sure this man is the financial backbone of TBS, as well as possibly the head."

"We'll do that, Kyouya," Hunny replied seriously. The car screeched to a stop and the pair left.

The limousine compartment became quieter. "It's my fault," Tamaki softly interrupted the silence. True dejection and guilt lined every part of his body. His face was of agony. "I pulled the trigger and swapped the bodies of Kaoru and Haruhi in the first place."

"Tamaki," Kyouya said sharply. "Either way, people would have been targeted. The machine was planted in your house. DNA sampling strongly supported one of your

servants had sneaked it in."

"Then," Tamaki quietly corrected, "It was my fault our servant screening process was defective."

"The cleaner," Kyouya emphasized, "was a victim. He has served your house for over ten years. He has only been a member of the Thomas Bunt Society (TBS) for a few months. Your screening process is not at fault."

Tamaki turned to face his friend. "You knew everything already." Kyouya face was impassive and Tamaki knew he was right. "Why leave us to figure it out?"

"Because," Kyouya replied. "Stopping TBS is a team effort for the Host Club."

Tamaki smiled. "I know our duties are to stop this organization but our first priority is to get Kaoru and Haruhi back-"

"I gave that responsibility to Hikaru," Kyouya interrupted.

"What are we doing then?"

"There's still something vital we need to investigate," Kyouya frowned. "A suspicious male was following the trio. He is by the name Tom. And we are going to track him down."

Suddenly the chauffeur at the front yelled. Tires skied. Glass smashed.

"Get out," Kyouya hissed. He hauled the shocked Tamaki out the car before the vehicle rolled onto its side.

A figure in a hooded raincoat stood above them as they winced from the fall off the seat of the car. "I'll be tracking you down first." The barrel of a gun was aimed at their wet faces. Tamaki froze and raised his hands up. He shivered and looked at his friend. A chill passed through his mind. _This isn't a miscalculation. This isn't! _Kyouya's hands also steadily rose up in defense. Tamaki's heart dropped. Another chill passed through his mind. Mori and Hunny – the martial arts experts – had already long gone.

"Get in my car," the stranger growled. "You should know better than putting your noses into TBS business."

* * *

"What is this place?" Hikaru touched the walls gingerly, expecting to feel cold, wet slime but instead touched brick walls. Kaoru had kicked open the cubicle door to find a neat hole on the left wall. Whoever had uncovered the trapdoor had forgotten to close it after them. Feeling triumphant, they had ventured deep inside, fumbling around in the darkness.

"It's a hidden passage way," Kaoru answered. A faint blue flicker of light illuminated his face. Hikaru almost fell back in surprise. The shadows made his brother look sinister. "Phone has a light on it," he explained.

"Oh yeah," Hikaru brought his out and green light contributed to the blue. "Hold hands," he told his brother. "We can't separate."

It was eerie. The path illuminated by their phone lights gave the place a ghostly sheen. They could hear the storm outside as if it were magnified ten times. Neither wanted to admit that the looming darkness in front of them was the least of the unknown dangers before them. The only comfort were their linked hands and their shared hope that Haruhi was somewhere within this darkness.

--

They had been stumbling for about half an hour when one of them spoke again.

"Hikaru," Kaoru wondered. He held up four of his fingers which both could see in the semi darkness. "It's getting lighter."

"Really?" was Hikaru's absent minded reply. He took one step confidently forward, expecting to hear the next "patter" of his feet that he had been hearing for the last thirty minutes. It was lucky Kaoru had been holding onto Hikaru's hand, otherwise he would have plummeted twenty feet downwards.

"Didn't you see the ledge!?" Kaoru accused Hikaru furiously but his voice betrayed fear. He tightened his hold on his brother's hand.

"That was close," Hikaru gasped. Heart pounding, they both cautiously made their way towards the thin ledge again. Beneath their feet was some sort of massive cave that could fit at least 5 football fields. Primitive fire torches lit the great walls and huge shadows hid the floor.

They found another passage way that seemed to go down to the cavern at the bottom. It was less primitive. Someone had put carpet over the rocks and there were stacks of cardboard boxes and cabinets.

"Say Kaoru," Hikaru felt uncomfortable by the more civilized look. "What if there were security cameras in here? What if there was someone in that cabinet? It's big enough."

"Then they would have already seen us," Kaoru answered calmly. "And probably shot us with real machine guns." Thinking of the worst possible scenario to water down the fear was not working.

Kaoru suddenly stopped and clutched at Hikaru. His fingers were at his lips in the silence sign. The intruding sound was definitely that of many feet. "Quick," he moaned. Without hesitation, Hikaru responded and dragged them both against the rock wall, deep within the shadows and out of sight.

A line of people were walking past them with faces down and drawn under hoods. They were wearing exactly the same clothes – some sort of cloak. You couldn't tell their identities. Kaoru's eyes were wide open with surprise.

"Hikaru," he whispered. "What they are wearing, it's exactly what_ I_ am wearing – the costume the Lobelia girls gave me."

"It proves that you were about to be kidnapped to this thing as well," Hikaru hissed back. "This means –" He scanned the line of people intensely. "Haruhi is within that line of people."

"But how can we tell?" Kaoru anxiously replied. "She could have already passed."

Hikaru didn't reply. He was looking for his twin's body under that cloak. Someone who was about 175cm tall. Someone who was on the thin side. It was beginning to look impossible. Then thunder struck and the walls trembled immensely. A single figure in the line twitched. Hikaru smiled.

--

Kaoru saw Hikaru smile and noticed the same thing as he did. He acted a split second before his twin, brushing past Hikaru so violently that Hikaru yelped and crashed onto the floor. Then, racing towards the line of people he grabbed the one who had twitched in fear because of the thunder. "Haruhi," he whispered roughly. "It's Kaoru." He pulled her trembling body to a row of cabinets and pushed her in one.

"Kaoru," Hikaru whispered fiercely. He had gotten up and stumbled towards his twin. He was more angry than anxious. "You-"

Kaoru didn't hesitate. He grabbed his brother's collar and hurtled him into the same cabinet. "Take care of Haruhi," he said as he fastened the cabinet clasp tightly. "Hide in there. I'm taking Haruhi's spot in the line since I'm wearing the costume. They experiment on girls last, so I won't be in danger. Kyouya should be coming soon."

Then he was gone, racing along the line of people and slipping quietly into the blank space. He pulled his hood up over his face. Heart hammering, Kaoru hoped like hell that their intervention wasn't noticed. He glanced at the backs of the people in front of him. _Other victims. _They all seemed lost in a trance. _Then they shouldn't have noticed._

--

The cabinet was the type that could only be opened from the outside. Cabinets weren't built for people to lock themselves in.

"Damn you Kaoru," Hikaru hissed as he slammed his body repeatedly against the door. It didn't budge. He missed his balance and fell haphazardly sideways. A soft body broke his fall onto hard cold metal.

"_Take care of Haruhi,"_

That was what Kaoru had said. Startled, Hikaru eased himself off and touched gently with his fingers. "Haruhi," he whispered anxiously. Kaoru had found Haruhi! He had thrown her into this cabinet with him. So this was Haruhi. It had to be-

The body next to his body shivered uncontrollably. Hikaru wrapped his arms around it, willing reassurance and strength to flow from his mind to hers. _Haruhi, it's alright. Everything will be alright…_

What if it wasn't Haruhi? The shivers began getting to _him_. His arms loosened ever so slightly. He could smell some sort of strange incense floating off the person. What if Kaoru had accidentally grabbed someone else? There were many people afraid of thunder, his logical voice reasoned. People could have twitched because of something _else._

"Who-?"A hoarse voice whispered.

The huge knotting tension inside him melted away. It was her. He knew that voice. How could he not know his twin's voice? All doubts vanished. He hugged her like he would never let go. He closed his eyes but tears of relief still escaped.

"It's okay," he managed to say calmly.

"Hikaru?" she whispered. Thunder struck again and the whole ground shook. He felt her flinch and be subdued to silence.

"I'm here with you." He pulled her even closer to him.

"They took me-" Haruhi tried to say frantically. Her lips moved against his chest. The sound became muffled. "I didn't realize it-" she was cut off by another roar of the thunder. Suddenly there were voices outside them, mingling with the thunder.

"Shhh," He soothed. He wanted to make her feel at peace, ease her fears and make her feel safe. "Kyouya's coming. We'll be out of here soon."

There was a lot of yelling. A lot of people had suddenly arrived.

"Tom is it?" Kyouya's voice rang out clearly. "You didn't realize I planned for you to capture us. It was a great mistake to take us proudly to your master. You've led us straight to your nest! I'm arresting everyone."

Hikaru's heart jumped. "Kyouya's already here!" he said excitedly. He could sense Haruhi smiling in relief.

"I have something to say." Haruhi said quietly. "When I was here, I kept on thinking about you."

"NOOOOO!!" A familiar voice yelled. It was full of desperation and loss. Hikaru flushed with alarm. It sounded like Kaoru in Haruhi's body. He had no time to register what Haruhi had said.

"I, Tom, will not be making another mistake then," another voice roared. "I know they're in there-"

Something smashed into the cabinet they were hiding in. Blinding light struck them. The air filled with a terrible odour. Hikaru started feeling dizzy. The last thing he saw was Haruhi's lips forming soundless words. He tried lip reading her. He made out the words with a hazy mind: _I-love-you-_

Then everything went black.

* * *

A/N: That was massively complicated to write t-t. I hope it all made sense somehow. Thanks for all the comments! Another chapter is coming - this hasn't ended but it is nearly. :)

Lu.e3


	17. The Eye of the Storm

_Note: Back to Hikaru's POV_

**Chapter 17: The Eye of the Storm**

What does the day bring today? More boredom, more games, more nothing. It's always the light in the morning that shakes me awake from the slumbers of sleep. It's no different this time. I don't want to wake up.

"Hikaru!"

It's not Kaoru's voice. Where am I? Everything inside my mind is black. If Kaoru's trying some new trick to get me out of bed faster, he should know how lazy I can be.

"Hikaru!"

Kaoru waking me up every morning feels like centuries ago. Wait. I remember something awful happening for a week. What could possibly make me feel _that_ tormented? Nothing shocks me. Usually it's the other way around. Oh! I know what this day could bring! I can brave the sharp lights and the horrible coldness. It's worth mixing up some mischief that annoys the hell out of Haruhi. I love poking fun at her. I want to see her face again- _Yes Kaoru, you win, _I think grudgingly. I flick my eyes open. Someone is shining a strong beam of light into my face. I flinch. My eyes start watering.

"Milord," I blink stupidly. Tamaki's face is swimming in swirls above me. "What are you doing here?"

His face sort of relaxes. I think he looks pathetic like that. "You're awake," he sinks into the chair. I never knew we had a green chair like that in our bedroom. Why is Tamaki in my bedroom anyway? For some reason he doesn't look like his normal idiotic self. His face is pale. I want to throw some sarcastic comment at him but I can't. The room doesn't allow for jovialness.

"This isn't my room," the moment I say it, I know with a startling zap of shock that it is true. I wonder how I worked it out. I had based my off comment on the dim atmosphere, but now looking around me, everything is utterly foreign. I am lying on a single bed. The covers are a plain normal white. The walls are white. The light bulb is economical. The room is so tiny like a toilet cubicle. The only other person in the room with me is Tamaki sitting on a chair. Toilet cubicle? A bizarre image flashes through my mind. It must be from my dream because I remembered climbing through a trap door in a toilet cubicle. My thoughts continue flowing in a calm manner. Being somewhere without knowing why you are there is enough to make anyone sweat and shake with ill thoughts. _Something weird has happened. Tamaki must know. Ask him._

"Don't you remember?" Tamaki's face is twisted with unease.

"Remember what?" I ask with a sinking heart. My naive words hang in the air like it does not belong there, like it will be imminently consumed by something terrible. The door bangs open. Both Tamaki and I look up. The painful moment is interrupted.

"Haruhi!" I yelp and scramble up from my bed. Why is she here? I'm still in bed. My hand automatically drifts to my hair to pat it neat.

"It's like Kyouya said, Kaoru," Tamaki murmurs in a low voice.

I'm sure I heard Tamaki calling Haruhi Kaoru wrong. "What?" I look from Tamaki to Haruhi. "What did Kyouya say? He's here too? Where are we anyway? What happened?" No one looks at me. No one says anything. I feel frustrated. I want answers!

"Take off your shirt."

_Huh?! _I grin sheepishly. I tug my shirt down firmly. Something must be wrong with my hearing.

"Take your shirt off Hikaru!" Haruhi demands fiercely. My heart is stuttering in shock. _She wants me to take my shirt off? In front of her? _I-I-I don't want to do that! Haruhi frowns. She walks over. I don't know why, but I shrink back to my bed post as she advances on me. I don't have the time to react. She yanks off my shirt like I'm a kid and her eyes critically assesses my chest in a few milliseconds. She nods grimly towards Tamaki.

"Please!" I yell. My dignity has been stripped. "Someone tell me what is going on!" My face feels uncomfortably hot. I try to swallow my heart back to where it was before.

Then Kyouya enters the room. "TOM had another machine gun that does exactly the same thing," he reports grimly. I see Haruhi groan.

"So that beam of light was him aiming it at Hikaru and Haruhi in the cupboard?" Tamaki asks anxiously.

"Yes," Kyouya frowns. He looks upset with himself. "I planned to get captured by Tom so that we could get to the meeting place on time. However once Tom figured that we had tricked him, he shot both Hikaru and Haruhi as payback."

"But how did he know they were hiding in there?" Haruhi cries. "I made sure they were hidden well."

"It's a well established place despite the cave appearance. They saw you guys on the security cameras," Kyouya replies.

"What do we do now?" Tamaki asks slowly.

"Body switching," Kyouya says promptly. "I've still got the other machine."

"What about Tom and his machine?" Haruhi queried.

"No idea," Kyouya frowned. "I'm still tracking him. But the majority of people have been dealt with accordingly."

"One other thing," Tamaki says as if to move the grim situation to another if not worse situation. He points a shaking finger at me. "He's lost his memory."

"Unfortunate side effect of every switch," Kyouya says calmly. "It says so on the instructions booklet."

"Wait," I interrupt, my head spinning. I only caught the words of one phrase in the midst of that jargon. "_I've lost my memory?"_

Silence follows at my incredulous response. I glance around. Everyone seems dead serious. "Er…" I try to sound light. "What happened to me?"

"I'll tell you," Kyouya decides swiftly. He dot points each of his statements. "Kaoru and Haruhi swapped bodies for a week because of a WWI machine. You realized you love Haruhi during that time. Then both Haruhi and Kaoru got kidnapped. You went to save them but in the process you and Haruhi swapped bodies because there was another WWI machine. This means currently you are in Kaoru's body, Kaoru is on Haruhi's body and Haruhi is in your body."

"I'm dreaming," I say abruptly. "Go away. Ow!" Kyouya has just bashed my head painfully with his pen.

"It doesn't matter whether you believe it or not, but hurry up and come with me because we need to perform some body switching to return things back to normal. Maybe you might get your memory back as well."

The tiny teeth of reality began sinking in. My thoughts flew calmly earlier on because I was using Kaoru's brain. I was forced to take my hospital t-shirt off to confirm I was in Kaoru's body because only Kaoru had that particular tiny scar. After pain, comes numbness. Kyouya started setting me up in a specific position. I let him do it while my thought chugged along randomly. I was climbing through a trapdoor of the toilet cubicle because it was part of the mystery in rescuing my beloved twin and- I discovered I love Haruhi?! My body grows all hot.

"Don't fidget!" Kyouya says sharply. "Unlike the original process, the reverse is much more complex."

Wait! But I'm in Kaoru's body! This body is reacting! Does that mean Kaoru loves Haruhi too? No! He can't. He told me-! And where is Haruhi anyway? In _my_ body? In the far corner where Kyouya is moving towards is a hospital bed. Something long is lying on top of it under a white sheet. "Haruhi!"

"Stop moving!" Kyouya's glasses flash furiously. "Yes it is Haruhi. And yes she is just knocked out. And yes she will be fine." He shuts me up.

"Do I-" I swallow. It's hard to say. Kyouya has come back to me again to fix up the equipment again. "Do I love Haruhi?"

Kyouya gives me a funny look. "That's a rhetoric question." I swallow again.

"Did Haruhi love me?"

No answer.

"Did you say this," I gesture at the machine in the corner. "Will fix up things?"

Again Kyouya gives me a funny look but he gives an answer this time. "Nothing comes with 100 guarantee."

Not in the least reassured, I nod. "Let's do this then." My heart is feeling like it will sink any moment. It's the type of feeling that predisposes tragedy.

"Alright," Kyouya leaves the tiny operation room. "Let's return you to the right body."

There is a flash like the world began. Then I lost consciousness.

--

It will reassure you to know that I remembered everything when I returned back to my own body. It's funny when memory floods back to you. It comes like a huge tidal wave and you're scared shitless as all the moments –both tormenting ones and happy ones – are relived painfully in your mind in exact detail. It was awful. But I am glad my memory returned.

I'm washed out now. I feel like I'm floating wearily on top of water and my body is being gently lapped by the sun warmed waves. I've exerted myself emotionally too much in the past week – it's incredible thinking about the up and downs. But now the hurricane is over.

"Look, airplane," Haruhi murmurs softly.

We're sitting on a secluded spot of soft grass waiting together. Kyouya and the others are setting up the machine again for Haruhi and Kaoru's body swap to normal. It will take a long time. Haruhi's still in Kaoru's body. That makes no difference to how I feel.

I thought I would be more panicking, more stuttering, more overreacting especially since my memory about the events of last week returned. A lot happened. The weight of all the events should make me feel different. But I'm feeling calm and serene. This doesn't feel like me.

I know that she is also lying here with me sharing this sense of calm. Our time feels special. It feels secluded from the rest of the world. We can forget the tragedies before. We can just be together. This moment is beautiful and still. It is the eye of the hurricane.

Those three words. You know what? I don't need her to say them. Even if she never says them to me, I somehow don't mind. It's because she's laying here and forgetting the world with me. Those three words could never capture the emotions of this moment.

Haruhi catches my hand. I can see the brown eyes in her expression. "I-" She struggles. "Thank you."

I know she substituted that for something less. I realize what had changed about me: I am now more mature. Haruhi looks like she is still struggling. She glances up at me. Very quickly she presses her lips on mine before fluttering away.

"Haruhi-" I'm staggering back. I never thought I would be the type to be affected this much by a closed mouth kiss. What's more, she kissed me when she was in Kaoru's body! Time overtakes us. Before I could respond, the others had arrived to take Haruhi away for her body switching appointment. "I want to tell you something," I manage to say hoarsely before she leaves. She doesn't look back. But I don't feel like our world, our perfect moment had ended. Obstacles, be it catastrophes, distance, time, death, soul swapping or amnesia will not tear us apart. Even if we are apart, we will inevitably drift together again. That kiss had lifted my heart up because it was saying "forever, I promise you."

It is impossible for something bad to happen.

--

It doesn't take long before she comes out from the room again. My heart leaps joyfully. It's Haruhi! My heart beats a little faster. She's in her own body!

"It worked," Kyouya reports. "How-"

"Haruhi!" I take her hands warmly. Finally! She smiles at me. I drag her away until we are standing together alone. "I'm really glad it went well."

"Yes," She says simply.

I've never appreciated her beauty more. Haruhi's soul is precious and beautiful, but when it resides in her own body, something sparks more brightly. I've always liked Haruhi as a wonderful best friend. She was the one to bring me out from my world and make me realize there was more to life. I have so much to thank her. Then those awkward feelings arose. I fell in love. Truly, madly, deeply. Last week was horrific in the dramas it created. But despite them I still fell in love with Haruhi's pure essence. Now that coupled with her physical form, my feelings have doubled in strength.

"Umm…" it's warm here. There are dappled shadows and the indoor plant is swaying its leaves like to music. I can't believe this moment in time has arrived. Who knew this conclusion when Haruhi and Kaoru had first swapped bodies? I was hysterical back then. I thought it was the end of the world. Who wouldn't? It's funny thinking about all that week. I'm glad everything happened. I mean I wouldn't want to relive last week, but if none of it had happened, this beautiful ending wouldn't be possible.

The best bit was Haruhi's kiss. I remember it vividly. Something starts aching inside. I want to touch her hair and her skin. I want to feel her against me. I feel a shiver pass through me as I realize. There is absolutely no reserve now because Haruhi is in her own body.

"What I wanted to say before…" I murmur. Haruhi looks up at me with bright eyes. "Let's spend the weekend together."

She blinks slowly. "Why?"

I hesitate just a little. "Come on Haruhi," I whine. "You know why." I nudge at her. I'm waiting for her to overcome her bluntness – her biggest flaw. She might take a while to get what I'm saying, but that's okay because I know she reciprocates my feelings.

"I don't." My stomach drops. Nightmares unfurl like bats.

"I-" I grab Haruhi agitatedly. "I want to spend some time with you." _I love you!_

"The others are calling," she says abruptly. "Let's go back." She leaves before I can respond from my shock.

"Wait!" My voice contains pure agony, but it is nothing like the whirlwind inside. _Don't you remember?! Are you playing around with me? _The beautiful moment begins to crack.

Kyouya's loud voice interrupts my thoughts. "I did mention side effects of the body switch right?"

"Huh?" I demand. Things are dying inside of me.

"Haruhi's lost her memory about what happened last week."

_That means she can't remember falling in love with me. NOOOOOOOOOOO!! _

The hurricane returns – full blast.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru bursts into the room, a truly frightening look on his face. "I just remembered. It's not just me who has the chest scar. You've got it too."

_WHHHAAAAATTT?? Then whose body, brain and mindset do I really have?_

Kyouya looks at me again. "We can't reverse this. The machine has self destructed."

_This is the tragedy of Hikaru Hitachiin._

_**THE END**_

**--**

**A/N:** Umm….so the title did say this was going to be a tragedy…hehe. The finale below might make you feel better btw xp.

I've decided I'm not making any continuations to the plot even if there is potential.

I am making one more chapter- about the making of this story – all the cut scenes, ideas and potential plot bunnies- and to properly thank everyone who got involved in this story. Cheers! xD

**--**

**Finale **

"_She doesn't look back. But I don't feel that our world, our perfect moment had ended." _

Obstacles, be it catastrophes, distance, time, death, soul swapping or amnesia will not tear man and woman apart. Even if apart, two halves of a whole will inevitably drift together again.

"_Forever, I promise you."_

((insert my HitachinxHaru picture (just remove the spaces))): http : /y annay. deviantart. com/ art/ OHSHC- Beauty- and-t he- Beast- 77180523


End file.
